


【莫萨】Deal！（人类扎x恶魔萨)

by halfpoint



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 41
Words: 92,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpoint/pseuds/halfpoint
Summary: 您应该看看这篇文的原因：1. 这是一锅大杂烩，虽然以法扎莫萨为主，但也包含着miflo，月球莫萨，德扎，历史莫萨等等，总有一款莫扎特和萨列里适合您。2. 语言风格和故事的走向拙劣的仿制了尼尔盖曼的《美国众神》《好兆头》《乌有乡》，还有罗杰泽拉兹尼的《光明王》，夹杂了大量的现实生活随处可见的梗。3. 故事的主题是爱，真诚，自由和勇气，探讨了两个音乐家除了音乐之外灵魂的本质（当然，您有可能不认为这篇故事的观点）。4. 有欢乐有煽情，有肉有剧情，有糖有刀，有shi有毒（x）。5. 邀请了老航班和安度西亚斯友情客串。6. 虽然没有完结，但是已经很肥了，可以杀了。7. 求求您了，快写不动了





	1. Chapter 1

如果说用一个人类的职业来类比那些下等恶魔的业务的话，可能最接近的大概是社区工作人员、心理咨询师、以及传销组织的套路贷推销员。

这就是说他们必须要拥有社区工作人员的热心，心理咨询师的耐心，以及推销员的恒心。

是这样的：处在底层的恶魔们只拥有很少的魔法，能动用的资源也少得可怜——尽管他们经常向他们的客户许诺数不尽的财富和权利，但那基本上都只是一张空头支票。一开始，他们会在人们最需要帮助的时候出现，巧妙而又热心肠地抛出一些小恩小惠，渐渐地越吃越大，直到骗走了受害人的灵魂，这项业务就算是成了。这些处在底层的恶魔们除了一些混血的杂种，有很大一部分也曾经是被骗取了灵魂的人类。因此在下等恶魔之间，从来不会过问彼此“你的灵魂被用来典当成了什么”——八成是些又愚蠢又没什么价值的玩意儿——这就像是问一个开始谢顶的生物学博士“你还有几年毕业”，是不恰当也不礼貌的。

萨列里打心眼里很感激这一点。

他已经干了很多年了，业务不好不坏。虽然已经几百年都没有升职，但是他已经总结出来一套适用于自己的、行之有效的方法。他主要的客户人群是音乐家。特别是那些灵感枯竭、濒临死线又贫穷落魄的音乐家。首先，萨列里会伪装成缪斯来拜访他们，为他们提供灵感；接下来，他会帮着他们写音乐——这点萨列里有足够的自信能够写出出色的音乐。他的音乐能够帮他们赚到足够的钱、收获足够的名声，当他们彻底出了名、自己却写不出那样音乐而再去召唤萨列里的时候，就是他收取酬劳的时候了。萨列里喜欢他的工作。虽然效率并不很高，但是命中率却无可挑剔。不过也有例外的时候。

莫扎特咬着笔头挑剔地打量着他，“所谓的魔鬼身材，嗯……就是这样？”

“魔鬼，”萨列里温和而又耐心地解释道，“也有很多种身材。”


	2. Chapter 2

魔鬼也有很多种身材。

通常来说，只有纯血的中上等恶魔才会身材火辣、性感漂亮。他们不用工作，每天吃好的、喝好的、玩好的，没有任何精神上的负担或者情绪上的压力。萨列里怂恿那些准备交出灵魂的客户们、劝说他们即便是失去灵魂也能在地狱过得很不错的时候，通常就会向他们展示这些上等恶魔们放纵享乐的生活。真正的苦难不存在与地狱，下等恶魔都去人间跑业务去了。

作为下等恶魔之一的萨列里的生活没有当然没有那么滋润。不过谢天谢地，绝大部分高糖高油的食物在地狱都不限量供应。这样以来萨列里就不可能那么苗条，但是说他胖好像有些过分了，他只是比一般恶魔线条更加圆润一些，更加柔软一些。记得他刚刚登记成为恶魔的时候，魔王曾经大声说：“很可惜，你本来能够成为一名天使的。”——不知道是认真的还是在嘲笑他的身材。

莫扎特看起来很失望。“那你起码应该用魔法变成一个美女。”

“您喜欢美女吗？我认识一些，可以为您介绍。”萨列里巧妙地转移了话题，“如果您已经有了心上人，我也可以帮忙促进您们的感情。”

“算了。”莫扎特摇摇头，“女人们都是昂贵脆弱的动物。而我，我要是写不完这部曲子，我可能连饭都吃不上了。”

“那么，我也可以帮助您。”萨列里热心地说——然后又想起了他不是为了给莫扎特写音乐而来的——又赶紧补充到，“我也懂一点音乐。如果你需要，我可以帮您找找灵感。”

“谢谢，我现在还不需要。”他冷淡地说，“我得集中注意力。”

“那好吧。”萨列里并不坚持，“这是我的名片，假如你写不下去了，可以来召唤我。”

他想了想，礼貌地选择从门出去了。

名片上被他洒了特殊的香水，里面含有令人躁狂的成分。

果不其然不出五分钟，莫扎特就召唤了他。

“我有一个问题，”年轻的音乐家严肃地说，“你身为一个恶魔，为什么没有翅膀和尾巴？”

翅膀和尾巴那种东西萨列里当然有。但是作为一个下等的恶魔，也不能指望他们长的有多漂亮。他有一对黑色的翅膀，大概只有一把小提琴那么大，从生理学和解剖学上来讲是不可能让他飞起来的。他还有一条不太长的、肉乎乎的尾巴，尾巴尖是一个很钝的箭头。

萨列里不太喜欢自己的翅膀和尾巴，就像绝大部分毕业生不喜欢自己买的第一套便宜西装——参加完参加招聘会和面试，它们立刻会被锁进衣橱的角落里不见天日。萨列里也一样。他只在参加每年的恶魔盛宴、魔女之夜之类的活动露出尾巴和翅膀，作为一个下等恶魔对于社会活动的基本礼仪。本质上来说，它们和大学生的西装一样，便宜又没有用处。

“哦，”莫扎特傻乎乎地说，“是软的。”

他还捏着不放。萨列里已经开始感到不愉快了。


	3. Chapter 3

莫扎特又问道：“你会情绪激动地时候摆动尾巴吗？像是猫咪或者狗一样？”

“不会。”萨列里不耐烦地回答。“那样看起来很猥琐。”尾巴管理和表情管理一样，是基本的社交礼仪。

“那你这就肯定是假的，是合成的，硅胶或者橡皮之类的玩意儿。”莫扎特确信无疑。

“……什么？”萨列里愣了一下，搞不清楚。

“除非，”莫扎特不自禁地吞咽一下，“除非你得脱掉裤子让我看看。我来看看是不是真的。”

说着，他的手已经越抓越靠下，快要贴近萨列里的尾巴根了。可是他还不满足，还想要看看尾巴根是不是和脊柱连在一起，而且丝毫也不觉得这是一种冒犯。萨列里吃惊地注视着他。

“哦，”他说，“哦，我明白了。”

两个人心照不宣地相视而笑。

“哈哈哈哈……”

“哈哈哈哈……”

“你这是某种性癖，我说的对不对。”萨列里拍拍他的肩膀，“没关系老兄，这很正常。我们有一些很漂亮的魅魔，她们有漂亮又纤细的尾巴，有的还有毛茸茸的耳朵……”

“假的。”莫扎特立刻翻了脸，“你是个骗子！我要报警了！”

“我不是那种恶魔，”萨列里试图讲道理，“对于那方面的需求我们有专业人员……”

莫扎特不听。“报警报警！”

“我不怕你报警。”萨列里也发起火来，“我也愿意向警察解释一下你学生贷款逾期和非法打工的事。”

“什么？！你这魔鬼！”

“不客气。”

萨列里轻蔑地看着莫扎特，后者也毫不示弱地瞪视着他。

“就让我睡一次吧，求求您了。”莫扎特转换策略，抱住他的手臂撒娇地摇晃。

“您这话我就不明白了。”

“您不是说过了，要为我找灵感吗？能为音乐家提供灵感的，不外乎就是性和毒品了。我不想要大麻，那会让我的脑子坏掉。——我也不想要别的恶魔，因为我只认识您一个。”

没有人向萨列里提过这样的要求。恶魔确实是不道德的，但是恶魔也是有组织分工的。比如说人们要犯下奸淫的罪行，就会去找一个漂亮的魅魔，难道非要找一个臃肿的海豹吗？这简直荒谬。

“恶魔难道以贞洁为美德吗？难道您和我做了这种事会受到魔王的惩罚吗？来吧……”

“……”


	4. Chapter 4

和很多人所想的不同，一般的下等恶魔长期处于性压抑状态。这很可能是因为恶魔的道德守则规定，一切恶魔之间的性行为都必须渎神的，主要包括鸡奸，群交或者草山羊。女性的恶魔是稀少的，群交大会一般只在每年的女巫之夜举行；至于后者，由于人类对自然资源的过度开发和破坏以及城市化的蔓延，野生山羊的栖息地和山羊养殖场已经很少、很不易找到了。

因此经过一番考虑，萨列里认为和莫扎特发生关系一件渎神并且值得去做的事。这说明他已经堕落的相当彻底——至少他努力使自己堕落的更加彻底。

莫扎特也没有觉得没什么不妥。这说明我们很快就能拥有他的灵魂了。

长期性压抑的萨列里不经撩。只是稍微挑逗一下，就像是兔子一样发情了，呼哧呼哧喘着气，并用白皙的、圆滚滚的胳膊搂住了莫扎特的脖子。他的牙齿很利，舌头却很甜，喘息也像是蜜糖一样。

莫扎特心满意足地捉住那条摇摆的尾巴提起来，让萨列里被迫高高地抬起腰。他还好奇地把尾巴尖含在嘴里嚼嚼，口感有点像是橡皮软糖。恶魔细声哀叫起来，但是并没有阻止。

恶魔的体内很热乎，大概就像是地狱里面一样热乎吧！

可是他的皮肤凉凉的，身体很软和，好像一大团刚刚从冰箱里取出来的甜奶油被挤在盘子里。他的大腿饱满肉感，小腿纤细颀长，脚踝能够很容易地握在手里。莫扎特叼住他的尾巴，一边把他的双腿用力弯折起来，以便于仔细观察他们结合的地方。恶魔哀哀地叫着，可是却努力抬起自己的腰，用黑色指甲的手指殷勤地掰开丰满的屁股。着迷于果冻一样有弹性的触感，莫扎特忍不住拍打恶魔的臀部和大腿，令他或惊慌或难耐地扭动，带来绝妙的感受。

恶魔的身体无疑是敏感的、易于享乐的。随着音乐家每一下拍打，他前端挺立的性器都会配合地喷射出汁液，飞溅在软乎的小肚子上，火上浇油地煽动了莫扎特的施虐心。此外，恶魔的身体完全没有不应期。当莫扎特终于心满意足的时候，萨列里已经气喘吁吁地高潮了很多次了。

他有些不好意思地蜷缩起身体。而莫扎特强硬地打开他钻进怀里把他抱着，好像抱着一只一人多高的大玩具熊。这个恶魔真的很好，虽然这是一个野生的恶魔，但是已经表现出一些容易驯养的特质。

“您美极了。”莫扎特吸吮他的皮肤，“您是我的缪斯，是我的灵感之源。”

通常他的客户说出这句话的时候，第一阶段的目标就已经达到了。虽然这个过程令萨列里困惑。

“我并不美——”

“我认为，”莫扎特大声打断，“您很美。”  
  
萨列里眨了眨眼睛。“一般人类都会更喜欢苗条漂亮的。”

“那不是你们恶魔的阴谋吗？让人为了减肥饿得面黄肌瘦。”莫扎特很有学问地说，“古典名画上的美人都不是这样的，是丰满又软和的！”

“暴食是七宗罪之一，而不是挨饿。”萨列里轻柔地反驳到。“我们巴不得人们吃的多一些呢！苗条和健美是根植于人性之中对美的追求，我们是没有办法改变的。”

莫扎特想了想，不情愿地承认到，“你说的有道理。”


	5. Chapter 5

有一个大概只有地狱人士才知道的内部消息：天启四骑士中的饥荒曾经和暴食之王别西卜发起了争执，前者的手下混入了媒体，大肆宣扬A4腰、女神体重、断食养生等时髦的概念，后者则推出了大胃王比赛、吃播，使人们一度对该吃还是不吃产生了困惑。两拨恶魔都以为对方是天堂派来的探子，后来证明是一场内讧，那段时间地狱里闹得不可开交，每个恶魔都在大吼大叫、发脾气。直到催吐减肥法的推广才终于让两位魔君达成了和解。如今这场乌龙事件已经被心思活络的恶魔收录在《恶魔业务信息速递》，作为向客户辩解减肥或者暴食的正当性的论据。

萨列里在地毯上躺了一会儿，看着莫扎特在趴在桌子上奋笔疾书。简陋狭窄的出租屋里并不能塞下一架钢琴，莫扎特只拥有一架便宜的电子琴和一台电脑。不过他甚至用不着它们，直接就能把他脑中完美的总谱誊写在纸上，这在任何时代都是了不起的能力。

当萨列里清洁好自己，打扮整齐的时候，莫扎特已经把这首曲子完全的写好了。

“没什么别的事的话，”萨列里说，“我要走了。”

“您不愿意陪着我吗？”莫扎特恳求着，抓住他的衣袖。

“您不是已经完成了创作了吗？下次吧——等您有需要的时候在来召唤我吧。”他还有别的事情要做。

“可我现在就需要您！”莫扎特急切地说到，他太想要饲养这个恶魔了。“如何才能让您一直陪伴着我呢？”  
  
“你必须和我签订契约才行。”萨列里说，“这是规定。当然，以你的灵魂为代价——”

“为什么地狱这么多条条框框？”莫扎特郁闷地说，“地狱不应该是混乱自由的吗？”

“当人们说自由贸易的时候，贸易真的自由吗？”

莫扎特闭上了嘴。

“长远来看，这还是挺划算的。”萨列里试图循循恶诱，“有些人认为恶魔总是说谎，但其实这只是为了掩饰他们自己的背信弃义。如果我们签订了契约，我就会成为您忠实的奴仆，在您需要的任何时候陪伴您，满足您直到您死去。您签订契约越早就越划算。”

当然，当恶魔说“我是您忠实的奴仆！”或者“我会全心全意为您服务”的时候，他很大概率已经对很多人说过这句话了。没有恶魔会傻到把鸡蛋放在同一个篮子里，难道推销保险的只推销一家？当人们召唤恶魔，向他们索取完毕后会很快的把他们打发走，避免晦气。就连梅菲斯特也时常趁着浮士德打盹的时候会见其他的客户，毕竟世上有那么多的灵魂等待着堕落。 

“那您能给我提供些什么呢？”莫扎特问道，“诚然，我需要钱，也需要一点儿名气。但是我还不至于到走投无路的地步，而且我姑且自大的认为这些我迟早都会有的。如果我找我的朋友求助，代价会便宜许多。您能提供些什么呢？”

萨列里想了想。“通常来讲，我会为人们提供音乐。如果他们写不出好的音乐，我可以为他们代笔，多少都成。”

“您会什么音乐呢？”莫扎特来了兴趣，有些拘谨地为他打开了电子琴。

萨列里非常喜欢音乐。一提到音乐，他的眼睛都会发出光彩来。他当然也非常喜欢和莫扎特谈起音乐，不过时隔那么多年在莫扎特面前演奏，还是让他有些忐忑。他思考了一下，弹了一首他过去几年间创作的钢琴协奏曲，风格是他一向的优美流畅、灵动轻巧。虽然他代笔过不计其数的流行歌曲或者摇滚乐，但还是巴洛克时期的音乐最令他感到舒适和愉快。

莫扎特听后皱着眉头陷入了沉思。

“可不怎么出彩。”莫扎特挑剔地说。“听起来太古典，而且已经过时了。我还以为你们恶魔会有什么绝妙的主意呢！不是说听了恶魔的音乐就会令人欲仙欲死吗？”

“那也太夸大了。我当然写得不如你好。”萨列里承认到。他的心里还是难过极了，尾巴也了无生气地垂下来。“过去曾经很流行这样的音乐，可是现在人们有更多的选择了。”

“呃，其实也没有那么糟……”莫扎特手忙脚乱地试图安慰，但是恶魔只是摇了摇头。“我其实本来也没打算引诱你，我就知道不会成功的。”

他说着叹了口气，起身准备离开。莫扎特显然不需要他最拿手的服务，这说明即便第一步误打误撞的成功了，以后就算再怎么讨好他也不会交出自己的灵魂，就像那些在火锅店连吃三份等餐小菜却总是在点菜时临阵脱逃的狡猾顾客。

“等等——请等一等，先生！”莫扎特慌忙揪住了他的尾巴尖，试图留住他。

“这样很不礼貌，先生！”萨列里厉声指责到。莫扎特抱歉地松开手，又赶紧抓住他的胳膊。  
  
他的评价确实有失公允，莫扎特意识到了。萨列里作为一个恶魔，一定已经生活了很久很久了，思想僵化、曲风刻板是难免的。而抛弃这些因素之外，萨列里的音乐很好。比他的所有同学，甚至大部分老师还要好，是他自己的期待值过高了。他想要看到一些更加血性、更加动人的东西，比如说像是《皇后乐队精选集》。不然就玛丽莲曼森也行。可是萨列里的音乐并不能打动他，不是单纯的技术性的原因。

但是萨列里并没有恼羞成怒或者冷嘲热讽，只是平静疲倦的接受了这个评价。

“您有一颗宝贵的灵魂，照我看也不能够这样白白的交出去。我是一个卑微但是诚实的恶魔，您看，我手上并没有足以交换您灵魂的东西。我们还是算了吧！”

“但是、但是您能为我提供灵感啊！”莫扎特急切地补充到，“我呀，只要能够一直写音乐我就满足啦！”

“让您拥有灵感的是您自己，我并没有做什么。”萨列里安静地说。

“哎呀，您只要回答怎样您才能留在我身边就好啦！”莫扎特再次摇晃着他的手臂恳求，“虽然灵魂不能够给你，但是也许我能给你一些其他的东西？喏，我给您这首新写的小夜曲吧？我不会在别的地方演奏它了。您能够陪我再待一会儿吗？”

萨列里没有拒绝这一份礼物。他把那几页马马虎虎从本子上撕下来的、誊写着谱子的纸片小心翼翼地折好，收进衣袋里。“您为什么这么执着于留下一个恶魔呢？”他问道，“恶魔是很晦气的东西，会为您招致厄运的。”

“不要这么说自己，您难道不怕招揽不到生意吗？”

萨列里讽刺地轻笑起来。“我只是在陈述每个人都知道的事实而已。”

“可是我不怕，”莫扎特大声说，“您瞧，遇见您之前我已经足够倒霉的啦！倒是您的出现才让我好过一些！您已经收下了我的音乐了，不知道是否足够买到您的一个吻呢？”

萨列里实在没有办法拒绝他。他说服自己是因为莫扎特的小夜曲价格昂贵，值得更多。他任凭莫扎特亲吻他，放任自己沉沦在甜蜜又温暖的亲吻中。莫扎特快活地看着萨列里的眼睛，感觉仿佛他也被感染一些温柔的色泽——不过也可能只是他自己的投影罢了。

他们又温存了好一阵，像一对临别前依依不舍的恋人。

“无论如何，我该走了。”萨列里终于说到，“愿您有一个美好的夜晚。”

“您还会再来吗？”莫扎特恳求到，“我还能够再召唤您吗？”

已经走到门口的萨列里停下来。他顿了顿，说：“您不会再欢迎我回来了。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *别的什么x萨来了
> 
> *别的什么的形象请自己脑补老航班

对于恶魔来说，莫扎特也是晦气的东西。离开莫扎特住处后，萨列里在胸口画了好几遍逆十字架，这才感到稍微冷静一些。他看了看表，奔向下一场约会。

s城此时正在经历一场非同寻常的大暴雨。

街上什么人也没有，所有人都在忧心忡忡地守在电视机前讨论着这场雨什么时候停。昏黄的路灯下，初开的樱花正随着夜风与急雨簌簌落下，如同翻飞的塑料泡沫小球。

其中一株低矮粗壮的樱花树枝上有一个黑乎乎的庞大的阴影。s城并不是理想的大型蝙蝠的栖息地，而且这场大雨没有一滴落在他身上，因此这只可能是一只嚣张的恶魔。

实际上，这是一位健壮又漂亮的高等恶魔。他画着黑色的眼线，发型是当下最时髦的卷发，用一条典雅的黑色丝带系着。此刻他正喜气洋洋地注视着暴雨击打这些花朵。

这场出乎意料的暴雨，无疑就是他的杰作。每年的樱花祭是这座城市的非常重要的城市形象和收入来源，这些古老的樱花树刚刚堆满花苞的时候，人们便忙着从全国各地赶来参加这里的盛大的祭典。祭典通常持续一星期左右，人们会在zf出资修建的公园里三五成群地聚在一起，一边野餐一边欣赏着樱花、摇滚和美妙的好天气。

而今晚过后，大堆大堆的花瓣像是落雪一样被打落在地上，随着第二天通勤的行人和车辆走过，它们都会被碾压成脏兮兮的泥浆。早间新闻播出过后，便会有成千上万的人会对光秃秃的树干大失所望，继而满腹牢骚地退订旅馆、取消行程。学校孩子们的春游活动不得不改成数学课或者科学课。贩卖烤火鸡腿、油炸冰激凌和热狗肠的小贩们会和政府互相大吼大叫好几个小时以要回摊位申请费，而特意请来的地下乐队们不得不沮丧地另觅出路。

只有一位恶魔会获得褒奖。就是树上的这位。

恶魔慵懒地打了个呵欠，伸了伸翅膀。他的翅膀足足有一把低音大提琴那么大，一双漂亮的犄角像是发情期的公山羊——这些都像是第二性征一样是非常值得炫耀的东西。光是凭借着帅气的模样，就有很多狂热的信徒愿意免费献上他们的灵魂。很多嫉妒的恶魔暗地里叫他“时髦的狗杂种”。

萨列里和他是普通的合作关系。

“夜安，我的朋友。”萨列里向他打招呼。

“夜安。”树上的恶魔回答。

“我是来取回寄存的东西的。”

“东西？什么东西？”

“你知道的。是‘那样东西’。”

萨列里的语气完全不像是想开玩笑。恶魔于是从怀中掏出一个小小的银瓶子——是的，他还开通了记忆银行的业务。这份记忆在他这儿已经存了二百多年了，当初攒够这么多可不容易，因为那个时候莫扎特的大脑已经腐坏很久了，萨列里不得不用了一点儿自己的，又偷了一点儿康斯坦斯的，一点儿达蓬特的，一点儿苏斯迈尔的，一点儿赌坊老板的，等等等等。虽然不至于完美，但是足以清晰的还原出巴洛克时期的那位天才大致的人生经历和个人情感。

不知道这东西的保质期是多久，萨列里心不在焉地想，但是希望不会给那个年轻人的大脑造成永久性的损伤以至于智识不清。

“如果可以的话，”萨列里想了想，补充到，“我还想把他刚刚见到我的那段记忆删掉。”

“那怎么行，人的记忆可不能随便涂涂改改的。”恶魔故作严肃地说。

“得了吧。”萨列里发出一声嗤笑。

恶魔清了清嗓子。“咳咳，我是说还要多加钱。”

萨列里冷静地盘算了一下。他手头可以支配的财产可不多，目前就只有一对不孕不育夫妇的头生子，一片角斗士的肝脏，一个七十多岁的老修女的初夜权和必胜客一整年的披萨边儿。总得来说就是没有什么有用的东西。

恶魔暗示到：“我听说你刚刚从某人处得了一首不错的小夜曲——”

“算了。”萨列里立刻捂住衣袋打断他，“我以后不见他就是了。”

“没关系，我并不是非要夺人所爱。”恶魔眨眨眼睛，“你跟他做过了。”

萨列里没有否认这一点。

“哎呀！”恶魔兴奋起来，“这可真是可爱。自从我认识你以来，你禁欲得像个天使一样。不过没关系，有了第一次，以后都会变得容易了！堕落一旦开始就停不下来。”

他高兴地从树上跳下来，走近了萨列里，又近了一些。有些太近了，足以让萨列里感到不适。

“我不是你说的那样，”萨列里后退了半步，高声反驳，“我曾有妻子，也有很多孩子！”

“我说什么了？我说你有一条可爱的尾巴！”他说着，扑上去就要去捉。萨列里早有防备，敏捷地躲闪了过去，但是他躲不了第二次。高等恶魔太强大了，跑得比他更快，飞的比他更高。不论他想做什么，萨列里都没有办法阻止他。很快，萨列里发现自己处在一个相当危险的境地：他的身体已经完全被张开的翅膀阴影所笼罩，他已经退无可退了。

“你们做了几次？舒服吗？是他主动还是你主动？”他继续滔滔不绝地问，手里大胆地攥住萨列里的尾巴。他自己的尾巴又长又柔韧，像是鞭子一样充满力量，照他看来是远不如萨列里有乐趣。“你不允许我分享你的快乐吗？我们可是好朋友啊！”


	7. Chapter 7

萨列里涨红了脸。一半是因为愤怒，一半是因为恐惧。

正如他所说，堕落一旦开始就停不下来。恶魔们可以通过接吻和身体接触共享快感，身体还残留着与莫扎特欢爱的余韵让他变得就像是一个打开的果酱罐——恶魔发情的味道就像是的蛾子发香器一样，隔着几百公里也能被闻到。他可不想惹上麻烦。

恶魔吻了他的嘴唇，然后再吻了一次。他的眼睛里闪过一丝兴奋的红光，脸上的表情像是尝到了什么好东西一样。

“我改变主意了。”恶魔突然说。“你来参加我的party吗？我想我正好需要一位乐师。”

“你是说dj？”萨列里皱了皱鼻子，有点不相信他会就此放过自己。

“不，乐师。真正的乐师。”恶魔严肃地说，“乐师那个乐师。你会来的吧？你还欠着我一笔保管费呢。”

不，我不会！萨列里在心里无声的大喊。他半点也不想和这个恶魔再扯上关系了！可是到嘴边的却是“是，我愿意。”

这个万恶的资本家喜笑颜开。“我会为你准备乐队的，保证让你宾至如归。”

18世纪宫廷舞会主题的晚会。

最先入场的贪图享乐的、富有的魅魔们。她们把尾巴藏在宽大繁复裙摆之下，她们的人类客人戴着高仿真的角和尾巴，并且愚蠢的以为不会被在场的恶魔发现。而高贵的绅士们礼服绣着金线，镶嵌着细小的珠宝，他们穿着的蕾丝衬衫是用高速经编机和化纤制成的。

当然，只有真正在18世纪生活过的恶魔们才会如此考究。绝大部分参与者的衣服都是从网上买的。团购的。诚然，groupon，groupalia，易贝和拼多多上的质量和风格不太一致，可主办方宽容大度，并不刻意强求制式的统一。

古装复兴项目组也是恶魔中的一块大蛋糕。恶魔们曾经暗中煽动狂热考据派和时尚派就复兴版古装是否尊重传统制式引发了剧烈的争执，撕打的不可开交，以至于当街把一位路过的classic lolita女士的裙子撕下来浇上汽油在一个十字路口烧毁了，那野蛮的架势和中世纪时期焚烧巫婆差不了太多。有意思的是那位可怜的姑娘恰好是一位处女，于是一个高等恶魔在完全摸不着头脑的状态下被召唤了出来。

就是这场宴会的主人。以下为了方便，我们暂且叫他班——当然，不管是“班”、“卡萨诺瓦”还是“唐璜”都只是他用过的千万个名字之一。为了纪念这一意义重大的事件，他经常会举办复古风格的茶会、舞会和晚宴等等，这些活动在文艺复兴到工业革命之间生活过的死人和恶魔中相当受欢迎。

“你来了，我的兄弟。”他热情地搂住萨列里的脖子同他打招呼，“我来带你去看看你的乐队吧！来吧就像自己家一样。”

他把萨列里 萨列里完全没有感到宾至如归。班给他的根本不是一个正经乐团，只是一帮临时从音乐学校宿舍里随便抓出来的乌合之众，年龄从中学生到老年大学生不等。这批人一共包括一大坨提琴手，一把长笛，两把双簧管，若干铜管，一个钢琴手，以及两名不知所措的架子鼓手和一名无所事事的电吉他手。

萨列里叹了口气，给了他们一挂三角铁。想得出这个点子真是令人发指的邪恶。 

他翻开面前的谱子册。

“我注意到这里有维瓦尔第的《四季》。”

所有人（包括那一坨提琴手）都茫然地瞪着他，仿佛听不懂他说的语言。萨列里深吸一口气，努力想要使自己看上去和善一些，以免给乐队造成无意义的压力。

“贝多芬的《G大调小步舞曲》？”

这下有些人点点头，有些人摇摇头。萨列里发誓这是所有乐器学过一年之内都应该会不可避免的遇见的曲子。

“《小星星》？”他最后试探着问。

这下终于所有人用力点点头，包括新晋的三角铁演奏手。很好，这很18世纪。

萨列里抬起手的那一刻都是颤抖的。

看在撒旦的份上，铜管吹起来都像是放屁，双簧管像鸭子叫，小提琴像是锯木头！！萨列里忧心忡忡地看了一眼滑稽地跳着舞的恶魔们。没有人对此表示出任何不满，甚至假装听懂一样一脸陶醉。萨列里也只好假装自己聋了一样继续指挥下去。

曲子刚一结束，他立刻借口上洗手间，摆脱掉这件要命的差事。刚刚过度紧张他已经出了不少汗，他觉得他需要一些水。他觉得还需要一些速效救心丸，虽然它们并不属于18世纪。

“亲爱的，要来一杯饮料吗？”一位口音奇怪的恶魔侍者妩媚地笑着从他身边经过。她穿了一套女仆装，过短的裙子看上去十分廉价。这离主题差的就有点太远了，比那个cos意大利鼠兔极端动保（“意大利鼠兔，1774年灭绝”）还要不靠谱。

“请给我一杯水，谢谢。”萨列里说。

姑娘递给了他一个杯子，他接过来猛地灌了几口，然后剧烈地咳嗽起来。

“这是什么？”萨列里生气地质问道。

“这是水。”恶魔姑娘肯定地说，“‘伏特加’在俄语里就是水的意思。”

萨列里感到猛然一阵头晕目眩。他不能喝酒，他几乎一点儿也不能喝。于是他踉踉跄跄地走到沙发旁，有一个穿着睡衣的年轻人有些无所适从地坐在那里。萨列里向他打招呼，问他能不能坐在他身边。他说可以。萨列里说你长得有些像我的一个朋友。他说你也是。

他们对视了一会儿。

世界开始恍惚起来……

十八世纪是一个美妙的时代。

十九世纪与二十世纪就开始变得不那么讨喜了。

而我们现在所处的二十一世纪是一个格外有意思时代。可以说，能够在这段时间出生的人们是一种幸运。

从小，莫扎特就生活在以他为主角的世界中——倒不是说他家里有多少座矿，只是他有足够的天分和才华，以至于想要什么只要稍微努力伸手就能够到。他在二十五岁的某一天晚上和一名路过的业务恶魔发生了关系，之后，他做了一个很长很长的梦，不用很努力的就拿到了本来需要过关斩将才能拿到的前世记忆。

不过这份三百多年前的记忆由于提取不规范和存储不合理，如今已经像是一块瑞士奶酪一样——或者说像是杀毒软件眼中的你的电脑系统一样，到处都是漏洞。

莫扎特头痛地躺在床上。前世与今生的记忆像是两种不同形状的弹珠碰来撞去，试图消磨彼此的棱角，找到一种和谐相融的办法。前一刻他是维也纳宫廷里的天才作曲家，后一秒他又回到了那个毕不了业的贫穷音乐学生体内。最后他终于决定需要来点儿药。

“有个要开party的家伙把所有的药都买走了。”药贩子这么对他说，“不过不要紧，我可以把你带去那里，或许能够搞到一点儿。”

综合上述，第二天早上萨列里头疼欲裂地睁开眼睛的时候，看到的枕边躺着的就是那个莫扎特。

花了一点儿时间，萨列里总算慢慢想明白了：恶魔班请他不是为了指挥乐队，而是成为一块香甜的小饼干——让所有人都能分一杯羹。或许他的身体在恶魔中不算是婀娜多姿，甚至可以说是平淡乏味到不足以引起大家的性趣，可是只要和莫扎特在一起，就能产生奇妙的美德拉反应，发出诱人可口风味。他被亲得肿起来的嘴唇，和身上多得有些过分的吻痕和指印就是铁证。他以为他已经足够低调也足够隐忍，但如此卑鄙无耻的戏弄和利用让他气得浑身发抖。

可现在不是思考怎么向恶魔班复仇的时候。眼下有更加棘手，也更加令他恐惧的事等待解决。

18世纪的莫扎特和他都和女人结过婚，并且有一大堆孩子。他们是同事，是朋友，是知己，是竞争对手，但是绝对、绝对没有上过床。

像现在这样赤身裸体，下半身沾满黏糊糊的不明液体，双腿亲密地交叠在一起睡觉，更是从来不曾有过。

“……”

莫扎特咕哝着醒来，在他面前缓缓睁开眼睛。他的眼睛还是那样明亮快活，带着萨列里再熟悉不过的那种近乎残忍的天真。只是一瞬间的目光交汇萨列里就足以确定了，是那个来自于18世纪的莫扎特。货真价实的莫扎特。

“哎呀，萨列里？”他揉揉眼睛，语气有些吃惊，“安东尼奥萨列里大师？”

“致敬，这史诗的时刻。”

别墅顶楼的露台上，恶魔班对着虚空向他们举杯，露出一个回味的笑容。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *可能是美国众神+好兆头au的故事。
> 
> *可能是又月又法的扎和萨的故事。

“怎么样？我听说新来的这位兄弟很不一般，我们为了攻克他专门建了一份档案。他生前可是一位位高权重的大人物，还毒杀了自己的同僚——据说是一位神所青睐的天才。这是一件大大的丰功伟绩，也许他一来就能成为我们的主管。”

“呃，实际上他没有毒杀自己的同僚。”恶魔翻了翻档案，不好意思地说。“我知道，虽然传闻是这么说的。”

所有的恶魔都失望地叹了口气。

“不过他的确狠狠地嫉妒过他。”他故意加上“狠狠地”这样的形容词，让恶魔们再一次精神一震，“可是……可是也没有造成什么实际伤害。”他的声音小了下来，为这位新兄弟的无辜感到有点愧疚。

“实际上，他一生中除了好事什么也不做。”另一位恶魔抢过档案，一边翻腾一边鄙夷地说。

“那他为什么会来这里呢？”

“因为他典当了他的灵魂。用来让他的那位同僚——呃、复活。“

恶魔们一愣，然后爆发出一阵刺耳的的大笑起来。他们笑得前仰后合，好像很久都没有听到过这么好笑的事了。

“他疯了？还是老糊涂了？”

“可能都有吧，”一个恶魔猜测到，“这里写着，他认为，他的生命微不足道，希望能够换取莫扎特多一点的时间，让他为这个世界创作更多美妙的音乐。因为这个世界值得更多美好的音乐。”

恶魔们再次哈哈大笑起来。看来新来的这位新来的兄弟虽然心眼不够邪恶，但起码可以给他们提供足量的欢笑。

很快，恶魔们笑够了，渐渐冷静下来。

“你说这种事是真的吗？真的能办得到吗？”一个恶魔质疑道，“我记得关乎复活的事非常严格。总不可能让已经下葬了多年的人从坟墓里走出来吧？又不是万圣节或者审判日。”

“当然，当然。”另一个恶魔说，“为了避免打草惊蛇对时代造成过多的影响和干涉，我们把他的复活安排到三百年后了。”

“三百年后？那他岂不是一出生就过时了？谁还会听三百多年前的音乐呀！”

“条约里并没有包括售后服务。”拿着档案的恶魔耸耸肩，“那家伙写的音乐有没有人听就不是我们的责任了。”

恶魔从来不会做亏本的买卖。贪婪的人类向他们典当灵魂，换来的多半是什么又愚蠢又没什么价值的玩意儿。

因此三百年后的某一个宿醉的早晨，萨列里终于在床上喜提莫扎特的时候，他采取了任何一个理智尚存的人会采取的举动：立刻逃跑。

“您别走、您别走！”莫扎特急切地想要拉住他的衣角，可是却抓住一条又软又滑的东西……是一条尾巴？！莫扎特吓了一跳，连忙松开了手。萨列里像是被烫了一样弹跳起来，仿佛第一次发现自己变成一件邪恶的东西。他感到无地自容，踉踉跄跄地翻身下床，可是脚一接触地面便像是面团一样软倒了。他的双腿颤抖着跪在地毯上，裤子早就不知所踪，白皙的大腿和臀部上布满了嫣红的吻痕和青紫的指印。他全身发着抖，耸着肩膀，把自己尽可能的缩成很小的一团，一边寻觅着可以蔽体的衣物一边挪动着身体，试图尽可能的远离莫扎特的视线。

莫扎特的脑子里出现了连着出现了三句话，这三句话出现的速度就和你看到这三行字的速度差不多。

天啊，这是那个萨列里！

天啊，我把萨列里睡了！

天啊，萨列里让我睡了！

“萨列里……？”莫扎特又叫了一声，用一种半是梦幻半是不确定的语气。

地上的那个男人——或者说是那个生物——悲惨地瑟缩了一下，证实了他的猜想。莫扎特还是有点不敢相信。他脑中很难与那位18世纪的音乐家联想在一起。在他的记忆中，宫廷乐师长永远是优雅、谦和、游刃有余的，他的仕途和生活一路顺风顺水，直到自己在潦倒中死去之时也只见到他深深的蹙眉，绝对没有像是现在这么狼狈过。

可是新的记忆并没有取代之前的记忆，他还清楚地记得就在数个小时之前，自己是如何一遍一遍把他苍白的嘴唇吻得嫣红，如何掰开他的大腿享用他的秘部，一边拉扯着那根肉呼呼的尾巴，听见他柔软的求饶发出开心的笑声。

如今他进退两难，像是一个吓坏了的兔子，正努力试图伪装成地毯上的一小块污渍。

莫扎特叹了口气，跳下床来，强行拥抱住蜷缩在地毯上瑟瑟发抖的男人，而后者只是象征性地挣扎几下便安静下来。他身上有一股面包房里才会闻到的甜味，胡子上似乎永远沾着蛋糕屑或者饼干屑，他的怀抱就像是一簇温暖而安静的火苗。莫扎特闭上眼睛，沉浸在黑暗之中。这样，宫廷乐师长和那个突然降临的恶魔的形象就都模糊不清了，一切就只剩下了眼前的这个萨列里。

“我都想起来了。”他最终慢慢地说。

被抱住的男人沉默着，像是一截干枯已久的树干。

“您怎么变成这样啦？”

萨列里依然默不作答。莫扎特拥抱着他，一点一点的吻他。

“对我说说话吧。”他恳求到，“别不理我，求求您了。”

萨列里的确有很多话想对他说。他本来以为，在莫扎特死前自己已经把该说的说完了的，可是莫扎特死后过了很久，他还是有很多话想要告诉他。

比如说想要告诉他，你的孩子已经长成一位非常靠谱又温柔的绅士。《费加罗的婚礼》恢复演出了。你的书信里他妈的写了些什么？你当时看上的那个年轻人后来比你还要有名。树长高了。你绝对不敢相信19世纪发生了什么。可乐好喝。丸子很好吃。

不过绝对不是在这种时候。


	9. Chapter 9

“欢迎。”萨列里最后说，“欢迎回来。”

一边这么说着，萨列里推开了他，用一种缓慢而坚决的力道。莫扎特试图伸出手挽留他，也被他轻柔灵巧的避开了。

“您能回来真是全人类的幸运。”他说着，冷漠地起身，挡开了莫扎特的手。显然“全人类”的范畴内并不包括他。

莫扎特的眼睛里闪过惊讶和受伤的神色。“您要去哪儿啊？”他恳求到，“能不能不要离开我，求您了！这个时代我不认识别人。我好孤独。”

“您有家人，您有朋友，莫扎特先生。”萨列里已经退到了一个安全距离之外。一边迅速穿着衣服，一边头也不抬地回答道，“您还有您的音乐。神让你再次出生，是因为你对这个世界有义务没完成。你应该继续创作音乐。”

“我会的！”莫扎特再次雀跃起来，“我当然会继续创作音乐！同您一起！”

“不，不。”萨列里做了一个停止的手势，“待在您的位置，莫扎特。我们都会相安无事。如您所见，我是一个恶魔。我很忙，我有很多别的事要做。”

萨列里已经完全穿戴整齐了。除了西装是近现代流行的款式，他看上去与18世纪那位时髦又古板的音乐家别无二致。身份的差异给了莫扎特一种威慑，不过他并没有因此罢休。

“可是大师，您为什么会变成这幅样子呢？”他不甘心地追问道，“您为什么会变成恶魔？”

“因为我毒杀了你。”萨列里几乎是不假思索地答道。

莫扎特完全不信。他果断地连连摇头：“这怎么可能呢？”

几百年来。几百年来，萨列里已经在数不清的类似场合做过很多遍解释了。合情合理，有大量的影视、音乐、文字资料提供足量的证据证明这个观点，并且论及动机在众多恶魔的勾当之中也算不得那么不光彩的事。不过一听到就表示完全不信的只有莫扎特本人。

“可是您也不知道您是怎么死的吧？”萨列里讽刺地大笑出声，“是真的，谋杀是无可饶恕之罪。我变成了恶魔，这就是最好的证据。”满意地看到了莫扎特震惊又难过的眼神，萨列里决定把伤口撕的更大一些：“你大可以去查查资料。我当时因为过度嫉妒您的才华，认为只有您死掉才能给我们这些庸碌的音乐家生存和创作的空间。当这件事不再威胁到我的时候，我全说了。”

一口气说完之后，萨列里等待着。

莫扎特会有什么反应呢？他会盈满泪水，歇斯底里地大喊“你这个无耻的骗子，我和你势不两立！”吗？或者只是沮丧地转过身去，宣称与他恩断义绝、再也不要见他？会讽刺他被世人所遗忘？会评价他罪有应得？不过这无所谓，类似的声音萨列里几乎已经听腻了。他不在乎。而且不论哪种选择都是好的。对他，对莫扎特都是。

窗台上的一个空花盆的侧面粘着一块很旧的粉色口香糖。萨列里注视着它，试图想象自己的身体慢慢变小，消失在墙缝里……

年轻的音乐家低着头，闷闷不乐地戳着手机屏幕，又愁眉苦脸地想了好一会儿，说：“可是大师不像是坏人啊！大师为什么要出现在我身边又没有杀死我呢？为什么说出让我继续创作音乐的话呢？”

……这种情况他倒是没有想过。萨列里一时语塞，像是被面试官问道了“你认为你的缺点是什么”，只好硬着头皮磕磕巴巴地回答：“因为……因为我只是觉得你不该这么早死。现在你对我没什么威胁，活过来也没什么……我只是凑巧路过这里罢了。”

“那么，不管怎么说大师已经改变主意啦！”莫扎特眉开眼笑，“那我就和大师和好吧！”

他说着，抓住萨列里的手使劲握了握。这就算是和好了。

“您不能这样！”萨列里迅速抽回了自己的手，几乎是失去理智地大声反驳：“我是一个恶魔，这对您来说毫无益处。”

“如果我不准备交付我的灵魂的话，也没什么害处。”莫扎特小心翼翼地说，“不过说不定我会改变主意呢？因此对您来说也没什么害处。不是吗？”

几小时后，莫扎特唱着《孤独的牧羊人》，乘上了去萨尔茨堡的飞机。他只用了两遍就学会了这首经典名曲，这种小调的唱法简直是为他量身打造的，能够帮助他有效的和驴子和山羊进行沟通。

不过莫扎特哪儿来这么多钱？

是这样的：莫扎特有一个姐姐。自从莫扎特的父母过世后，姐弟俩一直过着很拮据的生活，是姐姐一直靠辅导艺术生钢琴来勉强缴足两个人的学费。是会在圣诞贺卡上写“胆敢辍学就打断你的狗腿”的那种姐姐。

萨列里对这种提前透支学费用于旅行的草率举动不予认同，不过他为什么要为莫扎特着想呢？他应该多为自己着想。比如说应该仔细反省一下，自己为什么会坐在莫扎特身边并悄悄在印有“汉莎航空”餐巾纸上记录下他刚刚哼出来的《祥云进行曲》的谱子——“为了世界的音乐财富”这个理由在五分钟前已经用过一次了。


	10. Chapter 10

众所周知，修女玛丽亚和莫扎特承包了全萨尔茨堡的旅游业形象代言工作。谈起对萨尔茨堡人民的精神贡献和自豪感，他们两个很难分出高下；但是论及对相关产业的贡献，显然是后者要大的多。原因很简单：玛丽亚的扮演者朱莉叶·安德鲁斯至今仍然安康，她完全可以向广告商们收取巨额的形象代言费，并且向媒体反驳自己并没有在星期三食用炸肉饼的习惯，这点莫扎特是做不到的。

萨尔茨堡的大街小巷都在售卖“莫扎特最喜欢吃的烤香肠”“莫扎特最爱吃的鸡肉饼”“莫扎特代言的巧克力”“莫扎特最爱的咖啡”“莫扎特最爱吃的意大利面”（莫扎特爱吃意大利面吗？）“莫扎特最爱喝的威士忌”等等。莫扎特到底爱吃什么爱喝什么，历史上从来没有一个确切的定论，音乐史专家和历史学家也不屑于研究这样无法创造人文价值的话题。不过有什么关系呢，反正叫莫扎特的人很多。谁也没有特指为自己的招牌食物代言的莫扎特是18世纪的某一位音乐家。

如今，来自于18世纪的某位莫扎特本着严谨求实的精神把每一种和他的名字有关的食物都买了一点，并且觉得都很好吃。他还买了一顶装饰着羽毛、蕾丝和干花的莫扎特风格的帽子——这帽子估计只能在美国的摇滚音乐节上才带的出去——并且公正的平价这确实是他喜欢的风格。比起大部分到此一游的旅客，他的打扮和行为都显得有点过分活泼了，引起了一些人的侧目。已经有两个警察向他索要身份证、并且满脸狐疑的试图从他身上闻出大麻的味道。不过莫扎特从来不嗑药，他本来就是这么活泼。如果真的有什么可疑植物的味道，那也只可能是跟在他身后的萨列里先生传来的。

萨列里也不嗑药。不过他的兜里总是装着一板lsd，两支大麻烟和一瓶速效救心丸，这些东西能够帮助他快速的和客户群体打好关系。

如果说莫扎特还保留着大部分古典时期的神韵，萨列里比起18世纪来已经变了很多。他穿一件发白的牛仔夹克。他的眼睛是琥珀色的，有点像是蛇的眼睛，也有点像猫。他戴着一副黄色的墨镜来隐藏这点。他的嘴唇是不健康的苍白色，眼眶发黑，有一种忧郁而又阴沉的气息——不过这些在这个时代都算是潮流，可以让他在任何场合融入群体。除此之外，他仍然是个温和腼腆、不太懂得拒绝的男人。

“在我现在的身体小的时候，我曾经跟父亲来过这里，音乐启蒙教育什么的。不过早就记不清了。”莫扎特说着，一边不顾反对把吃了一半的芥末香肠塞进萨列里嘴里，“现在我又有了新的记忆。这些记忆对我现在的身体来说是新的，但是对我现在的灵魂来说确实旧的。这可真是奇妙，您能明白我说的吗？我觉得这里变了，似乎又没变。”

“政府规定禁止拆除改造过于古老的房子。”萨列里含糊不清的解释道。他被拉着走了大半天了，虽然不知道莫扎特这么做是什么用意，不过他也一直没有找到合适的借口离开。

“您是说，我当初生活过的那些地方有可能还是当初的样子吗？”莫扎特问。

“我看到您的故居是相当有名的地标建筑。”

“那么我想我的东西说不定还在！”莫扎特突然高兴起来，“您跟我来吧！”

莫扎特紧紧的拉着他的手，他们在灰色的砖石铺成的大街上飞奔起来。鸽子一丛丛的从他们身边飞走，街头乐队的音符也一丛丛的从他们身边飞走了。萨列里跟在他的后面，看着他卷曲的棕色头发，能够感受到莫扎特手心里微微渗出的汗水。他呼吸的频率和鞋子踏上石板的声音急促交织在一起，形成了一种有规律的节奏，就像是低音鼓或者贝斯。这个想法在萨列里沉寂的心中划出了一道闪着微光的金色弧线。

“我们到了！”莫扎特大喊，他们在一座浅黄色的房子前停住了脚步。

那道金色的弧线消失了。


	11. Chapter 11

莫扎特在萨尔茨堡度过了他的童年和青年时代，以下是他生活在这里的证据：

一把小提琴、一架羽键琴、一架钢琴，若干字迹潦草的手稿和一幅无数次出现在谷歌搜索里的肖像。

不过莫扎特要找的不是这些，这些他拿不动也带不走，而且他自己也记不得是否曾经使用过它们。他央求萨列里想办法让那些心不在焉的志愿者解说员更加心不在焉一些，然后撬开了一个裂掉又被糊死的深邃的墙缝，从里面掏出来两个小石头来。

这是两颗鸽子蛋大小圆溜溜的石头，不是什么宝石，不是什么矿物，也没有什么好看的花色。实际上这两颗石头太普通了，太不起眼了，以至于存放了两百多年都没有人发现、也没有人清扫干净。但这两颗石头的的确确是来自两百多年前的、属于莫扎特的石头。

“当初那个比我大两岁的邻居孩子保罗对我说这两颗是天下第一圆的石头，价值连城。”莫扎特兴奋地介绍到，他的眼睛闪闪发亮，“所以我就拿小提琴交换了这两颗石头。事后我爸爸把我揍了一顿，去邻居家把小提琴要了回来，然后保罗的妈妈也把保罗揍了一顿。我高兴坏了，因为他并没有把我的石头要回去。我就把它们藏起来了。它们真的很圆——虽然我不确定它们是不是最圆的。”

他说着，把他宝贵的石头放在了萨列里手上让他也看看。萨列里礼貌的摸了摸，还给了他。莫扎特看上去高兴极了，就因为这么简单的东西就快乐起来了。萨列里感到有些羡慕。

不过萨列里马上意识到，这只是一个被时间抛下的人，拼命的把他与他的时代仅有的联系牢牢攥在手里罢了。

“对不起，对不起，也许这有些太孩子气了。我们去骑马吧？”莫扎特小心翼翼的建议到，然后害怕他消失一样再次拉住了他的手。

莫扎特从来也不怎么会骑马。他也不太想学，而且拒绝驯马师的教导，固执的要和萨列里乘坐一匹。好在萨列里生前酷爱骑马，而且骑术甚佳，让莫扎特不需要过分关注胯下的动物。

萨尔茨堡的郊外是很美的：向日葵的叶子是新鲜的绿色，草地是嫩绿的，远处的雪山在太阳的照射下闪着辉煌的金光。不仅仅是玛利亚和孩子们，任何人通晓音律都会忍不住高歌一曲。有小学校的老师带着孩子们在草地上野餐，他们拍着手奶声奶气的唱歌，或者鼓着腮帮子吹口风琴、拿面包皮打架。莫扎特拿着录音笔哼着小调。当他有了绝妙的灵感的时候就会用力仰过头枕在萨列里肩膀上，偷偷观察他的表情，但是萨列里有些心不在焉。

有一个问题一直困扰着他。

莫扎特在试图取悦他——这个发现让他非常的不安。莫扎特不仅仅只是把他当做一个伴游、一个背景板。他——安东尼奥萨列里——已经成了莫扎特链接旧时代的一部分，就像是那两颗藏在墙缝里二百多年的旧石子一样。事实上，他们的关系从来没有这么令人不安的亲密过。这意味着什么呢？艺术家通常又敏感又多情，因此问题迟早都会产生的，如同悬挂在他头上的达摩克里斯的剑。那么到底是什么问题呢？

萨列里不愿意去细想。实际上，稍微触碰这个想法都会令他本能地战栗。他能看到命运的交织像是蛰伏在雪山背面巨大的阴影，他知道这一切必将指向一个触及到他恐惧本源的可怕结果。而解决这个问题的唯一的方法就是远离莫扎特，让莫扎特待在属于他的位置上，做他应该做的工作。然而这个建议莫扎特从来也不听，他自己执行的也不算好。萨列里感到忧心忡忡。

“玩得不开心吗？”莫扎特试探地问，把他从思绪中唤醒。此时太阳已经快要落下了，他们走在城区的街道上，背后是越来越暗的天色，面前是升起的街灯。 

“没有的事。”萨列里慌忙辩解到。这个谎言被很快识破了。

“您不快乐。”莫扎特有些郁郁寡欢，“难道只有收割灵魂能让您快乐吗？难道雪山和树林、孩子的歌声和笑容都不能使你快乐吗？难道音乐不能使你快乐吗？”

“也不能这么说……”萨列里慢条斯理地斟酌着词汇，“您瞧，在音乐方面我不是那么有名气——“

“您瞧，我看见了什么？”莫扎特突然兴奋地大叫起来，“是萨列里餐馆。您是一位很优秀的音乐家，是有足够有名气让人记住您的。走吧，我们去那里吃吧！”

萨列里餐馆主要经营维也纳风格的意大利菜。这家餐馆在附近小有名气，当这个城市里的人们受够了莫扎特——或者仅仅是因为他们吃够了香肠和炖猪肘的时候，他们就会来这里坐坐。他们的菜单上还印了两位音乐家的小故事，非常应景。

“您看，这上面说您并没有毒杀我。”莫扎特慢慢地说，一边从菜单上抬起眼睛审视着他。“很多证据和资料都这么说了。这是怎么回事？”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 敷衍的一更

在本世纪初的时候，地狱的流言部门曾经发生过大幅度裁员。

上面这么认为的：过去传播流言被认为是一种语言艺术，一门有门槛的技术活儿——演讲、戏剧、咏唱和鲁特琴，你起码需要精通一种或几种才能保证流言的广泛流传。而如今在互联网时代，你甚至不用一张能说会道的嘴，只要埋下引线、煽风点火，流言就能像是核聚变一样爆炸性的传播。而且那些顶坏顶坏的猜测与不合逻辑的推断往往都不是恶魔的主意，只有真正的人类才想的出来。这就极大地削减了恶魔的工作量。一个恶魔，只要申请一笔资金在社交平台上买些粉丝，发表一些“生吃茄子可以减肥”“xx明星草粉”“用洋葱不断按摩秃顶就有生发的功效”“今天是麻花藤的生日，转发这条消息到三个群你将获得100x币，我已经试过了，你呢？”之类，就能轻松引起愚蠢轻信与争执。

但是他们错了。信息的更迭瞬息万变，舆论的走向比核聚变更加难以控制，稍微不注意就会引火上身。最后他们不得不返聘一些下岗恶魔，负责侦查不利流言的传播中心，然后沿着网线过去把对方结结实实的打一顿。

以上的例子说明，对于专职管理流言传播的恶魔部门人类社会舆论尚且难以控制，对于一个普通的销售恶魔来说，更是十分困难的。

时代已经不知不觉再次改变了。萨列里紧盯着菜单想，以前他得说自己的坏话才能赢得认同，现在又得学会说自己的好话。

“证据和资料都可以作假，毕竟这么多年了，谁也不知道是否可靠。”他咕哝着说，一边试图选择一款意大利的红酒。他诚挚的希望莫扎特能够快点跳过这个话题。

“哦。”莫扎特低下头浏览着意面的部分，漫不经心地继续问道：“如果这上面说的是真的，那您为什么会成为恶魔呢？您做了很多好事，究竟是什么让你罪不可赦、堕落至此？”

“可能是因为我撒谎成性。”萨列里随口说到。

“这我倒是相信。”莫扎特讽刺道，“但是我一定比你更有资格下地狱才对。”

“是吗？那么可能是因为你的功大于过。世界需要你继续创造音乐，所以让你又活过来了。这是一个奇迹，你为什么不去附近的教堂里去感谢主呢？”

“多么讽刺啊！”莫扎特大声说，“一个恶魔来关心我是否按时做弥撒！可是抱歉，我从来没有觉得我听到了什么神的指示，也没有见过天使什么的。这世上有太多出色的音乐家了，比方说舒伯特，比方说肖邦，比方说约翰列侬，这个世界需要太多太多音乐了。可是单单是我——我就这么活过来了，我并不认为是神迹。这到底是为什么呢？”

莫扎特说完，自顾自的陷入了沉思。萨列里给他倒了酒，把自己盘子里的牛肉分给他一些。谢天谢地，他不再追究这个问题了。


	13. Chapter 13

下一站是奥地利。

虽然说是过去生活了很久的地方，但是自从英语取代法语成为新的流行，萨列里就对德语区不是那么感兴趣了。不过不管怎么说，维也纳总是音乐之都。那座漂亮宏大的国家歌剧院，仍然是吸引世界无数游客和音乐爱好者的圣地。

“什么？最近没有？今年都没有吗？”

“看样子是这样的。”

“今年也没有安东尼奥萨列里的歌剧？”

“很遗憾。”

“这不合理，”莫扎特看着订票网站，深深地皱起眉头，“为什么没有您的歌剧呢？一部都没有？您写了那么多的歌剧，有很多都是真正的杰作！我还想要看看我死后您写的那些作品在剧院上演出呢。”

“您说笑了。您的音乐才是最好的，被时代所限制住的音乐最后都会被时代所淘汰。”萨列里漫不经心地浏览着订票手册。莫扎特的作品倒是全年演出的，贝多芬也常年占有一席之地。而萨列里？他不记得他的作品在他死后还在任何地方演出过。

“那别的呢？“莫扎特不甘心地问，”我想要多听听您的音乐。什么都可以。歌剧，摇滚，爵士，民谣，什么都好，您一定对这个时代比我熟悉的多吧？”

萨列里皱着眉头想了一会儿。他的作品很快就卖掉了版权，手上除了一些残破的摸鱼曲以外没什么拿得出手的东西。

“没有特别好的。”他抱歉地说，“实际上，我自己也不太记得写过什么。我的作品卖掉版权就很少再听了。期末考试过后谁还留着课本呢？”

“您在开玩笑？”莫扎特瞪大眼睛，不可思议地看着他。“您在开玩笑，对吧。”

萨列里没有开玩笑，但他也没有想到莫扎特的反应会这么大。他只好尴尬地笑笑：“既然都来了，我们不如就近选一场吧，明天晚上有您的《魔笛》。您难道不好奇您的作品在这个时代的演出有什么不一样的吗？”

《魔笛》是萨列里很喜欢的一部作品。在这部歌剧刚刚上演的那段日子里， 莫扎特曾经特别邀请他去他的包厢去听。当时萨列里只觉得他在炫耀，但那确实是一部精彩绝伦的作品。序曲还没结束他就完全忘记了莫扎特的存在，全身心地沉浸在音乐中，情不自禁地起身大声叫好、流泪，手掌都拍得疼了。在心中竞争对手的面前失态令他感到窘迫，但是莫扎特完全没有洋洋自得，他紧紧握住萨列里的手，他和他一样眼睛发亮，兴奋而又幸福。

后来呢？后来，歌剧和古典音乐已经不是一种大众娱乐了，歌剧院和音乐厅也越来越少。随着大众口味的变化，如今大部分年轻人都欣赏不来或者没有条件欣赏他那个时代的音乐了，只有少部分真心热爱着的人还忍受着穷困潦倒和随时失业的恐慌地坚守着这一领域。 电影院和摇滚演唱会倒是越来越多。萨列里为了业绩忙着跟上时代的发展，自己已经很少有时间去听歌剧了。

萨列里觉得便宜的站票就可以，但是莫扎特坚持花了大价钱选了中间靠前排的地方。演出和当年一样精彩。当愤怒的夜后斥责女儿的时候，高亢美妙的音符充满了大厅，每个人的心都为之战栗。萨列里感觉莫扎特没有看台上的女高音，反而在用眼角偷偷观察他，这令他有点不安。他装作没有注意的样子，全神贯注地紧盯着舞台。

然后那些光。他又看到了。

那是一丛丛黯淡、突兀的金色，好像晶状体中的悬浊物一样不规则地运动着。如果眼前的舞台是一张发黄的旧照片，那些弧光像是用很细的油漆笔在上面画上去的一样，在现实的幕布上凸现出来。萨列里为之深深着迷。

莫扎特在他身边轻轻地叹了口气。

演出结束后，莫扎特没有再热情地缠着萨列里说话了，也没有再哼任何一曲快乐的小调。他去买了一束玫瑰花，萨列里依然沉默着、像一个影子一样跟着他，他们一起来到了维也纳中央公墓。

年仅35岁的音乐天才在生前过着贫困辛劳的生活，但是死后却得到了极大地优待。在这所高贵又漂亮的墓园里，他在最显眼的地方有一座青铜制成的纪念碑，一位哀戚的缪斯低头垂手坐在一摞乐谱稿上，为她青睐的孩子的逝去而哀痛。他的墓前有来自世界各地的游客、仰慕者和音乐家留下的纪念品：白玫瑰，菊花，装着小蜡烛的灯盏，萨尔茨堡的明信片，莫扎特巧克力，咖喱香肠（已经冷的和石头一样）。一大束没有完全干枯的百合花上放着一张小卡片，上面写着：如果你发现了有疑似莫扎特长相的男人站在墓碑前，请联系xxxxx。莫扎特捡起来嗅了嗅，上面有一股很熟悉的香水味。

他们在纪念碑前默默地站着。

“到此为止了吧。”莫扎特突然开口说，“您不必继续跟着我了。”

萨列里长舒了一口气。他有些不确定地看了莫扎特一眼，想知道莫扎特是不是真心让他离开。莫扎特没有看他，只是盯着自己的墓碑出神。

“您确定您不需要什么帮助了吗？”萨列里友好地问。

莫扎特揉了揉眼睛，有些勉强地笑笑。“不，不。我太任性了，勉强您跟着我这么久。您有自己的事要完成吧？”

“不，并不算是勉强。“萨列里整了整衣领，礼貌地说到，”您这一路上即兴创作的旋律都精彩极了，这将对我以后的业务大有帮助。我也算是不虚此行。“

“业务。工作。”莫扎特情不自禁发出冷笑，“您已经这么称呼音乐了吗？这听上去硬邦邦的。”

“也许吧。”萨列里耸耸肩，“可这就是我每天都要做的事。”

“可是您从前不是这样的。在过去我们共事的时候，您还不是这样的。”

“什么？”

莫扎特苦涩地摇摇头。“那个时候我多么喜欢和您讨论音乐啊！您可是我所知道的极少数真正热爱音乐的人之一！我们在一起的时候是多么快活啊！那些我们一起写的小调，那些精巧漂亮的唱段……”莫扎特感叹道，他的神色又暗淡了一些。“可是现在，您好像对音乐不是那么上心了。”

这完全是胡说八道！萨列里马上就想张嘴反驳。音乐是他引以为豪、赖以为生的工具。这么多年来，他已经帮助了很多落魄的艺术家过上潇洒的日子。可是莫扎特自言自语一般的继续说下去：

“难道一个有学术理想的博士会以当枪手写论文为傲吗？您只是把音乐当成您的业务，您谋生的工具。您甚至不再因为您的作品自豪了。您通晓音律，却只通过规则和技术生产那些音符，就像在工厂里生产一个个零件。太枯燥了！我甚至难以从那些旋律中辨认出你的风格。”

“我老了。”萨列里想了想，承认到。这也不算是完全的假话。反正他从来就比不上莫扎特。三百年前是这样，三百年后也没有任何长进。他早就认输了。

莫扎特有些伤感的叹了口气。“不只是音乐。您对什么都不那么上心了。你好像对什么都不太感兴趣了。”

“是啊。一个人老了之后就没有那么多精力和激情了。”萨列里耸耸肩，解释道：“从前再热爱的事物也成为了例行公事，反正我也不知道我除了音乐还会做别的什么。谁知道死后反而要一直上班呢……”

莫扎特突然凑过来，亲吻了他的嘴唇。

热度短暂地停留了片刻，又迅速消失了。萨列里觉察到这个吻和他们之前的亲昵不太一样，这令他的不安加剧了。音乐家是多么的敏锐啊！而莫扎特的敏锐又在所有音乐家之上。萨列里意识到，他已经得到了一个答案。悬挂在头顶的达摩克里斯之剑开始疯狂松动。他知道了什么？他将止步于此吗？还有什么可以掩盖和补救的吗？

……

萨列里注视着他，注视着他忧伤的瞳孔，像是凝视着暴风雨前的花。

“不，因为您不再爱了。”他说。

这句话像是寂静的湖水中投入了一枚石子，还没来得及激起多少涟漪便永远的沉寂了。萨列里没有反驳，也没有接话。莫扎特在陈述一个观察得来的简单而且正确的事实：萨列里已经不会再产生爱意。自从他们相遇的那一刻起，他从来没有发自内心的开怀大笑过，也没有因为任何一段美妙的旋律站起身来大声叫好、眼睛发亮过，无论是壮丽的雪山和皮毛光亮的马匹，还是散发的吉普赛女郎赤足的舞蹈，街头餐车卖的蜂蜜面包圈和奶油泡芙，孩子们的口风琴和奶声奶气的歌声——不，那双昔日温暖的、愉快的蜂蜜色的眼睛如今空无一物，只能偶尔的反映出莫扎特灵魂的倒影。他已经失去了感知爱与美的触角，失去了真诚的心——而这些都已经在很早以前因为一个不甚明智的决定，用来换取在当时他认为更加值得的东西了。这些他当然不能告诉莫扎特。

“为什么？”莫扎特问道。他看着他，眼睛颤抖着，声音颤抖着，似乎马上就要支离破碎。他锐利的目光令萨列里更加不安，只好不假思索地脱口而出一个又一个的谎言：

“是衰老，莫扎特。你的心还停留在那个时代，你还年轻，而我已经是一个三百岁的老人了……”

可是莫扎特的泪水不愿意听他拙劣的辩驳，一颗一颗地滴在他的手上，几乎要把他烫伤了。年轻的音乐家只是看着他，不断地流泪，脸上的表情足以让任何一个有心之人心碎。天啊，这可真是棘手！萨列里迅速垂下了眼睛，他可从来没有想过要伤害莫扎特。

“为什么……”

“我的心已经累了，莫扎特。我对你，对这个时代来说都太老了。”萨列里柔和地说，一边拿出手帕为他擦干泪水，“而你还年轻，还可以继续创作音乐。这个世界需要您的音乐才华。”

“才华！”莫扎特愤怒地抓住他的衣袖，“哈！那不过只是空架子而已，一个手段。是爱！爱才是创造出杰作源泉。我付出那样多的爱，就算是顽石一般的心肠也应该被打动了。如果您讨厌我，那么您应该早早拒绝我才对。可是你没有……你跟着我，像是一个影子模仿着爱我的样子，但是在你心里，你却不肯爱我，也不肯恨我。我……我就像在向一个深渊里不断的呼喊，却永远也听不到一点点回音，您理解我的感觉吗？”

“我——”

“您不理解！” 

没有等萨列里反驳，莫扎特就大声打断了。萨列里无助地看着歇斯底里的音乐家，他的谎言在编造出来之前就被拆穿了，他不知道如何应对。他一向不太擅长应对别人的怒火。通常，人们发现被恶魔欺骗会选择狠狠地打他一顿（即使这种发泄行为不是很有效）。虽然不太好受，但他觉得挨一顿打还是要比应付愤怒的莫扎特要好多了。

“可是，这世上每一个人都爱你呀，莫扎特。他们都会回应你的。”他继续试图讲道理，“你瞧，这么多年过去了。几百年了！你的音乐经久不息，依然在世界各地演奏。你是不会老的，这是你的天赋。”

“您不明白……您不明白，”莫扎特挫败地质问道， “可是您为什么会不明白呢？您明明最应该知道音乐是什么样的。”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每天都在没有办法取悦大家的痛苦中失声痛哭……不过算了。

音乐是什么样子？音乐是有逻辑的声音，一种关于时间流逝的艺术形式。把一组音符规律的排列在一起，这就称得上是音乐了。萨列里就是这么创作音乐的，他不认为有哪里出错了。但是他不敢再和莫扎特争辩。莫扎特也没有再试图和萨列里讲话。不过即便如此，他最终也没有把玫瑰花放在自己的墓前。萨列里不确定地在不远处跟着他，发现莫扎特来到了他自己的墓。

萨列里的墓离他的同僚、学生们都很远。他的坟墓孤零零地在墓园的墙边，显得冷冷清清的，只有一束黑色的郁金香。郁金香花瓣的边缘有点干掉了，上面放着一张小卡片。莫扎特走上前去，把手中的那束玫瑰也放在了郁金香旁边，然后悲伤地亲吻了那座墓碑。

萨列里站在不远处的一棵树下看着，感觉应该去解释些什么，或者赶紧带着莫扎特离开。但是他什么也说不出来。

“没什么好看的。”他嘟嘟哝哝地说。可是从来也没人听他的。

“你在做什么呢，年轻人？”

莫扎特转过头，身边站着的是一个路过的神父。

“我只是不明白。”莫扎特说，“这里埋葬着一名伟大的音乐家。为什么没有人来为他献上一朵玫瑰呢？为什么他们不明白，萨列里根本不是杀死莫扎特的凶手？”

神父停顿了一下，说：“您看，孩子。问题不在这里。关于萨列里是否毒害了莫扎特并不是重点，关于他一生中做了多少好事、多少坏事也不是重点。重点是：这座墓的主人主动把灵魂出卖给了恶魔，从此他就归于地狱所属了。我们在这里给他安排一个位置，已经是对他的极大尊重了。”

“把灵魂出卖给恶魔？为什么？为什么会有人做这种事？”

“我不知道。我猜因为我们是人类吧！为了金钱，地位，爱情，或者是受到引诱，欺骗。但是总而言之，他这么做了。他被自己的欲望所蒙蔽，他心已经被这桩肮脏的交易玷污了。对不起，我的孩子。”

萨列里以为他和莫扎特的关系已经基本完蛋了，他没想到的是事情还可以更糟一些。

看见莫扎特和那个讨人厌的神父讲过话之后，就气势汹汹地向他冲来，像一个燃烧的火球。

“刚刚神父先生告诉了我一些事，我想和您确认一下。”他紧盯着萨列里，胸口剧烈地起伏着。萨列里绞紧了手指。“您……您出卖了自己的灵魂，所以才会变成恶魔的，是不是？”

萨列里僵了一下。莫扎特目光如炬，他发现在这个问题上他很难撒谎。

“很多人都这么做了。”他有些不自在地耸耸肩，试图让气氛轻松一些。“别这样看着我。”

“为什么要做这种蠢事？什么能比灵魂更宝贵？”

“呃，”萨列里猜测到，“音乐？”

“是您主动的放弃了您的音乐！”

“我没有放弃我的音乐！”萨列里也开始生气了。“您确实比我更有才华，但是您不能总是这么侮辱我的音乐！”

“哈，您还在意您的音乐？”莫扎特的声音讽刺地拔高了，“那您就应该知道一个音乐家最重要的是什么！”

“那你告诉我是什么呢，小天才？”萨列里的声音轻柔而急促，“告诉我！”

“难道不是显而易见吗？热爱与真诚！”

“热爱与真诚！”萨列里简直要气得笑了，“热爱与真诚能够让你吃饱肚子吗？能够让你偿还债务吗？你付出了一生热爱和真诚，可是你又得到了什么呢？世界从来不会回报你同样的爱， 你还没有从这种病态的狂热吃够苦头吗？”

莫扎特脸色苍白地看着他，全身发抖，眼睛里含着泪。仿佛不够卑鄙似的，萨列里继续说下去了：

“说到底，音乐是什么样的呢！”他说道，“音乐！不过是一组有规律的音符而已，取悦于人的玩意儿，音乐家也不过是千万中混饭吃的职业之一。有没有灵魂又有什么关系呢！谁会在乎呢？！”

“萨列里！”莫扎特气得大叫。萨列里冷静下来了。意识到自己刚刚说了些什么，他感到又难过又害怕。但是他们彼此都清楚，没有什么继续讲话的必要了。


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢大家，这个故事挺长的，到现在可能只进展了一半左右吧……我会坚持写完的
> 
> 烦人的搞事班终于出场啦！

莫扎特一个人回家。

他很少发脾气，能够真正触怒他的事情并不多。大部分时候他感到沮丧和疲惫，就像是现在这样。但是没有比眼看着一个受人爱戴、富有才华、并且狂热地爱着音乐的艺术家自甘堕落更加令人伤心难过的了。

现在他需要面对接下来的人生。他的心里空荡而麻木，像是一个自杀失败的人孤独地从泥泞的河水中一步步走出来，又湿又冷，满身是伤。 维也纳，萨尔茨堡，还有萨列里，一切就像是一场奢侈又真实的夏日之梦一般。醒来之后他自己也分不清自己究竟是一个伟大的天才音乐家，还是一个喜欢喝可乐吃咖喱香肠的穷学生。

他从裤兜里掏出来一支皱巴巴的烟，当他从另一个裤兜里掏出打火机的时候，两张皱巴巴的卡片从裤兜里掉了出来：是放在莫扎特和萨列里墓前的名片。一张写着“如果你发现了有疑似莫扎特长相的男人站在墓碑前，请联系xxxxx”；另一张则写着“如果你发现了有疑似萨列里长相的男人站在墓碑前，请联系xxxxx”。

会是谁呢？或者说，会是什么呢？

莫扎特想了想，捡起了放在萨列里墓前的那张。

“你好，沃尔夫冈。我一直期待着和你见面。”

有那么一两秒钟，莫扎特希望出现的会是萨列里——然而伴随着一阵玫瑰花的香气，出现在烟雾中的一个高大健壮的恶魔。他有着一双大角羊一样的犄角和一双低音大提琴那么大的蝙蝠翅膀，一条箭头尾巴又细又长，像是一根有力量的鞭子。不用他自我介绍，也不用任何人提醒，莫扎特就知道这是一个真正的恶魔。那种会躲在圣诞树后把孩子拖走吃掉的，那种唆使人类建造西直门和秋裤型大楼的，那种——真正的恶魔。

“你可以叫我班。这是我最近常用的一个名字。”恶魔眯着红眼睛，一边自来熟地握住莫扎特的手亲切地摇晃。莫扎特吓了一跳。

“你是谁？”他警惕地问，“为什么要在墓前放卡片？

班懒洋洋地打了个呵欠，露出了很久没打磨的尖牙。“我是萨列里的兄弟。那个家伙只有一种情况才会去自己的墓前：就是你硬拉着他去的。我觉得你们可能会需要我的帮助，所以就留了联系方式。”

“不，我不想和恶魔做什么交易。”莫扎特摇摇头。他拿起了他自己墓前的那一张，“那么这一张名片是谁的呢？”

班扫了一眼。”那一张不是我的。”他说，“但我觉得你知道是谁的。“

莫扎特再次嗅了嗅，感觉卡片上香水的味道越发熟悉。然后他想起来了。

”是……萨列里的？”他惊讶道，“他把这个放在我墓前？他知道我会去那里吗？“

“他确实认为如果你复活就一定会去那里。”

“他知道我会回来？”

“是的。哦，当然是的。他一直在等你，都等了好几百年了。”

“为什么？”

“啊呀。”班舔了舔舌头，眼睛里发出残忍兴奋的红光。“真是的，安东尼奥总是这样，把最美味的部分留给我……他没告诉你吗？他献出了灵魂换来你的复活，这就是他成为恶魔的原因。不然呢？他那无聊、冗长又平庸的一生，哪点够得上赢得这双翅膀，这条尾巴？”

有什么沉重而尖锐的东西在莫扎特的心口上轻轻的敲了一下。然后碎掉了。

“他献出了自己的灵魂……让我复活？“他听见自己声音颤抖地问道。”他为什么要这么做？”

“为什么？这是个好问题。”恶魔撇了撇嘴，“他的解释是因为一时糊涂，我觉得也有一定道理。他晚年过得不算好。可怜的老家伙，我想舆论给他的压力太大了，就算他不断申辩他没有暗害莫扎特，不少人都认为活下来的应该是莫扎特而不是他，因为莫扎特能带来更好的音乐。也许在某一个时刻他被说服了，是的，我猜就是这么回事。”

“这太令人难过了。”莫扎特沮丧地说，“我什么也不知道……我还对他说了那些话。他一定难过死了。我真蠢。”

“是的，是的。我真遗憾。”班认同地点点头，“人都会做一些蠢事。不过他会原谅你的，他从来也不会真正生气，这是他的优点之一。”

“我需要找到他。我怎么才能找到他？”

“你要找他做什么？——好吧，这是你们之间的事。听着，我本来不应该告诉你这些的，但是今天我心情比较好：本月的13号正好是一个星期五，是一个恶魔之夜的大日子。在那里见我。我会告诉你他在哪儿的。“

根据最新一版的《恶魔风俗研究》，恶魔之夜的传统起始于女巫之夜。最开始的时候，女巫之夜只是一个异教徒的节日，它有着良好的愿景：在四月末的一个夜晚，德鲁伊教徒点燃篝火并跳舞来庆祝寒冬的逝去，迎接春天的开始。 后来，女巫之夜是变成了女巫交流秘闻、魔药和奴隶的年度集会。中世纪的猎巫活动渐渐平息之后，为了增加人口和鼓励生育，她们邀请了恶魔和其他怪物，把女巫之夜变成了纵欲狂欢之夜。很多稀里糊涂被生出来的恶魔或者杂种都会把生日定在这一天。直到19世纪初，女巫之夜还没有正式邀请过除了歌德以外的其他凡人。

19世纪，名为“贪欲”的地狱公爵在一次地狱代表大会上提出了“恶魔之夜”的草案。他的观点是，人类有受难节，复活节，圣灵降临节，感恩节和圣诞节这么多节日可以庆祝；而作为魔鬼，狂欢享乐的日子太少了。

20世纪以来，恶魔之夜开始向部分凡人开放了，并且发展成为了一个会员制的俱乐部活动。恶魔的vip目标客户，或者已经签订了契约、做出了交易的人类会接到来自地狱的邀请函，就像是保险公司和银行为贵宾赠送的周末采摘和红酒鉴赏活动一样。

再后来，21世纪。恶魔之夜已经成为了一个非常商业化的节日（但是仍然小众），只要知道正确的时间和地点，没有邀请函的人类也能来——只不过像低价旅行团一样需要忍受长时间的购物宣讲。有些地方的恶魔之夜甚至被列在了当地“things to do”的榜单里，为拉动地区经济做出了杰出的贡献。

该死的资本主义。

不过作为一个贫穷理智的学生，莫扎特对一切消费主义陷阱完全免疫，恶魔之夜的强制性购物宣讲当然也不例外。一位伪善又堕落的撒旦主义谈判专家为大家讲解了和恶魔讨价还价的技巧之后，一个慈眉善目的恶魔估价师激动地握住他的手，告诉他他甚至不用付出灵魂，任何一个恶魔都愿意付所有来购买他的音乐才华时，他丝毫不为所动地为自己盛了一些菠萝；当另一个恶魔提出只要他为地狱公爵写一首小夜曲，就能换来下一次大乐透的中奖号码，他只是装作没听见一样将冰激凌挤在小碗里。

毕竟他什么也没付就白白日了一个很可爱的恶魔，这些蝇头小利自然也不会放在眼里。

一个半小时的滔滔不绝的洗脑后，莫扎特吃足了茶点，这群恶魔们也终于含恨放弃了他，让他进入了宴会厅里。

“嘿，沃尔夫冈，你来了！”莫扎特远远地就看见班高兴地向他挥着一大杯冒着白沫的啤酒向他挤过来。他折起了翅膀，骄傲的角上抹了很多的亮晶晶的闪粉，他的男伴含蓄地挽着他的胳膊。

“我正要向你介绍我的舞伴，”班兴高采烈地说，“不过你们应该已经认识了，我想。”

借着昏暗的灯光，莫扎特看清了那个男人的脸。

“……萨列里？”

“他来这里做什么？！”萨列里怒气冲冲地抓住了班的领子。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *班x萨注意
> 
> 莫扎特邂逅了他的命运！

班可从来没有许诺过莫扎特会以什么方式见到萨列里。更没有告诉过萨列里“我很寂寞，陪我散散心”的时候会看到什么。

他可是一个相当聪明的恶魔。聪明的恶魔永远都不会做亏本的买卖。

“得了。”他嗤笑到，“我知道莫扎特是你的VIP。但他已经是一个成年人了，你得允许他有自己的生活。”

他说着，捧起萨列里的脸大大的亲了一口。“你也是，你也要有自己的生活。来吧！我们跳舞去。会很好玩的！”

莫扎特只能眼睁睁地看着班搂住萨列里的腰把他带走，消失在狂欢的人群中。他没有舞伴。

几百年来。几百年来，萨列里和班都维持着简单的合作关系，他已经足够确定班对他本身毫无兴趣——起码没有直接的兴趣。所以当班可怜巴巴地恳求他帮哥们一个忙、结伴去恶魔之夜的舞会的时候，他理所当然地认为班一入场便会迅速甩掉他大喝一通，并在身边迅速聚集两位数的漂亮小妞。

可是糟糕的是，今天晚上他突然变得相当粘人。令人不安的粘人。萨列里觉得应该在事情发展下去之前弄清楚。

“真的要一直跳下去吗？我只是你说很寂寞、没有舞伴会尴尬才会答应你来的！“

“所以呢？”

“你……你不能……我是说，接下来……”萨列里结结巴巴地说，“你是不是应该自由活动了？”

班一脸震惊地看着他。“你在说什么胡话？没有zuo爱对象也很尴尬的！”

“可是你不能——”

“——谢谢甜心，我已经有伴了。“班一边拒绝了试图搭讪的漂亮女恶魔，继续说到， ”我是说，特别是像我这样又漂亮又有魅力的单身恶魔，要是没有可爱的伴侣会被怀疑不举的！这可是很严重的事。“

萨列里涨红了脸，像是被所有捕捉到的猎物一样本能的警惕和愤怒。班喜欢开他的玩笑，但是这次莫扎特也在场，未免有点太过分了一些。

“我……我把你当兄弟！”

班回应他的是亲密的拥抱和绵长的深吻。

“我当然是你的兄弟。远方的表亲。能艹的那种。”高等的恶魔向他抛了个媚眼，挽住了他的胳膊，“走吧，我可是为你准备了很多好玩的。”

莫扎特忧愁地站在墙边。他的手里拿着一杯蜂蜜鸡尾酒，不过并没有喝它——他对恶魔给他提供的任何东西保持怀疑和警惕。他很想找到萨列里，和他说说话，但是不知道这个晚上还能不能办到了。就在他百无聊赖想要离开的时候，他听见一个竖琴一般悦耳的声音响起。

“夜安，我亲爱的孩子。”

莫扎特转过头。他的身边站了一位白色希腊式长袍的美丽女士，盘起的金色头发上戴着一朵百合花。她的周身散发着柔和的微光，额头上有一支类似独角兽的长角，像是一支秀气的钟乳石。她的气质沉静而端庄，既不像是恶魔，也不像是女巫，莫扎特认为她更像是一位仙女或者精灵。

她优雅地抬起戴着手套的手，允许莫扎特握着轻吻了一下。

“您像是月光一样美丽，女士。”莫扎特说。

“谢谢你，年轻人。”她说，“那么你愿意邀请我跳一支舞吗？”

“不，谢谢您。”莫扎特心不在焉地望着人群，“我现在没有心情跳舞。”

“是因为不喜欢这里的音乐吗？”她狡黠地眨眨眼睛，“我明白。根本不对我们的胃口，是不是？”

她轻轻拍了拍手。嘈杂吵闹的电子音乐立刻停止了，优美的大提琴与小提琴协奏曲响了起来。音符像是融化的黄油一样倾泻而出，浓郁而芳香。跳舞的人群傻乎乎的愣了一会儿，又笨拙地跟着音乐跳起来了。

“好多了，不是吗？”女士露出了甜美的笑容。

“您是一位女巫吗？您也是音乐家？”莫扎特感兴趣地问道。

“不，孩子。“她说，”我是一位缪斯。您小时候还见过我的。在你还是婴儿的时候，我经常在你熟睡的时候悄悄亲吻你的额头。你那无与伦比、闪闪发光的音乐才能也是我给你的。”

莫扎特想了想，然后礼貌困惑地笑了笑。他不太记得这些了。

女士继续说道：“我看见你把它运用的很好，你创作了很多非常美妙的作品。可惜你走的太早了，孩子，这真叫人惋惜。我时常在你埋葬的墓园哭泣、凭吊你，去的太多次了，以至于人们把我的雕像立在你的纪念碑上。啊，真高兴又见到你。”

莫扎特记得确实有一位哀戚的缪斯在自己的纪念碑上。“我记起你来了。”他说。

缪斯再次温柔地笑起来。“现在，你愿意和我跳一支舞，然后我们再来谈一谈音乐吗？”

音乐的声音足够大，所以把震动的等级调到最高也不会有人听见。

萨列里靠在他的舞伴身上呼哧呼哧喘着气，像是落水者攀着浮木一样搂住他的脖子，几乎整个身子都挂在了他身上。第三支华尔兹下来，屁股里的那些小玩意已经让他吃不消了。每一次的轻柔灵巧的旋转和迈步都让他难以自制的双膝发抖，若不是班牢牢的搂住他的腰，他早就瘫软在地上了。

“你知道吗，这是我第一次发现华尔兹的魅力。”班陶醉地蹭着他的脸，“你真是个很棒的舞伴啊，萨列里。”

舞池里都是一些穿着正装礼服的男男女女，大多数都是古典时期和浪漫时期的怀旧主义者。领结，胸针，衬衫的扣子扣到脖颈，但这并不代表这是个偏离主题的例外之地。尤其是他的舞伴几乎要融化在他怀里了，这正是一个拆开包装的好时机。

“别……”萨列里恳求地抓住解开扣子的手，慌乱和羞耻让他满脸通红。

“怎么了？”班莫名其妙，完全不觉得在优美的圆舞曲中一边起舞一边脱下舞伴的裤子是一件丢脸的事——实际上恰恰相反，他认为不这么做是一件特别丢脸的事。

“别这样，”他催促道，“大家都看着呢。多尴尬啊。”

臀部用力的揉捏让萨列里的呼吸更加急促。他的身体已经完全准备好了，像是熟透的果实，一碰就会流出甜美汁水，爆发出醉人的香味。可是矜持的音乐家仍然摇头拒绝。

“行行好，交给我吧。”班一边亲吻他的耳朵一边诱哄到，“就当我欠你的，兄弟。”

“好吧，你说的。”萨列里松开了手。

“什么？”

“你说的。你欠我一个人情。”

班停下了手上的动作，目光立刻冷了下来。他非常、非常不喜欢亏欠和被算计的感觉。

“哦，安东尼奥，安东尼奥。”他抚摸着萨列里的脸颊，“看看你。我把你当兄弟，你把自己当什么了？嗯？这是我们都能享受到的事，我保证你会很快乐的。”

“我不喜欢这样。”萨列里的目光躲避着，不敢看他。“我反抗不了你。”

班抬起他的脸仔细的端详他一阵，揣测着他的动机。

“好吧，我欠你一个人情。“他冷冰冰地说，”你这个卑鄙龌龊婊子，你最好让我今晚过的值得。”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *一点点班x萨肉肉注意。你们自己想象成双萨好啦我就是那个意思。

音乐家为了他一时的聪明付出了高昂的代价。

他的裤子在众目睽睽之下被大方的脱掉了，那条小心在臀缝之间藏好的尾巴也被挖出来握住粗暴的揉捏。班抬起他的一条腿，抵住了他湿漉漉的入口，把几枚跳蛋顶到了令人害怕的深处。

恶魔的性器比人类的难以忍受多了，像是一根粗大滚烫的铁棒把他穿了起来，他撑得胀痛难耐。萨列里皱着眉头不断吸气，但是依然沉默而温顺。这只是第一步而已，班根本没打算和他客气。

“我一直很惋惜，”他爱抚着萨列里只有小提琴那么大的翅膀，“这样发育不良的翅膀，你一定没有尝过飞起来的滋味吧。”

萨列里惊恐地看着他。 这是千万种虐待中他最不愿意尝试的一种。他一直对高处有着难以名状的恐惧，而班也早就看透了这点。

他张开了翅膀，像是张开了一片寂静的黑夜。然后，他抱着萨列里飞起来。

萨列里紧紧闭着眼睛，发出了惨叫。班已经完全松开了搂住他的手，只是象征性地托着他的臀部。他只能像一只树袋熊一样拼命地搂住班的脖子，并用双脚缠住他的腰才能勉强不掉下去。然而邪恶的肉棒像是有生命一样又狠又快地在他深处开拓着，令他腰肢酸软，几乎使不上力气。萨列里的全身都绝望地绷紧了，后穴因为过度紧张甚至痉挛起来，一下下按摩挤压着侵略者。这让玩弄他的恶魔倍感舒适。

班放肆地大笑着，为这个绝妙的玩法感到骄傲和快乐。

他们在舞会的大厅中一圈圈盘旋着飞高，然后像是鹰隼一样迅猛地俯冲下来。萨列里一边惨叫着一边在猛烈的交合中达到了高潮，汁液像是洒落下来的雨滴。接着，班带着他慢悠悠地在人群中低空飞行，恶魔们只要垫着脚或者跳起来就能摸一摸他发育不良的翅膀，揪一揪他软乎乎的尾巴，或者在他的身上捏一把。

“你的情人在看着你呢。不和他打个招呼吗？”班在他耳边轻声低语。

萨列里祈求地摇着头，可这更加助长了恶魔的施虐心。他不敢去寻找人群中莫扎特的身影，但是确实感觉到莫扎特的目光像是火热的针一样刺着他的脊背。那双眼睛是担忧、嫌恶，还是遗憾、难过呢？萨列里只要想一想，就忍不住失声痛哭起来。

萨列里被从半空中扔到了舞台中间的大床上，那里正在举行拍卖活动。当班大声宣布要公开出售他今夜剩余部分的使用权时，他裹着皱巴巴的衬衫狼狈地缩成一团，把脸埋在掌心里一边啜泣一边发着抖，像是盛在银盘子里的点心。他的下半身已经湿的一塌糊涂，几枚跳蛋从虚弱得难以合拢的后穴中滑了出来。刚刚的表演和展示明显起到了很好的广告效果，已经有很多的恶魔甚至人类对萨列里产生了浓厚的兴趣。班热情地邀请观众们轮流上台来摸一摸、尝一尝，然后向他耳语一个合适的价码。  
  
班是个非常有经济头脑的恶魔，他清楚的知道他的商品的卖点是什么。他强迫萨列里打开双腿，有些粗暴地揉弄着他黏糊嫣红的穴口，或者拍打他丰腴的大腿。萨列里发出羞耻又虚弱地呻吟，于是班又听到几个忍不住微笑的价格。

“我们不必这样的，安东尼奥。”班带着胜利的微笑向萨列里轻声耳语，“你是一位真正的绅士，值得被体面的对待。向我屈服吧，然后你不必经历这些。”

萨列里摇摇头。“你是个很厉害的恶魔。你比我强大、比我聪明。你能办到很多我办不到的事。”他哽咽着说，“现在，你欠我一个人情。”

“你在密谋着什么？你这讨人厌的家伙。”班不高兴地戳着他的脸，”好吧，我不会食言。但是我欠你的会很快还清的。“

他又向围观的人群中挑选了一阵，然后眉开眼笑。

“看看谁来了？这么重要的活动，我们为什么不让你的好情人也来分一杯羹呢？如果他决定买下你，我会考虑给他一个折扣的。”

台下的恶魔们转动身子，自动的让出一条路。他们一致同意如果这位瘦巴巴的先生付得起他们谁都无法竞争的价格，假如他拥有购买的意愿的话，那么交易便可以到此结束了。

萨列里看见莫扎特一步步地走上舞台，走到床边。他绝望地扭过头。他不想再一次的让莫扎特难过或者愤怒了，特别是在这种情况下。

“我会救你出去的，萨列里。”莫扎特握住萨列里的手，声音出奇地冷静。他觉得他像是一个有担当的成年人了，比以前任何时候都这么觉得。他会想办法的。

“不……！”萨列里听了，忍不住剧烈地挣扎起来，班不得不把他牢牢按住，“不要做蠢事，莫扎特！”

“别担心，我知道什么对我来说是宝贵的。“莫扎特安慰道，”这些恶魔只是喜欢很我的音乐，我想……”  
  
“不，不！这从来不是交易什么的问题，”萨列里拼命摇头，声音嘶哑地警告。“你不应该在这里做出任何交易！”

“但是我绝不能把你放在这里不管！”

“我是一个恶魔。”萨列里恳求到，“只是一个晚上而已，我没有关系的。不要看我。求你了。”

台下的恶魔们已经开始不耐烦的催促了，等待免费试吃的队伍已经排了很长。莫扎特紧紧盯着萨列里，握紧的拳头中指甲深深陷进了肉里。他感觉自己就像是一只没用的小狗，只会跟在强盗脚边乱吠。  
  
“真可怜。”一个女声突然开口说，“可怜、可怜的孩子。”

穿白衣的缪斯走上了舞台，她的目光足以平息一场战争。她侧坐在床边，摸了摸萨列里的头。班困惑地看着她，这是一位他也没有见过的宾客。

缪斯在他耳边轻声耳语几句，班立刻变了脸色。他向她单膝下跪，轻轻吻了她的手。

“他是您的了。”班说着，然后别有深意地看了一眼莫扎特。

台下的恶魔们转动身子，自动的让出一条路。他们一致同意如果这位瘦巴巴的先生付得起他们谁都无法竞争的价格，假如他拥有购买的意愿的话，那么交易便可以到此结束了。

萨列里看见莫扎特一步步地走上舞台，走到床边。他绝望地扭过头。他不想再一次的让莫扎特难过或者愤怒了，特别是在这种情况下。

“我会救你出去的，萨列里。”莫扎特握住萨列里的手，声音出奇地冷静。他觉得他像是一个有担当的成年人了，比以前任何时候都这么觉得。他会想办法的。

“不……！”萨列里听了，忍不住剧烈地挣扎起来，班不得不把他牢牢按住，“不要做蠢事，莫扎特！”

“别担心，我知道什么对我来说是宝贵的。“莫扎特安慰道，”这些恶魔只是喜欢很我的音乐，我想……”

“不，不！这从来不是交易什么的问题，”萨列里拼命摇头，声音嘶哑地警告。“你不应该在这里做出任何交易！”

“但是我绝不能把你放在这里不管！”

“我是一个恶魔。”萨列里恳求到，“只是一个晚上而已，我没有关系的。不要看我。求你了。”

台下的恶魔们已经开始不耐烦的催促了，等待免费试吃的队伍已经排了很长。莫扎特紧紧盯着萨列里，握紧的拳头中指甲深深陷进了肉里。他感觉自己就像是一只没用的小狗，只会跟在强盗脚边乱吠。

“真可怜。”一个女声突然开口说，“可怜、可怜的孩子。”

穿白衣的缪斯走上了舞台，她的目光足以平息一场战争。她侧坐在床边，摸了摸萨列里的头。班困惑地看着她，这是一位他也没有见过的宾客。

缪斯在他耳边轻声耳语几句，班立刻变了脸色。他向她单膝下跪，轻轻吻了她的手。

“他是您的了。”班说着，然后别有深意地看了一眼莫扎特。

  



	18. Chapter 18

莫扎特和萨列里并排走在空无一人的长街上，拘谨地隔着差不多两棵树的距离。

后半夜的天气有些冷，萨列里裹了一件偷来的旧羊毛大衣，它的领子上还有一点隔夜的番茄酱。这件大衣把他像茧一样包裹得严严实实的。他的衬衫在被冷汗浸湿后又被夜风吹干，硬巴巴地贴在身上。他的屁股因为过度使用酸胀得厉害，当他迈步的时候会因为牵扯到肌肉而抽痛。他本来可以不必走路的。他本来可以像别的恶魔一样，在盛宴接近尾声的时候化作黑雾消失，但是他留下了。他隐隐感觉到，这也许是他和莫扎特最后一次交谈了。

街道很长。没有人提出要去那里，也没有人问起。他们只是一直沉默着向前走下去，就像两个过于羞涩又顺路回家的小学生，一边等着对方开口，一边绞尽脑汁想着话题。

“所以说这是真的。”莫扎特唐突地开口了，“你交易了灵魂？让我复活？”

萨列里快速点点头。“行行好。”他马上做了一个手势，制住了莫扎特之后的问题。

“人都会犯糊涂，”他总结到，“而没有人应该为别人的错误买单。尤其是几百年前的。”

“可是你值得更好的，萨列里。“莫扎特说，”我想为你做点什么，不只是为了补偿，你懂吗？”

“既然如此，只要你好好创作音乐就足够了。”

“为你吗？这是你想要的吗？”

“为这个世界，莫扎特。为了这个你爱着也爱着你的世界创作。”

莫扎特沉默了一阵。他们走过了二十二块方砖，月光在街边商铺的遮雨棚下时隐时现。面包房的橱窗里摆着雪白的婚礼蛋糕，蛋糕顶部插着一对糖做的新郎新娘的小雕像。他们捧着花，笑得幸福。

“你又提到爱了。”莫扎特说，“我很想知道，对你来说爱是什么呢？你感觉不到，不是吗？”

“但是我知道是对您来说重要的东西，是您创作的源泉。”

“那么我呢？我对您来说也是重要的东西吗？”

萨列里停下脚步，转过头看着他。

“我不知道，莫扎特。”他温和地说，“在我眼中，你比星星还要亮。不管在哪个时代，不管在什么地方，我一眼就看到你了。”

他们抬头望向天空。黑色天鹅绒的夜幕中，只有孤独的几颗明星闪烁。湿漉漉的街道远处的街灯明明灭灭。这些街灯是几年前新市长上任的时候置办的，当这些款式不再流行的时候就会换一批，为了整修市容和拉动本地的gdp。它们不是永恒的。然而星星的光芒会一直照亮人类，千秋万代。

把一颗星星放回到天空里是一件伟大的事。

一直以来萨列里都是这么说服自己，这是值得的事情。这是公平的交易。莫扎特是多么热爱生活啊！他一定会愿意继续生活下去的。可惜莫扎特现在显然不在最好的状态。究竟如何才能停止他的悲伤和愤怒呢？这样他就可以开始创作了。

“你想要什么呢？”萨列里问道。街灯的光线照在他脸上，如同温柔的金黄色苹果酒。

“如果，“莫扎特握住他的手，”如果我为了这世界创作音乐，你会因此快乐一些吗？”

萨列里看着他。莫扎特的眼睛里有什么跳跃闪动着，像是黑暗中的拼命烧起来的炭火。萨列里隐约知道那代表着什么。那是一个噩兆。

“可是你应该有更伟大的使命。”萨列里小心翼翼地选择自己的言辞，“你的音乐是世界的财富，你是我们那个时代的骄傲。”

“但是我们的时代已经过去了。每一个时代都有很多出色的天才，每个时代的音乐都是世界的财富，并不只有我一个人。”莫扎特摇摇头，“不，我不想为了时代而创作了，没有任何一位音乐家能够自大到担负起这样的责任，我也不能。我只是我而已。我只想为了我所钟爱的、我认为美的东西创作音乐，并且希望大家都能爱它们，爱我，就是这么简单。”

莫扎特紧紧握住握住萨列里的手臂。萨列里可以观察到他单薄的身体在渐渐升起的晨雾中发着抖，他可以闻到他衬衫口袋里乱七八糟塞满的恶魔名片和交易样品发出繁杂的香味。 除此之外，他还觉得这个小个子男人正不断辐射出一种强烈的情感，就像落入水中的泡腾片一样。不过这就在他的接收范围外了。

“你也是其中之一，萨列里。”莫扎特吻了吻他的手，“如果……如果我能让你更高兴一些的话，我就去创作。” 

萨列里扬起眉毛。

“为什么要费心取悦我呢？”他用一种不予置评的语气问，“我只是一个普通的恶魔。你也发现了，我并没有能力回应你的努力和付出。如果你想要被爱，那你就应该去爱那些能够爱你的人。” 

“可是我总该试一试。“他坚持到，”你是这世界上唯一了解我全部的人！这么多年过去了，我们的故事有了那么多种传说，那么多种形态，但只有你知道真正的我是怎样的，只有我知道真正的你是怎样的。而且我们还碰巧都是音乐家！你爱我的音乐，萨列里，你否认不了这一点。”

萨列里沉下脸来，这下发现问题的所在了。“你是说。你觉得，”他说，“如果我有了灵魂，就会爱你吗？”

萨列里语气中无意识的讽刺让莫扎特敏感地瑟缩了一下。他咬住嘴唇盯着萨列里，像是一个知道自己做错事却不肯承认的孩子。前宫廷乐师长扬起下巴，语气轻柔又快速：

“你或许忘了，除去了音乐，你不过是一个聒噪、愚蠢、轻浮、粗野的乡下人，并不真正的讨人喜欢。我确实爱你的音乐，可我巴不得离你远一些，免得看见一个猴子挥霍着的我视如珍宝的才华。”

莫扎特的面色一点点变得苍白起来，萨列里又换了一种语气，再次变得温和起来：“我可从来没有后悔过当初的交易。我很高兴在这个时代见到你，并且和你友好相处。没有灵魂也没什么不好的。虽然不能创作很好的音乐，不过我的音乐反正也及不上你，世界上只要有你的音乐就够了。”

这些都是萨列里真心实意的实话。下等恶魔的生活很不容易，今天这种程度的闹剧也并不少见，但足以使任何一个有心之人痛苦不堪。不过萨列里没有特别高兴，也没有特别不高兴。或许有一点儿沮丧，但是那也没有持续太久。他的心态堪比禅修多年的佛学大师，对于任何屈辱和快乐都记忆力很差，可能比记忆棉床垫还要健忘一些。

萨列里用手背温柔地触碰莫扎特的脸，希望能够借此安抚他、让他忘掉此时正在盘算的计划——不管是什么计划。莫扎特握住了他的手，像是小动物一样把脸埋在他的手掌间。

“请给我一个机会。“他说，”我应该值得一个机会。如果你不爱我，那么……”

他没有说下去，好像他根本不相信有这个结果是的。然后，他亲吻了萨列里。那双温热的嘴唇触碰到萨列里的时候他还无动于衷，像是冻得结结实实的湖面并不在乎太阳的是否温暖。但是他很快意识到了这个吻的不同之处。

那是一枚愤怒燃烧着的烙铁，在冰层上迅速沉没下去，甚至让一小片湖水沸腾起来。萨列里感受到了热度——并不是灼热烫手，但是足以让他感觉到的热度，像是在黑暗中呆久了的人看见了一束火花。然后他看见了那些星星，它们之间被金色的弧线链接着，就像是星座图上所画的一样。他知道那是什么了。那是美，那是从大自然中得到的旋律，是他曾经热爱的音乐的灵魂。当鸽子和音符一丛丛飞走的时候，当莫扎特拉着他在砖石的路上有节奏地行走的时候，当他再一次听见《魔笛》中的咏叹调的时候，他曾经短暂地捕捉到残垣断壁般的幻影。

而莫扎特——莫扎特看着他，目光又温暖又热切，像是一卷可以蜷缩进去的厚实的毛毯。世界突然变得安静极了，只剩下莫扎特的心跳如同夜晚的海浪一样铺天盖地的充满了街道和桥梁。这是一种旋律，一种节拍，萨列里想，他甚至有种冲动想要随之跳舞。然后他又觉得这个想法有点傻兮兮，他的嘴角抽动起来，几乎要露出一个笑容……

然后突然之间，一切消失了。

烙铁冷却，火花熄灭，世界回归了黑暗与沉寂。

“这只是幻觉而已……！”

萨列里猛地清醒过来，徒劳地辩解着。他又困惑又害怕，一边遮住脸，一边仓皇地推开了莫扎特。可是晚了，莫扎特有了他的答案。

“你在害怕什么呢？”莫扎特冲着他的背影大声喊道。


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 比例过度的对白和废话也是文风的一部分

人的灵魂在哪里？

伊壁鸠鲁学派通常认为灵魂是一种精妙原子混合物，一部分存在胸中，一部分散布全身。他们大错特错。

笛卡尔认为灵魂和意识存在在松果体中。达芬奇也认为灵魂存在于大脑内，具体的位置大概是前 - 下第三脑室左右。现代神经学家们经过研究，普遍认为灵魂应该在脑干里。

也不对，不过很接近了。事实上，灵魂在人的前额叶上。但绝不是通过粗暴的搅拌分离，愚蠢的前额叶切除手术只会破坏掉宝贵的灵魂，把它和黏糊的大脑碎屑一起搅和得一团糟——这也是后来恶魔强行终止这项计划的原因。要从人的体内提取完整的、纯粹的、能够使用的灵魂，就像抽出两种不同密度的油脂，要通过精巧的萃取——这就是魔法的范畴了。

一种复杂而精密的拓扑学魔法能够利用空间和密度的原理，避免伤害到身体机能的情况下尽量完整的抽取灵魂。该魔法是很早以前恶魔们从巫女那里购买的，如今源自中世纪的那几个最古老的版本专利已经过期，作为教学案例公开收录在《魔法的科学询证》和《实证魔法入门》中。即便是不怎么会魔法的低级的恶魔，也能像继承高级程序员的祖传代码一样通过简单的修改学会使用。

然而当今人们对魔法和医学都存在一个误解：越古老的、越传统的，力量越强大。特别是那种运用到来自稀有野生动植物、矿物或者材料通常被认为有神秘的功效。实际上随着科学研究方法的推广和工业技术，一些过去被认为稀有的高级魔法材料可以早就可以通过人工的方法合成了，而且纯度要高得多。这种魔法由于版本过于老旧，所以萃取的效率并不高，总会有一些残渣存留——越是古老的魔法越是如此。一点点高活性的反应物就激活这些残渣，让它们像是油锅里的花椒一样激烈地蹦跳起来。而这种物质经常作为检验灵魂纯度的药剂在所有恶魔宴会上免费供应。

萨列里自从他们分开的一个月内都感到心神不宁。本来，他所剩余的灵魂像是洗碗池里的油花一样，明显，但是可以忽略不计。可是莫扎特的免费魔法像是几滴洗洁剂一样把那些残存的灵魂搅和在一起，让他的思想变成了一片混沌。那天晚上具体发生了什么，他们谈起了什么，他已经记不太清楚细节了。他只知道他最后又困惑又害怕。他不知道莫扎特现在在做什么，又有点不太敢去找他。

除此之外，他的眼皮一直在跳。噩兆一直都没有停止。

莫扎特刚刚将稿纸上最后一支歌曲录入到电脑里，为他的这个月以来的作品集做了一个还算满意的收尾。他把它们都打印了下来，装订成了厚厚的一本，然后用一支蓝色的签字笔在封面上签上自己的名字。他感觉他两辈子的效率都没有这么高过。然后他掏出了那张皱巴巴的、沾了一点儿番茄酱的名片，深深地吸了一口气。

这是值得的。他默默对自己说。想想那双跳动着温暖火焰的眼睛——那火焰已经熄灭很久了。

一阵玫瑰花的香气传来，那个油嘴滑舌、残忍可憎的恶魔出现了。莫扎特不喜欢他，但是也不怕他。他已经下定了决心。一个人一旦下定决心就什么都不害怕了。

“晚上好，亲爱的莫扎特。真没想到我们这么快就见面了！你看上去气色不太——”

“我来和你做一笔交易。”莫扎特打断了他。

“嗯？呃，对不起，你说什么？”

“我要交换安东尼奥萨列里先生的灵魂。”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 改了很久重写了很多次的一章……不过你们会知道值得的。

数千英里以外的达拉斯，正在试图游说一名过气的乡村歌手加入一个邪恶的“造星计划”的萨列里打了一个喷嚏，一种不祥的感觉涌上心头。他立刻起身和酒保结了账，简短地宣告今天的生意已经收工，然后丢下了有些莫名其妙的客户快速地离开了。

在经济不太景气的时候，即使是最机灵的下等恶魔也无法做到旱涝保收。为了完成业绩，他们只好像鬣狗一样徘徊在高等恶魔的阴影中，一边小心着不被当成口粮，一边悄悄偷走一点剩饭残羹。作为一个稳定的长期合作者，萨列里有自己的方式知道班搜刮的每一滴肥油，而班在心情好的时候也允许他这么做。

而现在，萨列里已经感知到，班正在谈一笔生意。大生意。这毫无疑问意味着有人将要倒大霉了，他衷心的希望这不是他想象的那一位傻瓜……

一阵无形浓烟气势汹汹地从窗缝里挤进来，像是章鱼逃跑时的墨汁一样喷射进整个房间里。萨列里风尘仆仆地从浓烟中出现了，他站在房间中央一堆废稿、餐盒和啤酒瓶的间隙中，他几乎只是看了一眼莫扎特——那个有些憔悴的青年心虚地瑟缩了一下——就马上知道了他要做什么蠢事。那绝对是所有噩兆、不祥和厄运中最坏的一种。

“夜安，安东尼奥。”班翘着尾巴坐在稍微整洁一些的莫扎特的钢琴上，快乐地和他打招呼。或许是因为涉及到当事人利益的缘故，班并没有被交易唐突的中断而不悦。“我说，你可真有魅力。有魅力，有远见。”他眉飞色舞地说，“这个年轻人只是尝了一点儿甜头，就让你当初的交易值回票价了！你说，我们什么时候给他一对翅膀？十年？还是你想再快一点儿拥有他，那就五年？……”

“不。很抱歉，我的灵魂还不能给你。”莫扎特打断道，“不过，我可以给你别的东西。”

“你要交易什么？”萨列里没有理会班，直盯着莫扎特问道。他的目光如同冰冷的剑，严厉可怕的样子让莫扎特打了个寒噤。他本来确实没有打算告诉萨列里这件事的。不过虽然现在萨列里发现了，他也不打算退缩。

“我想，”他深吸一口气，“我想交易我的音乐。”

“什么？”萨列里和班同时难以置信地叫出声。

“我的音乐，”莫扎特大声且笃定地重复道，“我的大调，我的大调，我的小调，我的歌剧，我的舞曲，我的协奏曲，我的交响乐，被誉为天才与神迹的音乐才能，用来交换另一个音乐家的灵魂。”

他的眼睛瞪得大大的，显得无与伦比的真诚。可是他的睫毛在颤抖。很难说他对自己的才华毫不在乎，他只是在用一样他最珍贵的东西来换一样他认为同样珍贵的东西。

“我认为可以。”班立刻答应了。一个天才音乐家的才华用来购买一个过气音乐家的灵魂，怎么都是稳赚不赔的买卖，连像他这样精明的恶魔也找不出什么讨价还价的余地了。他偷瞄了一眼他的同行：这笔交易的直接受益人看起来并不怎么高兴。相反的，他的脸色很不好，像是随时可能被一片羽毛击倒。

“不过你可得想好了！”班虚情假意地提醒到，“虽然遇见这样出手阔绰、主动热情的客户我也非常愉快，不过一点讨价还价也没有还是不够厚道。不如这样：看在我的好兄弟的份上我给你提供一个折扣。你只要为我们写30年的曲子，我们将不收取任何额外费用……”

“省省吧！我一个音符也不会给你们写的。”莫扎特轻蔑地说，“我已经决定好了，请立刻全部拿走。然后把萨列里的灵魂还给他！”

“你敢！”萨列里缓缓开口，声音怒不可遏，“那我现在就送你去天堂！”

像是触发了某种应急机制一样，他扑向了莫扎特，动作敏捷得出乎了所有人的意料。他的袖管里抖落出一把闪着寒光匕首，眼睛里燃烧的是冰冷果决的杀意，只有真正的魔鬼才干得出来这种事儿。莫扎特是认真的，萨列里已经完全看得出来，所以他的刀也毫不迟疑地刺向他的喉咙。他的动机很简单：在莫扎特的灵魂染上恶魔交易的污点之前，在天堂的大门向他彻底关闭之前，他还能有机会弥补自己的过错。

莫扎特惊叫起来，等他试图闪避的时候好像已经太迟了。可是幸好有人比他的动作更快：只是一个响指的功夫班就用咒语把他按在了地上。那条咒语有着足够制服一头大象的力量，可是列里气得浑身发抖，仍然发出嘶哑的怒吼，拼命挣扎着想要拿起他的刀。

“我曾经被控诉杀死你，”萨列里厉声说，“我背负着这个罪名二百多年。现在我不介意立刻完成这个控诉！”

“至于吗？”班也深感意外，“撒旦啊！只不过是交易缪斯的吻而已，他还是可以像一个普通人寿终正寝，颐养天年。至于吗？”

“他死后呢？”萨列里拼命挣扎着，“和恶魔交易过的灵魂会怎样，你告诉他！！”

班露出了一个被戳穿的无赖笑容。“一个业界秘密，我未来的老弟。”他笑嘻嘻地对莫扎特说，“我在地狱干了那么多年，还从来没见过什么天堂天使。我们一致认为那种东西就是用来吓唬小恶魔的，也许根本不存在呢！”

萨列里想要大声反驳，斥责他的无耻。可是天堂里有什么，他自己也说不出来。总之比地狱要好很多，应该没有这么无期徒刑一般的义务劳动。没有一个音乐家应该忍受这个——起码他就从来没有在地狱里见到过贝多芬、海顿或者舒伯特。

莫扎特并没有太惊讶，他显然已经考虑过这个问题了。“萨列里呀！”他说，“你给我的使命太沉重啦！你喜欢我的音乐，我非常高兴。你让我在这个时代复活，我也非常感激！可是每个时代都有杰出的音乐家，我不愿意、也不应该作为一个时代的符号继续创作了。我只是想好好活着，好好看看这个世界。创作音乐会让我高兴，但是这个世界上有那么多令人高兴的事呀？马儿，雪山，小猫，冰激凌，孩子们，还有萨列里，当我和你在一起的时候，我是多么快乐哇！萨列里！这些令人幸福的事已经在我的手里了，有没有天堂又有什么关系呢？”

莫扎特不会再创作音乐了，不管为这个世界，还是为了他。萨列里的脑海一片空白，陷入了失落和茫然的沼泽中。那么他两百多年的等待，他白白受到的那些指责，那些漫漫长夜中暗淡的希冀又是为了什么呢？他所背负的债务又该何处偿还？……

“可是我不会爱你的。”萨列里喃喃地说，然后他突然醒悟过来，像是抓到救命稻草一样拔高了音量。“这算什么，你以为你是在还债吗？”他厉声说，“你以为这样一来我们之间就能两清了吗？！我看上的只是你无与伦比的音乐而已，你的才能是世界的财富，这个世界不需要一个不会音乐的莫扎特。你的交易注定是一场空，你什么也不会得到，因为只要我有了灵魂，我一定会恨你的！我发誓，我会诅咒你——”

“哎呀！”莫扎特有些恼火的叫了起来，“我亲爱的大师！您还没有明白吗？您为什么还没有明白呢？你没有看上我的音乐，因为现在的你根本不懂音乐！但是如果你有了灵魂，你就会明白啦。你就会明白什么是爱，什么是美，什么是好的音乐。你也许会恨我，也许你会爱我，也许你会爱上别人——但是起码你拥有了讨厌什么和喜欢什么的权利。我会难过，但是我不会太自私。我发誓。因为我不是为了还债，也不是为了赢得你的爱才这么做的。”

他跪下来，像是祈祷一样握住了萨列里的手。

“如果你有了灵魂，”他快乐地说，“你就自由了。”

萨列里终于陷入了沉默。

他终于明白一直挥之不散的阴影和不祥源自何处。这个交易一开始就错了。大错特错，愚蠢之极。本来，他还庆幸着这是个不错的时代，莫扎特在这里会很快乐，他的音乐能得到很好的发展，也能很容易地过上健康、体面的生活。可到头来他彻底搞砸了。

没有人——没有一个人能够左右莫扎特的意志。没有什么能够围困住他的自由，名利不能，恩惠不能，爱不能，甚至连音乐本身都不能够。很久以前他的亲属、上司与合作者都已经深有体会了。而他，萨列里，如今竟然自命不凡，妄图强行拯救一个拯救者，施与一个施与者。可到头来他终究还是被拯救和被施与的那个。

他突然感到无尽的空虚与疲惫，仿佛被抽走了所有的力气。于是他彻底放弃了抵抗，无动于衷地看着莫扎特和班完成了交易。那个得意洋洋的高等恶魔拿出了一个镶嵌着珍珠和贝母古老的盒子，向他走来。

灵魂是一泓冰冷而充盈的泉水。他的身体是一个破旧的瓦罐，一条枯燥的海绵，看上去是完整的，实际上一直等待着被填满。

盒子落在了地上。萨列里在黑暗中长大了瞳孔，张大了嘴巴深吸了一口气，感到头晕目眩，天旋地转，无数爱恨、狂喜、愤怒、激情在他的身体里冲撞。然后，他看到了——他看到整个世界都充满了金色的弧线，如同一张金网交织的浩大帷幕，链接着天空、大地，以及广阔的天际线，链接着所有的人。它们在夜幕的星辰之中，在巧克力蛋糕的樱桃上，在女郎的口唇之间，小提琴的弓弦之下，在孩子的歌声里，在雪山的山顶，树叶的背面，在花蕊里、微风中、情书里糖纸上壁炉中……他看见了旋律，看见了高音、低音、休止符，它们就在这美妙的连接线组成的金色五线谱上流动着、歌颂着，仿佛万物充满了令人惊叹的奇迹。

原来世界本来就应该是这个样的，原来世界在一个音乐家眼中本来就该是这个样子的。

只不过他早就忘记了而已。

班站在月光的阴影里，笑的讳莫如深。莫扎特虚弱地靠在床边，脸色苍白地喘息着，冷汗大颗大颗的流下来。他的音乐和灵魂缠绕、融合得太紧了，不得不用了更加有伤害性的方法才能更加完整地取出来。他受了不少的苦，可是脸上却带着极致幸福的笑容。

“安东尼奥萨列里，”他快乐地宣布到，“您自由了！”

可是萨列里跪倒在地上，绝望地哭了。


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一边抠脚一边等灵感天降，最后写了一堆废话……

众所周知，全巴黎最棒恶魔酒吧位于蒙帕纳斯大楼的顶层。

这座酒吧是在大楼落成之际，由全巴黎和恶魔有过交情的富人们拿出一份不法资产共同赞助的。作为在巴黎规划苛刻整洁的天际线上一道突兀的伤口，这栋大楼对全法国的恶魔都是特别有意义的一个地方。大楼落成之际，为了挽回城市形象，政府不得不购买了大批评论家声明：“站在蒙帕纳斯的楼顶，你才可以看到最美的巴黎！”的确如此，这里的风景美妙绝伦——因为这是全巴黎极少数不必被迫见到这栋粗黑傻愣、丑绝人寰的大楼的地方。当愤怒的巴黎人民终于忍无可忍的时候，一个恶魔唆使的设计项目组提出一个修正方案：在大楼上贴满光学材料，让大楼像是凹面镜反射出对面一个倒立的埃菲尔铁塔的影像。相信不久以后，这座路易十四与拿破仑最爱的城市中又将升起一座如同洛杉矶的迪士尼音乐厅同款的死光发射中心。

不过这又有什么大不了的呢？对巴黎太尊重，就是对它最大的不尊重。

萨列里忧心忡忡地凝望着落地窗外绚烂的巴黎夜景，又叫了一杯饮料。长着一对瞪羚一样长角的恶魔酒保耷拉着眼皮，漫不经心地给他调了一杯“灵魂之水”。这是一种最近在高等恶魔的圈子里非常流行的饮料，由薄荷、伏特加、苦芦荟、辣椒，一点儿这个和一点儿那个组成，用来模仿一个恶魔获得灵魂的体验。

萨列里只是扫了一眼就把饮料推开了。“不要这个，谢谢。”

酒保惊讶的抬起眼睛，这是今晚这种饮料第一次被拒绝。

“哦，当然。”他恍然大悟，“是您！萨列里先生！您当然不需要这个。当然了。”

他为萨列里用威士忌打底重新调了一杯桑葚一般的紫红色饮料，嬉皮笑脸地递了过去。萨列里喝了一口，味道有点像咳嗽糖浆。

“获得灵魂是什么感觉？”酒保殷切地凑过来，“如果您能够告诉我的话，今天晚上的酒水就可以免单啦！”

“我这么有名吗？”萨列里有些吃惊。毕竟从博马舍去世之后他就不怎么常来法国了。

“有名？天哪，全巴黎的恶魔、妖精和女巫都在谈论您，他们都好奇死了！还为您发明了这种饮料。”酒保拿起那杯“灵魂之水”一饮而尽，有些悲伤地感慨：“只可惜他们中的大多数灵魂早就不知道烂到哪儿去了。”

流言部门也太高效了。萨列里有些胆战心惊地暗自盘算着，或许巴黎也不宜久留。

“对了，我听说您曾经是音乐家！”酒保喝得有些微醺了，口不择言地试图搭话，“您能让教这只鸟唱歌吗？这是上个月一位付不起酒钱顾客赊给我的，据说是两百多年前的宫廷文物。”他从柜台边取出来一个红铜色的木质鸟架，上面站着一只半张着嘴的鸽子木雕。鸽子戴着一顶可笑的假发，还化了很浓的妆，睁着圆溜溜的眼睛，一副目瞪口呆的滑稽模样。

萨列里看了一眼，有些意外。“你得叫他的名字。”他说。

“我试过了，没用。”酒保耸耸肩，猫起腰仔细阅读了一下名牌：“rosenberg？罗森博格？罗森博鸽？”

“你得叫对他的名字。rosenbeeeeerg，这样。”

话音刚落，鸽子的眼睛已经滴溜溜的转了起来。他看见了萨列里，咕咕咕咕地叫了几声，拍拍蓝灰色的翅膀飞到了吧台之上。一阵烟雾过后，鸽子变成了一个化了妆的、有些神经质的男人坐在了他身边。酒保长大了嘴巴，然后自认倒霉地耸了耸肩。

罗森博格，或者说罗森博鸽并不是一个恶魔。他是地狱流言部的外包合同工，并且为自己没有堕落到恶魔的地步深感自豪。不过对于打探消息、散布谣言方面他很有一套，甚至超过一些有编制的正式恶魔。从他那里能够得到大量的信息——虽然像是流言部的其他信息一样，90%是虚假的。不过能够遇见这位老朋友，萨列里还是非常高兴。

“晚上好，罗森博格。”萨列里愉快地说，然后把自己那份咳嗽糖浆一样的饮料递给他解渴。

罗森博格什么也没有说，接过饮料仰头一饮而尽。

“这味道有点像咳嗽糖浆。”他皱起了眉，声音嘶哑地说。

“是的。”萨列里赞同道。“最近有听到什么消息吗？我听说您站在那个可笑的鸟架子上已经有一段时间了。”

“消息很多。关于你的，那个小疯子的，还有乔瓦尼的。”罗森博格说，“差不多整个巴黎都在议论你们。”

萨列里反应了一会儿。唐乔瓦尼是班的别名之一，只有17到18世纪之间生活过的人会这么称呼他。“我不知道在巴黎出名这么容易。”萨列里叹了口气。

“不算容易。”罗森博格说，“一般人类愚蠢的行径大家早就不奇怪了。大家都在谈论的是另一件事，这件事才是最奇怪的，而且这对你来说绝对不是什么好事。听着，”他突然压低了声音，“人们都在说，乔瓦尼可能觉得这笔交易做亏了。”

“什么？难道‘莫扎特的音乐才华’没有附带使用说明书和售后服务吗？”

“具体原因我也不知道。这个老狐狸已经好几百年没做过亏本生意了。但是这次人们说他后悔了。”

“你是说——他想毁约？”萨列里微微提高了音量，冷汗冒了出来。

“不算毁约，”罗森博格啧了一下，“我想他是打算钻规则的空子，不过也不怎么光彩罢了。虽然那个小疯子并没有交易他的灵魂，但他毕竟也是恶魔交易过的人。万一他在突然某一天‘阳寿已尽’呢？那他的灵魂还是会回归到和他第一次交易的恶魔手中了。”

萨列里的心咕咚跳了一下。一想到莫扎特可能正处在可怕的危险中，他的胃里就有什么沉甸甸的不断下沉。但是他们已经约定好了，互相不打扰，尝试开始一段新生活。

“我不知道。”萨列里干巴巴地说，又好像是在自言自语。“我想去找他，可是又不想。为什么呢？”

“因为你在乎，因为你害怕。”罗森博格说着，又要了一份‘咳嗽糖浆’。


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞快乐！可能晚些时候还有一更
> 
> 莫扎特当然是美国人。

纽约布鲁克林的出租屋里，莫扎特正在给姐姐写信。

“亲爱的姐姐，”他这样写到，“我已经决定从音乐学院退学了。在一次净化心灵的灵魂之旅之后，我突然觉醒了对绘画和雕塑的热爱，我意识到什么才是我真正想要的……”

但是姐姐肯定是不会买账的。莫扎特几乎已经看到了那位瘦小的女士如同失去蛋的母龙一样狂吼着四处喷射火焰，而他只能祈祷美国邮政的效率更加低下一点，以便于他有足够的时间逃脱射程范围。

除此之外，他还需要解释一下为什么他下学期的学费为什么不见了。

隔壁传来声乐系学生的歌声，莫扎特情不自禁地停下来听了一会儿。他仍然能欣赏音乐，就像欣赏鸟鸣、溪流那样，可现在的他连最基本的扒谱都做不到——“绝对音准”也作为天赋的一部分被剥夺了。他看了看自己狭小逼仄的出租屋，装满了音乐的老电脑和待售的旧电子琴，还有满桌未完成的稿纸，感到一阵尖锐的孤独和难过。

他用袖子擦了擦眼睛，继续写下去。最终他还是写好了信。他把这张信纸放在一个黄色的信封里，贴了一张带着星条旗的邮票，套上夹克衫。他想了想，觉得应该把之前写好的乐谱集重新复印一份也发过去，就把本子放进书包里，出了门。

纽约的天空今天灰蒙蒙的。

喂鸽子的流浪汉大把大把撒着面包屑，地上有一大群肥胖的紫灰色鸽子低头啄食，一只硕大的乌鸦在鸽子群中走来走去试图抢夺食物。其中一只鸽子追在它后面生气地啄它，把它啄得哇哇大叫。这只鸽子脸上像是用口红和眼影画了可笑的妆，估计是某个闲着无聊的小姑娘干的。

流浪汉忽然抬头古怪地看了他一眼，这让莫扎特觉得浑身不对劲。实际上自从那天过后，他的生活变得有些怪怪的——不仅仅是没有音乐。当他独自在家或者出门的时候，总感觉有什么东西在暗中看着他，另一些东西则试图和他说话。他觉得这可能是一种后遗症。

他去邮局寄了信。当他从邮局出来，正准备去打印店的时候，一声炮击般的轰响传来。他抬起头——两个街区以外，他居住的那栋公寓，他居住的那个楼层已经塌了三分之二。1953年苟存至今的砖头墙体被粗暴的撕开，砖块混合着家具的碎片随着熊熊烈火无情地喷射出来，无数曲谱的稿纸像是飞扬的雪花一样燃烧着四散飞去，又化成灰烬纷纷飘落下来。

“是煤气爆炸！”他听见那个喂鸽子的流浪汉向周围聚拢的人群解释道。可是莫扎特从来都不做饭。

一片嘈杂声中，莫扎特悄悄地后退了几步，退到了街角，然后转身就跑。他拼命狂奔着，想要甩掉这不知名的厄运。他害怕得心砰砰狂跳。

没有人跟过来。一只乌鸦在他头顶哇哇叫着，鸽子就在他不远的地方追着它。它们谁也说不清是谁追着谁。

“砰！”一颗子弹擦着他的耳朵飞过。这个小区势力最大的两个帮派开始械斗，所有平民自觉躲进室内，街道两旁的商店纷纷拉上了铁门。可是为什么没有人通知他？

一辆刹车失了灵的拼装小汽车冒冒失失地向他直直的撞来。莫扎特大叫着踉跄几步，险险的避过了。他转过头——街道的另一边三个穿着土灰色夹克的混混对他指指点点，他们的长相是你绝对不想扯上任何关系的那种。

“就是他！”其中一个人喊道，然后三个人都摸出匕首向他冲过来。

“你们肯定找错人了，我什么也没做！”莫扎特绝望地辩解着。可是对方似乎执意认为他是探子、间谍或者什么可疑人物，他没有办法，只好转头继续逃跑。他跑进了一个狭窄的巷子，希望有什么可以供他躲避的掩体，或者找到某个有保安的建筑物后门。可是他失算了。那里什么都没有，只有一堵封死的水泥墙，他逃无可逃。

他摔倒了。寒光闪闪的刀尖包围了他。

接下来，莫扎特看到了他一生都难以忘怀的场面：

巷子口，一位穿着黑色礼服、头上站着一只鸽子的恶魔手里拿着一根法棍向他们气势汹汹地冲了过来。他举起了那根烤的金灿灿的面包同时与三个人搏斗，面包击打在肉体上沉闷的响声，白面粉翻飞着如同扬起的雪沫，又像是刀剑碰撞的火星。萨列里像是棒球手一样抡圆了法棍击中了混混的下颚骨，另一个人的匕首扎进了面包里，却无法拔出来。他怎么也不敢相信，一块面包竟然也能成为武器。

几乎每一个法国人都知道，热乎乎的法棍柔软酥脆，而“淬火”过（通常指一段时间的放置老化）的法棍硬度堪比一根钢筋。法棍质地无比坚硬又如此易得，一直是每个法国平民捍卫自由、反抗强权的资本和武器，也是最能代表法国精神的国民主食。在真实的历史中，冉阿让就是用一根偷来的面包和沙威勇敢的搏斗的，他犯下的不仅仅只有盗窃罪，还有持械袭警罪。在狱中，他也是用监狱里发放的冷面包一次又一次的撬开监狱的大门越狱成功的。硬面包是法国人的筋骨，这点随意把外来食物篡改得面目全非的美国佬们又怎么可能理解呢？

三个人被打得抱头鼠窜。萨列里没有留下任何问问题的时间，一把抓起莫扎特的胳膊，几乎是拎着他开始狂奔，就像是拎着一只小包裹。跑过了半条街之后，他们跳上了停在超市门口的一辆天蓝色共享单车。

“为什么是自行车？”莫扎特坐在后座上问道。他牢牢抱住了萨列里的腰。

很快他就知道答案了。过了布鲁克林大桥，汇入中城区的洪流之中时，所有的汽车都停滞不动了。此时正值下班高峰期，拥堵的交通绵延了至少两英里，只有他们的自行车在叫骂声中穿行在车流的夹缝之间，就像是一尾灵活的鳗鱼。 

“到底发生了什么？”莫扎特问道，“为什么我感觉有人想要谋杀我？”

“你被算计了。”鸽子同情地回过头看了他一眼，说到。是那只一直跟着他的化了妆的鸽子。他已经跳到了萨列里的肩膀上，头上那撮很像假发的毛被风吹得乱七八糟的，像一只烫发失败的凤冠鹦鹉。莫扎特有一种滑稽的想法：他长得有点像罗森博格。

“你运气不太好，乔瓦尼一般不会玩这种低端的伎俩，他一向主张公平贸易。”鸽子继续说道，“没有马上骗到你的灵魂是他的损失，但怎么说你也是和恶魔做过交易的人。如果你可以快快的因为什么别的‘意外’死掉，损失就可以降到最低了。”

“这太卑鄙了！”莫扎特气愤地大喊。可他又有一点儿高兴，因为这样萨列里就可以来找他了，还能坐在萨列里的自行车后座。

“我知道、我知道。”鸽子敷衍地点点头，又问萨列里：“你打算带他去哪儿？”

“一个乌鸦和鸽子都不会跟来的地方。”萨列里简短的回答。

当萨列里掀开一处下水道的井盖子的时候，鸽子果然露出了嫌恶的表情。他咕咕咕咕地骂了一句鸽子的脏话，拍拍翅膀飞走了。  
  
黑暗的隧道里传来阵阵令人窒息的恶臭，像是毒药，也是一种壁垒。莫扎特央求地看了萨列里一眼，又在后者坚定以及威胁的目光中被迫钻了进去。  
  
下水道有大概一人多高，砖石的墙壁黏糊糊的布满污垢，两侧堆成山的垃圾中有一条流速缓慢的浊水。此时并不是雨季，这条污水河大概只有六英寸深，水面上飘着用过的卫生棉、避孕套和纸巾，令人作呕。莫扎特与萨列里谨慎地避开水流，踩着垃圾在黑暗中前进。外卖饭盒碎玻璃和针管在他们的脚下嘎吱作响，肮脏的泥水不可避免地钻进鞋子，渗入袜子里，这种感觉实在是说不上好。  
  
“他们真的不会追到这边来吗？”莫扎特怀疑地问。根据他的常识和教育，这种阴暗潮湿地方正是恶魔之类的邪恶生物的理想滋生地和避难所。  
  
“不会的，”萨列里摇摇头，“恶魔和他们的线人都不喜欢纽约的下水道，因为有鳄鱼。”  
  
“下水道鳄鱼？我还以为那只是传说！”莫扎特吃惊地说。  
  
纽约曾经流行过一段时间养宠物鳄鱼。商家宣传说这是特别改良的品种，永远长不大的小家伙。可实际上哪有什么长不大的鳄鱼呢？当人们发现小鳄鱼食量已经失去了控制，就把它们倒进水沟里，或者冲进马桶里。这些鳄鱼被阴沟的臭水和美式快餐的残渣养的又肥又壮，直到1935年一群年轻人在哈林河畔其下水道捉到一条大家伙，这才引起了轰动。整个1930年代，人们在布鲁克林的地铁站，布朗克斯的河流和郊区的湖内都发现了鳄鱼的踪影。  
  
“一开始确实是传说。”萨列里感叹道，“直到后来他们发现了真家伙，流言部门的很多恶魔都因此失业了。虽然后来他们说下水道公司已经把鳄鱼清理干净，也没有人愿意相信他们了。不过这是真的。况且鳄鱼们只喜欢生活在流动的水中，废弃、阻塞的下水道总是安全的。”  
  
莫扎特居然觉得还挺有道理。不过即便如此，他也不想一辈子待在下水道。如果复活就是为了这个，他大可以选择投胎成为一只老鼠。  
  
“我们要去哪里呢？”莫扎特继续问。  
  
“我不知道。”萨列里摇摇头。  
  
“我们……我们总不能一辈子在这里吧？”莫扎特干巴巴地笑了几声，希望这是一个玩笑。  
  
萨列里多想像一个很厉害的恶魔一样胸有成竹地告诉他，“不要紧，我会保护你的！”有些恶魔自身就有很强大的魔法，有些恶魔和很多勇士签订了契约，但是他什么也没有，他只是一个贫穷的音乐家。萨列里沮丧地耷拉下肩膀。  
  
“我猜不能。”他难过地说。“但是这已经是我想到最安全的地方了。”  
  
莫扎特识趣地没有继续追问下去。  
  
他们在潮湿沉闷的下水道里走了一阵。入口处的投射出来的那一点斑驳的光亮很快就消失不见了，但是他们的眼睛很快就适应了黑暗，就连气味也不是那么的令人作呕了。周围只有淅淅沥沥的流水声，安静得令人焦虑。  
  
“不管怎么说，还是谢谢你救了我。”莫扎特说，试图为他们制造一些声音。  
  
“不客气，毕竟你也帮了我很大的忙。”萨列里感激地说。  
  
“你知道吗？”莫扎特回忆着，“那天在宴会上救你的不是我，是一位缪斯。”  
  
“缪斯？”  
  
“对，她是这么说的。她说她是一位音乐天使，是她在我出生的时候给了我音乐才能。你知道音乐天使吗？”  
  
萨列里摇摇头。他只在神话里听说过缪斯、音乐天使，从来没有见过真正的一位。“我知道这个世界上不仅仅有恶魔和女巫。我们只是一个发展最完全、最规范、最全球化的体系而已。”萨列里推测着，“还有很多别的神祗和生物住在本土封闭的社区里，偶尔会有什么东西冒出来参加地狱公爵的竞选——不过我从来没有见过缪斯。”  
  
“那位缪斯应该是很厉害的一位。”莫扎特回忆道，“连班那个家伙也怕她。”  
  
“就算是吧。”萨列里耸耸肩，“可是你知道怎么找到她吗？”  
  
“她说过，在我死后她化身为一座雕像在我的坟墓前哀悼。”莫扎特的眼睛慢慢亮了起来，“萨列里，我们应该去维也纳！”


	23. Chapter 23

作为一个保守主义者，萨列里并不完全相信外神的力量，他只信奉交易：一切的所得都要付出等量或者更多的代价。不过眼下也确实没有什么更好的办法。如果莫扎特想去维亚纳，那么他就应该陪着他去。不过这回他们应该采取一些更加小心的方式，比如说乘坐地铁。

地铁站是每座城市掩埋故事和历史的地方，而纽约的地铁站是全球历史最悠久的地铁站之一，而且大概有一百多年没有修过了。虽然地铁里经常会有鸽子，但是乌鸦却很少去。与人们想象的不同，恶魔们通常不太愿意在地下活动，那里是鼹鼠民的地盘。

鼹鼠民从什么时候开始居住在纽约的地铁站的，时间已经不可考。不过有记载的文献表示，鼹鼠民彻底占据纽约的整个地下系统的时间是08年的次贷危机时期。随着雷曼兄弟崩盘，大量破产的商户和小企业主涌入地下，加入了街头艺术家、逃家的孩子和潦倒的退伍老兵的行列，为鼹鼠民族添加了新的血液。通常认为，一个人要是选择地下作为居所，那么就说明他已经一无所有了。但是值得讽刺的是，鼹鼠民们在地下过得比大部分人都要富足，虽然也许称不上体面。作为金融危机的受害者，他们完全不信任何狗屁交易的鬼话，是最不会被恶魔所引诱的族群之一。如今，他们的足迹遍布纽约地下所有废弃的下水道口、隧道和集装箱。他们从四处捡来废弃的家具，把墙壁刷上颜色鲜艳的涂鸦，用电瓶改造的小型发电机提供照明。他们是热爱生命的嬉皮士，现代都市的霍比特人。他们是纽约肠道里的益生菌。

从下水道出来之后，莫扎特和萨列里都长长的吸了口气。Q线路的列车呼啸而过，带来一阵尿骚味和旧电线发热的味道的强风。虽然实在也算不上好闻，但也已经比下水道里强过太多。

“我好像听见有音乐的声音。”莫扎特抓了抓头发。四只耗子从他们脚下溜溜达达地跑了。

“是鼹鼠民的聚会。”萨列里说。

莫扎特仔细的听了一会儿，列车行驶的轰鸣和隧道模糊的回音中隐约可以辨别出小提琴、非洲鼓、吉他和拍手的声音。

“我想去听听。”莫扎特说。“求你了。”

“可是我们在逃亡。”萨列里提醒道。可是他本来也没有办法拒绝莫扎特的要求。

在地铁隧道的一块较为空旷的平台上，有十几个鼹鼠民正在举行篝火晚会。人们围在一起烤火，几个小孩轮流把捡来的废木料、报纸丢进一个废汽油桶里，让火焰燃烧得更旺一些。一个带着破棉线帽子、断了腿的老人坐在砖头垒成的凳子上笑眯眯地看着他们。老人穿着松松垮垮洗到变形的棕色绒线衣，胸口别了一枚骄傲的五角星形状的老兵徽章，背挺得笔直。人们叫他邓尼先生，他是布鲁克林康尼岛的鼹鼠民中最受尊敬的一位领导。

“好啦。火已经够旺的啦！”邓尼做了一个停止的手势。他又吸了两口劣质的杂牌香烟，人们停止了交谈，期待的地注视着他。只见老邓尼站起身，擦了擦怀中那把樱桃一样鲜红色的小提琴，拉响了第一个音。

小提琴的音色好极了，一大串轻快优美的音符从他的弓弦下流淌出来。这是一首爱尔兰民谣。人们中有会唱的，已经跟着唱了起来，不会唱的拍着大腿打起节拍。大人们端着啤酒和薯片手舞足蹈，孩子们围着炉火跳着跑。在莫扎特的教育中还从未接触过这种风格的音乐，他兴奋得眼睛闪闪发光。

“我们还缺一名钢琴手或者竖琴手。”邓尼惋惜地说，“可是钢琴课太贵啦，现在的孩子们宁愿去自学吉他。”

“我可以弹钢琴！”莫扎特迫不及待地喊道。他最喜欢聚会了，尤其是喜欢在这种热热闹闹的平民聚会中弹奏。还没等萨列里阻止，他已经从人群后面挤过去跑去坐在钢琴凳上了。莫扎特一听到音乐就会开心。他太高兴了，高兴得以至于忘记了他们还在逃亡，忘记了他们全身臭烘烘的像是浸泡了三天的大粪，忘记了自己已经失去了音乐才能的事实。

就像千百次曾经做过的那样，他在众目睽睽之下把手放在琴键上，只弹了第一个音，就像是被烫了的猫一样缩回了手。他的笑容消失了。他诧异地注视着自己的手指，仿佛那是两串香蕉，是完全不属于他的身体一部分的物品。然后他想起来了，脸色迅速灰败下来。

“我想，”莫扎特嗫嚅着，眼睛环视四周。人群中鸦雀无声。

“我今天身体不太好……不能……”他的声音越来越小，尾音消失在了一阵路过地铁的轰鸣中。

邓尼发出了一声嗤笑。“那么快让这个可怜的孩子回家好好休息一下吧。”

“我来吧！”萨列里忍不住说。萨列里不喜欢鼹鼠民，也不喜欢在流浪汉的聚会上表演，但此时此刻他一心只想让莫扎特好过一些。

萨列里坐在了那架画满了粉色泡泡糖、摩托车和希腊众神涂鸦的钢琴前。这是他获得灵魂以来第一次触碰乐器。他稍作思考，弹出了一个旋律。

“这不是小星星吗？这谁不会呀？”一个孩子忍不住插嘴道。

几个孩子甚至跟着唱了起来，只不过有的人唱的是“abcdefg”有的人唱的是“一闪一闪亮晶晶”。然而很快，所有人都闭上了嘴巴。

萨列里小心翼翼地看了一眼莫扎特，后者趴在钢琴上，安静又快活地看着他。这给了他极大的鼓舞。他回忆起当年莫扎特是怎么弹奏这首曲子的，手指轻快地在键盘上跳跃着，美丽的琶音，精巧的和声甚至调皮的不和谐音倾泻而出。一曲奏完，所有人都热烈地鼓起掌来，发出不可思议的赞叹。

“在那个时代，这首歌本来是一首爱情歌曲，”萨列里说着，看着莫扎特的眼睛，“直到莫扎特把这首曲子改编成现在这个版本，把它发扬光大。”

“天哪，原来小星星是那个莫扎特写的！”一个流浪汉赞叹道，“我还以为是我的小学音乐老师随便编来哄我们的呢！”

“能够再弹一曲吗？”另一个流浪汉说到，“你可真是个天才！天哪，你应该去试试报考我们社区音乐学院，没准能成为一个钢琴老师呢？”

在大家七嘴八舌的议论中，邓尼再次站了起来，架起了他的小提琴。他演奏了一曲著名的爱尔兰民谣《妖精之王》。当他拉第二遍的时候，萨列里已经捕捉到了主旋律，用钢琴开始合奏起来。他弹到一半，非洲鼓、手制沙锤和水瓶子做成的木琴也加入了进了节奏。姑娘们提着花布裙子跳起舞，小伙子们拍着手打着节拍。一个半大孩子从一个矿泉水桶中把黑色的啤酒倒在纸杯子里发给人群。啤酒是自酿的，浓郁得令人精神振奋。热热闹闹的聚会又更加热烈地开始了。

萨列里毫无疑问地成为了当晚的明星，大家都争先恐后地和他交谈，拿来了热气腾腾的麦当劳鸡块、烤的入口即化的棉花糖和干净的毛巾。没有人和莫扎特讲话，似乎打定主意他只是一个喜欢逞能的骗子。一整晚，他只是沉默地坐在萨列里身边，一句话也不说。

啤酒喝光了，聚会的人群终于散去。大家纷纷和萨列里与邓尼道别，回到了各自的下水道和窝棚里。空荡荡的场地上只留下了他们三个人。

“你们要是想住在这里的话，我会尽可能的为你们提供帮助。”邓尼对萨列里说。他呼了口气，往快要熄灭的火堆里又填了几块木炭，“你的钢琴弹得太好了，差不多是我见过的恶魔中最好的。我并不是种族歧视者，在这个问题上我可以睁一只眼闭一只眼。”他说着，狡猾地挤了挤眼睛。“我们上过战场的老家伙见过太多你们的同类了。”他又嘟嘟囔囔地补充到，又吸了几口烟。

“实际上，”萨列里注视着火光，斟酌着开口，“我们本来没有打算在这里久留。我本来是打算为我们搞两张车票的。”

“你们要去哪儿？”邓尼问。

“纽约到伦敦。然后在那儿转车去维也纳。”萨列里回答。“当然，有直达的更好。”

“可是纽约并不能去伦敦。”莫扎特傻乎乎地纠正到，“它们之间整整隔着一片大西洋呢。”

“啊哈，你的这位小朋友还什么都不知道。”邓尼有些鄙夷地翻了翻眼皮，莫扎特又赶紧闭上了嘴。“我可以给你们车票。不过你们能够提供些什么呢？不，恶魔，我不和你交易。虽然你是个不错的钢琴家，不代表你不是个坏种——小伙子，小撒谎精，”他站起来，一步步逼近莫扎特，“你能够为我提供些什么呢？你的嗓子，或者你的几根手指？反正你也不会弹琴，要这些也没用吧？”

莫扎特抿着嘴唇一步步后退，他难过极了，又难过又气愤。他抓住了他的小包裹。那是他从家里抢救出来的全部财产了。

“我只有一些音乐，没什么大不了的。”他硬着头皮说，从包里掏出了那份本来打算寄给姐姐的乐谱。“如果你也喜欢音乐的话就给你了。”

邓尼接过了那一整本乐谱手稿，仔细翻看了几页。很快他的眼睛瞪大，眉头也舒展了。他脚下不由自主地开始打着节拍，摆动着手指摇头晃脑地哼哼起来。意识到了自己的失态，邓尼赶紧清了清嗓子。

“我没见过这样的音乐。是你偷来的？”他狐疑地仔仔细细打量着莫扎特，“你看上去不像是能写出这种音乐的人。你能证明一下吗？”

莫扎特摇摇头。他垂着眼睛，浑身颤抖着，一句话也说不出来。

“够了。”萨列里说着，向前一步挡在莫扎特的前面。“你问那么多做什么？给我们车票。不然就把谱子还给我们。”

“行吧。”邓尼几乎是立刻答应了。他把乐谱小心翼翼地藏进了自己的旧衣服堆里，然后从一件核桃皮似的旧夹克口袋中掏出来一打车票，从中抽出来两张递给他们。“三点三刻检票，不要错过车。”他嘱咐道他们，“现在我要回去睡觉了。你们愿意的话，可以一直待在这里候车。”


	24. Chapter 24

所有人都走了，莫扎特才敢再次靠近那架钢琴。他的手指抚摸着琴键，仿佛那是什么易碎品一般，眼睛里流露出一种孩童一般的喜爱和畏缩。

“我真是自作自受。”莫扎特突然自嘲地笑起来，然后他捂住了眼睛。

“你只是状态不好。”萨列里干巴巴地安慰到。而莫扎特只是发出了一声讽刺地冷笑，听起来更像是在哭。

“萨列里，你来弹给我听吧！”他恳求道。这个骄傲的天才最近已经用了太多的恳求了，这让萨列里的心中隐隐作痛。现在你知道那是一个多么愚蠢而欠缺考虑的决定了吧！他很想这么告诉他。但是选择权从来不在他手上，他也从来没有办法拒绝莫扎特。

于是萨列里坐下来。他开始弹起一段舒缓轻柔的慢板。

“是贝多芬的吗？”莫扎特快乐地说，“我听得出来。我记得这首歌。”

钢琴的声音像是镇定剂一样，很快的让莫扎特冷静下来了。他发出一声陶醉的长叹，趴在钢琴上闭上眼睛。

“这段是李斯特。你教了不少好学生啊，萨列里。”

萨列里也情不自禁露出了微笑。他的学生们令他发自内心的骄傲和自豪，演奏他们的作品令他放松愉悦，他迫不及待地想要让莫扎特也感受到这点。在依次演奏过了他的学生们的代表作之后，莫扎特突然抓住了萨列里的手臂。

“现在，我想要听听你的音乐。”莫扎特要求到，“为我演奏你的音乐吧！我的好萨列里！”

“可我最近没有什么好作品。”萨列里拘谨地说。

“那就现在想一个！”莫扎特鼓励到。

他打定了主意想听，而萨列里竟然没有立刻拒绝。他今天兴致正好，竟然真的认认真真的考虑了起来。这是他很长一段时间内第一次的创作。本来，他想要写一点宏伟的、精巧的或者有意义的大作品，可是率先冲入他大脑中的却是一段轻巧的节拍，如同鞋底敲击着砖石的路面轻盈的奔跑。

然后是那些被金色的弧光链接着的星星。它们像是金色的柔纱铺在节拍之上。

音乐迫不及待地冲出来，他几乎不假思索地按下琴键，弹出了第一个旋律——这样，一首曲子就宣告被赋予了灵魂。接着，他谨慎地雕琢，一句一句地排列，慢慢地塑造出音乐的形体，就像从乳白的石膏中一点点开凿出光滑的雕像。

曲子很快就完成了。当他终于把这首歌完整的弹奏出来，整个世界陷入了一阵短暂的沉默。萨列里坐在琴凳上，一股轻盈而无声的狂喜充满了他的胸腔和血液，令他脸颊泛红，呼吸急促。他情不自禁的想要微笑，甚至大笑。

他爱着这首曲子！当他开始创作的时候，他似乎又回到了过去，在维也纳当宫廷乐师的时候。那个时候他能够自由的、全身心的投入到他所喜爱的音乐中，只为了音乐本身而感到纯粹的快乐。现在这种感觉回来了。音乐再次找到了他，就好像家找到了一个迷路的孩子。

如果此刻有音乐才华的是莫扎特，那么他一定能够创作出美丽百倍的作品吧！萨列里抬起头，小心翼翼地看向莫扎特。他会喜欢这首歌吗？这是个自私的想法，但是萨列里心中仍然隐隐期待着莫扎特的认可。

莫扎特眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，好像有星星落在里面一样。

“真好啊！”莫扎特突然有些突兀地感叹到，然后鼓起掌来。

“你知道吗，萨列里？”他柔声说，“当我看见你创作音乐的时候，我就知道这一切是值得的。当你创作音乐的时候，你是那么高兴，那么自由！我爱你的音乐，萨列里。我爱着会因为音乐而真诚的高兴的你。我都记不得有没有和你说过了，我一定说过很多遍了吧！”

“可是我的音乐……”萨列里不好意思地说，“我的音乐不够好，无论如何也及不上你。”

然而他马上意识到自己说错话了。可是莫扎特毫不在意。

“不，”他摇着头，“不！怎么会有不美的音乐呢？怎么会有不美的灵魂呢？一切真诚的创作都是美的。而一切真诚的创作都会被真诚的人所打动。几百年前如此，几百年后亦是如此。我能够感受到这一切，这多么好啊！”

他突然站起来，像是想要拥抱这个世界热情地伸开双臂。黑暗的地铁站里，只有霓虹灯和广告牌的荧光照在他脸上、他挂着泪水的睫毛上，身体上，他比任何时候看起来都像是一个天使。可是萨列里却看见了，他能够看见了，他看见莫扎特眼中纯粹的幸福背后更加纯碎的孤独与压抑的苦痛。他创作的快乐是以莫扎特的枯竭而换取的，每一个音符都在他心上划下鲜血淋漓的印痕。如今满腔爱意的鸟儿被夺去了歌喉，通向人们心灵的桥梁被亲手砍断，所有灵魂中最真诚的那个已经不能够再创作了。

可莫扎特仍然一边流血一边笑，从未后退，从未屈服。他热爱着音乐，热爱着世界，哪怕他的爱再也无法传达，即便他心中充满失落和苦痛，也永远不会停息。就算是受到羞辱和嘲讽，失去了所有的骄傲，也从不曾停止。

剥夺了天才的光环，他的灵魂却比任何时候都要更加闪耀，像是月光中的钻石。

萨列里突然站起身，紧紧地抱住莫扎特。莫扎特瘦极了，他的身体也冷极了，他像一个毒瘾发作的人，一个停止分泌多巴胺的抑郁症患者，急需要一些音符来纾解他的苦痛。“再弹一些吧！”他急切地央求到，“这个世界也需要更多萨列里的音乐啊！”

可是萨列里一个音符也弹不下去了，他拒绝再伤害自己，也拒绝再伤害莫扎特了。

“我们跳舞吧。”萨列里突然说。“跳舞也一样能欣赏音乐。”

“跳舞？”莫扎特在他怀里闷闷地摇摇头。“可是我不会跳舞啊。”

“我也不太会。”萨列里笑起来，“不过我想，应该不会太难学。”

他仔细聆听了一会儿。空旷的隧道里隐约可以听见一些地面世界传来的音乐声，大概是午夜电台或者是广告插曲之类的。萨列里很敏锐的找到一个节拍，他拍着自己的大腿，然后轻轻哼唱起来。他从没好好学过跳舞。他努力回想起第一次去夜店的时候，人们告诉他，只要跟着节奏摇摆就可以了。于是他照着他想做了，像是笨拙的小熊一样跟着节奏扭摆起来。

“这是迪斯科。”萨列里一本正经地介绍，“它的全盛时期你还没出生呢！”

莫扎特惊恐万状地盯着他。不过很快，他忍俊不禁。“你不要骗我。”他笑道，“我看过电视，他们不是这么跳的！”

莫扎特数着拍子进入节奏，也跟着跳起来，像是一只蹦蹦跶跶、摇头摆尾的鹦鹉。

“显然你表现得十分擅长，莫扎特大师。”萨列里讥讽道。

“见鬼。我发誓他们就是这么跳的。”莫扎特哈哈大笑。

萨列里向他伸出手，莫扎特迟疑了一下就握住了。他们就着恶俗的广告歌曲哼唱，在空旷的地铁月台上来来回回、转着圈的跳舞。然后他们被台阶绊了一下，互相跌进了对方的怀里，仍然筋疲力尽地笑个不停。

周围的空气发生了微妙的变化。

萨列里感觉莫扎特的心脏撞进了他的胸膛里，和他变成了同一颗。他与这个同样气喘吁吁的青年对视着，然后做了他认为此刻最应该做的事情。

嘴唇上传来了温热柔软的触感，莫扎特瞪大了眼睛，他确定从萨列里的眼中看见了遥远的星空。指针跳动，三点三刻的钟声响起，一辆列车呼啸着驶入了站台。


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 久等咯！重新排了排剧情。以后大概尽量每周更一到两次，感觉思想被掏空需要及时充电了……

洲际铁路和海底隧道的概念是上个世纪人类社会提出的概念。至今为止，他们只在英国、法国和日本等少部分地区尝试性的开通了海底隧道。在21世纪初，铁路工程发展蓬勃的中国跃跃欲试地企图修建一条经由白令海峡直达加拿大和美国的高铁。消息一放出，立刻受到国际媒体的强烈抨击。

《经济学家》评论道：“如果把起成本和潜在的效益相比，这肯定是世界上最惊人的蠢事之一。坐飞机从北京去芝加哥只用13个小时啊！”

发言的毫无疑问是一位恶魔。毕竟每一个恶魔，或者每一个人类之外的智能生物及能量体都心知肚明，连跨着亚洲、欧洲和美国的铁路早就已经开通过了。

没有人说的上来这条铁路是什么时候建起来的。一般认为是大概在上世纪八十年代左右，由非政府公益组织和民众集资建立的；售票处和售票地点是流动的，票贩子们都守口如瓶，没有人知道他们的票是哪里来的、有多少。但是有一点可以确定：火车受到停战协议的绝对保护。这就给没有合法身份、或者正在逃难的人们提供了一个安全便捷的交通工具。

这辆列车看起来和纽约地铁没什么两样，陈旧，古老。车上的乘客不多，零零散散的分布在各个包厢里。他们的打扮与纽约的通勤一族无异，大多数不是在看书就是在插着耳机听音乐，脸上挂着一幅纽约客独有的事不关己的冷漠。

差不多每隔四个小时就会有小贩推着餐车来叫卖。起初，餐车上卖的是鲔鱼玉米三明治和热狗，然后是浇了肉酱的炸薯条、烧乌贼和炙烤三文鱼。当餐车开始卖海豹肉刺身和磷虾沙拉的时候，列车行驶入了北冰洋的海底隧道。窗外的海洋呈现出一种纯粹而又深邃的蓝色，如同正在更新的window10，带给人一种无聊、抑郁、疲惫和困倦的感受。列车的暖气有些不够用，萨列里就买了一张厚厚的海豹皮毛毯和两大杯肉桂胡椒酒，把他们两个都严实的裹住。喝掉火辣辣的胡椒酒之后，没多久他们就都暖和打起瞌睡来，互相靠在一起睡着了。

不知道是不是因为消息还没有传到这里的缘故，他们的维也纳之行并没有受到过大的阻碍。从列车一下来，他们很快就轻车熟路地来到了维也纳中央公墓。

夜晚的墓园静悄悄的。这里既没有鸽子也没有乌鸦，什么都没有，只有一大帮死音乐家和其他两百五十多万别的什么死人在此安然的沉睡。

萨列里紧紧攥着莫扎特的手，他们穿梭在鳞次栉比的墓碑和天使雕像之间，很快就找到了那座有着缪斯雕像的莫扎特纪念碑。她还在那儿坐着，手里拿着乐谱，神色哀凄。斑驳的树影落在她孔雀石绿色的衣裙和面庞上，使其看起来像是一块长满了石花菜的礁石。雕像前放着新鲜的玫瑰花和百合——是最近刚刚巡演结束的《魔笛》剧组集体献上的。

萨列里看向了莫扎特。

莫扎特有些尴尬地清了清嗓子，思考该如何通过一句咒语，或者一句祈祷唤醒女神。然而他的担心完全是多余的。当他刚刚说出半句“亲爱的缪斯”，女神的雕像立刻开始转动眼珠、活了过来，像是早就等候他多时了。

她从雕像的基座一站起身，伸了个懒腰，抚平长裙上的褶皱。她的衣服像是月光编织成的，发出碎银子一般的柔光。缪斯环顾四周，当她看到莫扎特的时候，立刻面露甜美而又温柔的笑容，看起来却又有一点而扭曲可怖。不过莫扎特想，一切有些年份的东西也许看起来都是有些不合时宜的诡异——她太古老了。最早关于缪斯的记载可以追溯到公元前时期的古罗马诗歌与戏剧，但是她实际存在的年份可能比一切歌词和音符都还要古老。

“沃尔夫冈，我的孩子，我的宠儿。”她说，向莫扎特伸开双臂。当她开始讲话的时候，周围的树木都朝着她的方向弯下腰，像是从四面八方吹来了一阵隐形的风。莫扎特走上前执起她的手，急切地吻了好多下。

“亲爱的缪斯，”他可怜兮兮地说，“您曾经帮助过我，您说过我是您最喜欢的孩子。我现在遇见麻烦了。”

“是的，你是的。”女神慈爱又悲悯地捧住他的脸，她那支钟乳石一般亮晶晶的角轻轻抵着他的额心。“可怜的孩子，瞧瞧你，都把自己弄成什么样了！可怜的孩子。你的音乐呢？你无与伦比的音乐天才呢？”

“真抱歉。发生了一些事情，我走投无路，只好找到您了。”莫扎特难过地说，“本来我打算为您写歌报答您的帮助。可是现在我不能了，真抱歉。”

“我确实听到了一些传闻。”缪斯有些冷淡地扫了萨列里一眼——后者如同一个影子，躲在莫扎特的身后瑟缩了一下——然后她看向莫扎特的时候又恢复了温柔，“有些不知好歹的杂种们想要伤害你，他们会付出应有的代价。亲爱的，我还是有些力量，保护你的安全不是什么难事。你的才华是我给你的，你不小心弄丢了，我当然可以再给你一份。谁叫你是我的宠儿呢？”

“您是说——您是说，我的音乐？”莫扎特难以置信地睁大了眼睛，就连旁边的萨列里也紧紧握住了他的手。“还有希望是吗？我还有希望得到我的音乐吗？”他急切地追问到，声音几乎哽咽了。

“当然。”缪斯轻松地说，“你的大调，小调，圆舞曲，进行曲，康塔塔——我可以全部还给你。”

她说着，打了个响指。从空气中传来阵阵乐声——起初，弦乐在夜幕中层层叠叠的铺展开来，如同薄纱构成的海浪；一组组木管的乐声随后切入，如同翻涌在浪头银光闪闪的鱼群。缪斯伸开手臂迎向了天空，像是指挥着一场盛大的烟火，一束束旋律在夜空中绽放着，奏鸣曲与圆舞曲相互缠绕，整个世界都被莫扎特的音乐充满了。那些都是莫扎特创作过的，他打算创作的，和没有创作成功的作品。

“这是你的音乐吗？”缪斯问道。

“是的，这就是我的音乐！”莫扎特激动地拥抱着萨列里，“萨列里，这太好了！我又可以写音乐了！”

萨列里由衷地替他感到高兴。虽然缪斯的轻蔑让他不太舒服，他实在不愿意让莫扎特再难过了。不过他要比莫扎特冷静一些。直觉告诉他，这件事透露着一股不对头。这可能是这位缪斯的煽动性措辞和常见的恶魔业务话术实在是太像了的缘故。

“不过，我也有一个小小的请求。”女神突然说到。

果然。萨列里暗自腹诽。

“乐意为您效劳，我的女士，我的缪斯！”莫扎特兴奋快乐地喊道，“我愿意为您做任何事情。您想要什么呢？就是您想要科洛雷多大人的假发，我也会偷给您的！”

“你瞧，我也有我自己的音乐。”缪斯说，“然而普通的人类既无法听到我，也无法看到我。对他们而言，我只不过是一道火焰般的闪光，或者一丛模糊的影子。几千年了，音乐不再是他们生活中不可或缺的一部分，人们早就不相信缪斯的存在了。当他们宁愿去和那些卑鄙的恶魔做交易，也不去请求真正为他们着想、护佑他们的音乐女神。他们看不到我，听不到我的声音，也从不向我祈祷，我也没有办法帮助他们。还要指责我抛弃了他们。”

动之以情，晓之以理。萨列里想。接下来是一个转折。

“我想要让我的音乐被所有人听到，我需要一个身体。”缪斯继续说道，“只要拥有了身体，我便可以向世人展示我的音乐，证明我的存在。他们听到了我的声音，他们就会知道该向谁祈祷了、向谁献祭了。我保证我是一位慷慨的神明，我会倾尽全力给我的信徒所有他们想要的东西。而且，我可以保证你的安全！有了身体的我也会有力量，我会把我们的障碍全部扫除掉。”

“您是说，您想要一具身体？”莫扎特困惑不解地问，“可是我从哪儿去给您弄来一具身体呢？”

缪斯咯咯地笑了起来。“孩子，如果你允许我暂时进入你的身体的话，那么我们的问题都会得到解决了！不用担心，我只是借用一个星期而已。时间到了，我自然会离开。”

莫扎特露出了畏惧和犹豫的神色。萨列里庆幸他还没有完全被那套说辞所迷惑，因为他几乎想要拉着莫扎特夺路而逃了。

“那么，在你使用莫扎特的身体期间，莫扎特本人——他的灵魂会去哪儿呢？”萨列里强压着不适感，尽量礼貌地问道。

“他会在一个安全的、舒适的梦境中暂时睡着。”缪斯看了一眼萨列里，“不用担心，我对你的社会关系没有兴趣，实在没有必要搞什么破坏。我只是想要演奏我的音乐。”

萨列里看向莫扎特。理智告诉他缪斯的提议实在是充满疑点，莫扎特也肯定意识到了。可是萨列里却又没法说出“让我们快点离开这里吧！然后再想想别的办法。”这样的话。他们刚刚离莫扎特的音乐那么近！能够再一次感受到本以为会永远失去的美好，就连萨列里也被深深打动，更何况是莫扎特本人呢！让他再一次与他热爱的音乐诀别，实在是一件加倍痛苦的事。

况且萨列里根本不知道下一个安全的庇护所是在哪里了。

“你们下一站打算去哪儿？”缪斯漫不经心地说，“太阳快升起来了，墓园的外面可到处都是乌鸦。”


	26. Chapter 26

一轮又大又圆的月亮悬挂在夜空中，墓园的小路被月光反射得银光璀璨。树丛在阴影中抖动着，从中传来小动物快速跑过的声响。远处的电线杆和大树上，有一大排睡着的乌鸦黑乎乎的剪影。它们通常不在晚上工作，不过再过几个小时，它们就会随着太阳一起醒来。

“可是，也许缪斯真的只是想要演奏她的音乐呢？也许她是一位开明仁慈的神呢？”莫扎特拉住萨列里的衣袖小声说，“我想保护我们，也想要我的音乐回来。我们还有别的机会吗？”

萨列里不回答，难过地看着他。

“我从来也没有后悔过我的决定。”莫扎特烦躁地说，“这是值得的。只是，只是……”

“我来吧。”萨列里突然开口。“我来同她做交易。”

“萨列里！”莫扎特着急得大喊，拉住了萨列里的袖口，“不不，我不是要你这样！我不想你用这种方式回报我。”

可是萨列里却摇摇头。“不是回报，莫扎特。”他说，“这是最好的方案。”他说着，深吸了几口气，冷静了下来。说出来后，突然感到心中轻快了不少，思维越加清晰，口齿伶俐。

“我们恶魔，总是知道如何在交易中保护自己。”萨列里快速说到，“恶魔契约受到古老强大的法术保护，具有强制执行的效力。特别是对于我们这样弱小而没有什么能力的恶魔来说，这也许是唯一的保障了。”

缪斯抬高了下巴，像是看一块鞋底下的脏东西一样看着他。但是萨列里厚着脸皮对此视而不见。多年的业务经验让他早已对这种事早就习以为常了。

“我并不是随随便便会和人订契约的。”缪斯高傲地强调到，“我需要有地位、会演奏音乐的皮囊。”

“我也是个音乐家。”萨列里坚持。“我也懂音乐。如果您真的需要的只是一副皮囊用于演奏您的音乐，那么我也可以。”

他向前一步，把莫扎特护在后面，坚定地迎向了女神。莫扎特在他身后欲言又止。女神抿住嘴唇，似乎对此不甚满意。

“虽然我将就一下也不是不可以。可是沃尔夫冈，你真的愿意用别人的身体来换你的音乐才华吗？”

“他不会和你做交易的。”萨列里有些粗鲁地打断她，丝毫不给莫扎特申辩的机会。

他紧紧盯着缪斯，暗示性的碰了碰一直藏在他袖口的小刀。

有些事情他不会当着莫扎特的面讲出来。

这把小刀当然也对付不了一位力量强大的女神，而萨列里当然也没有用它对付女神的意思。他左右不了莫扎特的意志，但是他保留阻止莫扎特和女神交易的手段。一个鱼死网破，玉石俱焚的最后手段。

缪斯明白了他的意思，光辉神圣的脸庞上第一次露出伤脑筋的表情。

“好吧。”她妥协了，“来吧！”她向着萨列里伸出了手。

“请等等。我要您用真名担保。”萨列里大着胆子提出来，然后拿出了一张空白的契约。这是一张浅黄色的羊皮纸——当然了，这并不需要牺牲任何小羊羔。为了满足日益增长的订单和交易需要，现代契约用羊皮纸是工业木浆和破布浆制成的，并且印刷着现任所有地狱公爵联名的加固符文。

再一次被打断的缪斯不满地审视着盯着他，一边充满怀疑地打量着那张现代工艺批量制造的产品。有那么几秒钟，萨列里几乎以为女神就要拒绝他了。然而她只是检查了一会儿，然后了然地笑了，笑声就像是一阵猫头鹰的低鸣。

“你是个聪明又谨慎的家伙。”她说。

萨列里低下头。“请原谅我的失礼，女士。”他说。但是他并不打算让步分毫。

缪斯点点头表示理解。

一阵风围绕着他们吹起来，越吹越烈，卷起枯叶和断裂的草茎呼呼地拍打着他们的脸。风暴之中，缪斯的头发像是烈烈燃烧的火焰一样四散纷飞，她的眼睛发出40瓦白炽灯泡一样明亮的白光。

“听好了，汝等蝼蚁：”缪斯威严的声音带着回音和共鸣，如同音乐大厅的舞台中心。“吾乃掌管音乐与抒情诗的缪斯欧忒耳佩。吾以沃尔夫冈阿马德乌斯莫扎特无上的音乐才华，交换汝之身体三天的使用权限。绝不反悔。”

文字一经说出便一个词一个词的降落在契约书之上。落款处以一个张牙舞爪的希腊文签名收尾，那名字闪烁了一下红光，羊皮纸便如同一只飞的过慢的蝴蝶一样飘飘悠悠地落在了萨列里手上。他的指尖碰触到那个名字的时候被烫了似的瑟缩了一下——这的确是真名。

“诚意十足。怎么样？”缪斯傲慢又不耐烦地微笑，“该你了。”

萨列里接过了那张契约书，犹豫了一下，从西装的衣袋里摸出了一支黑色的签字笔。

“请等等！”莫扎特突然打断。萨列里停下了笔，不自然地碰了碰袖子里刀柄。缪斯满怀希望地抬起头。

“能再给我——能给我们一些时间吗？”他磕磕巴巴地恳求到，“我想、我想我需要再想想。”

“莫扎特……”萨列里叹了口气。

“我不明白，这又不是生离死别。我已经屈尊纡贵地提供了我的真名，我用我的信誉保证一定说到做到。”缪斯有点生气了，“再说了，也没有人逼着你们做交易。”

“对不起。求求您了，”莫扎特继续央求到，“我只是需要再想想。我不是您最爱的孩子吗？”

“哦，是的，你当然是。”缪斯捧起他的脸，怜爱地看着他，“我只是觉得我们之间应该多一些信任。”

“天亮的时候，”莫扎特说，“天亮的时候我们给您答复，好吗？”

缪斯抬头，看了看月亮的位置。萨列里低头看了看表：离天亮大概还有七个小时的时间。

“好吧。”她说，“如果你们不离我的领地太远的话，在乌鸦醒来之前我可以保证你们不被夜行者的骚扰。但是我的耐心也是有限度的。”

他们往墓园外缘走，尽量离莫扎特纪念碑远一点。墓园范围内的一切都是静悄悄的，女神说话算话，果然没有什么可疑的生物骚扰他们。

在一座修剪漂亮的树篱后头，他们找到了一间半废弃的小屋，萨列里碰了一下生锈的门锁，门就咔哒一声打开了。这是一件照顾墓园中植物的园丁的工具间，里面存放着耙子、除草机、修枝锯子和一大卷水管，等等。守墓人偶尔也会睡在这里。小屋的另外半间拥挤地塞了一张小办公桌，一个铁皮柜子，和一张落满了灰尘的单人行军床，正适合他们过夜。

“谨慎些总是对的。”萨列里对莫扎特说，“我也的确需要一些时间准备，要加固自己的灵魂。”

“真的有那么可怕吗？她毕竟帮助过我们。”莫扎特问道，心中还不情愿地抱有一丝希望。他注视着萨列里打开折叠床，把一个贴满了书签帖、封面画着复杂魔法符号的皮质笔记本扔在上面，又从柜子里找到一张鼠灰色旧毛毯。毛毯不知道放了多久了，散发出一股潮湿的霉味，还有一股放坏了的番茄酱的味道，但是仍旧结实耐用。

“让一个力量强大的灵体附身从来都是一件非常危险的事。”萨列里说着，利索地拉好了百叶窗，“我听说，地狱公爵想要行走人间，有时候会穿上人类的身体。而我从来没有见过那些灵魂最终的归宿。”

“他们去哪儿了？”

“我不知道。最好的情况下，他们永远被囚禁在某处，成为自己肉体的囚徒。”

当然，也许他们被更强大的灵魂消解，永远的消失了。

但是这个结局有点太悲观，萨列里没有说。

莫扎特沉默了。

“我、我会永远失去你吗？”他艰难地开口。“我不愿意那样，倒不如我……”

“请相信我，我是一个恶魔。”萨列里毋庸置疑地说，“我和那些人类不一样，我活了三百多年了，我也是有些手段的。所以不要为我担心。”

“可是……”

“放心吧，我不会有事的。不过是三天而已。”萨列里用一种息事宁人的口吻说到。“三天过后，我们就可以一起写歌了。”

他用一条手帕用力拍打掉床铺上的灰尘后坐在了床头，再用一大张暖烘烘的旧毛毯裹住了瘦小的音乐家，好让他舒服地躺在自己的腿上。然后萨列里俯下身，在莫扎特的脸颊和嘴唇上亲了好多好多遍。

“你应该睡一会儿。”他建议到，打开了他的笔记本，开始搜索合适的魔法。

“我不睡，我要陪着你！”莫扎特裹着毛毯，撒娇一样紧紧搂着他的腰，“我多想帮你做点什么啊！”他叹到，“我真想和你一起写歌啊！什么风格的都好。”

他抱着萨列里的胳膊，絮絮叨叨地说话，讲着他们一定要写好多好多音乐，再坐在观众席一偷偷参加他们自己的音乐会；也可以当歌手，一起办演唱会什么的，风格一定得是摇滚乐。萨列里边听边微笑。或许是他翻动笔记本的声音过于单调和沉闷，加上这几天他们实在太累了，莫扎特的声音很快小了下去，不一会儿迷迷糊糊地睡着了。


	27. Chapter 27

莫扎特做了一个梦。

“沃尔夫冈，沃尔夫冈。”梦里他听到一个细小的声音轻声叫他的名字。他睁开眼睛——或者他认为他已经睁开了眼睛，看见萨列里已经靠着墙边睡了，而女神不知何时坐在了他们床边的折凳上。她绸子的裙摆像水银地毯一样，几乎铺满了整个小房间，独角兽一样的角在月光下折射出水晶一样美丽的光芒。

“我是来和你告别的。”她轻轻抚摸着莫扎特的脸颊。她的全身散发出冷白的柔光，手指却意外地很温暖。

“告别？您要去哪里？”莫扎特揉揉眼睛，问道。

“我是不会同恶魔做交易的，我从来不喜欢他们！而且沃尔夫冈，你和那些自诩音乐家的庸人们不一样。你的家族流淌着音乐的血脉，世代都被缪斯所祝福。”

“谢谢您。可是……”

“我知道、我知道。我理解你的难处。所以，我就要走了。我打算再去问问你姐姐。”

“我姐姐？”莫扎特困惑又着急，“我姐姐和这有什么关系呢？”

“哈。” 缪斯发出讽刺的轻笑，“你大概是忘了，你姐姐的音乐才华从来不输与你。可她终究是女人。不论是二百年前还是现在，你们的音乐从来没有留给女人的位置。而我，我能够让她像钻石一样闪光，让她成就比一个钢琴老师更加辉煌的事业，想必她也会非常高兴吧！”

“可是，代价呢？”莫扎特呼吸急促起来，“你要她付出什么代价？！”

“那么就看看为了救救你这个不争气的弟弟，她能做到哪一步了。”缪斯眨眨眼睛，“我认为，她非常非常的爱你——”

“不！您不能这样！”莫扎特几乎是立刻喊道，“我可以和您签订契约。”

“你可以吗？你可以吗？”缪斯用一种唱歌一般的声音问，“可是你的恶魔朋友不同意。”

“这是我自己的事！是只有我能办到的事。”

姐姐一定会答应她的，不知怎么莫扎特就是知道这件事。他不能让姐姐冒这个险。萨列里也许会责怪他吧？但是如果这个缪斯是危险的，那他不能让她对姐姐下手。

“这就对了。好孩子。我最喜欢的孩子。”缪斯柔声说，“我会保护你的，从此不会让你受一点儿伤害。”

“萨列里呢？我姐姐呢？也不许你伤害他们。永远！”

“不会的。我会保护我们所有人，所有热爱音乐的人都会在我的庇护之下。”

缪斯向他伸出了瓷白的双手，莫扎特没有犹豫太久就握住了她。他觉得身子突然变得像是羽毛一样的轻盈，他们拉着手旋转着，像是在跳一种奇怪的华尔兹。一些音符在他们身边飘来，无序的摇摆或者跳跃，他们踩着这些音符，像是踩着一只只氢气球一样不断地上升，渐渐地飞到了夜空之上，群星之间。他低头可以俯瞰到维也纳繁华的灯光和夜景。当他抬起头的时候，发现一直站在他身边的缪斯已经不见了。奇怪的是，莫扎特一点儿也不觉得冷，也一点儿也不觉得害怕，一点儿也不觉得孤单，反而有一种很温暖、很安心的感觉。

然后他听见女神的柔和的声音响起，那声音像是来自天空，来自星星，来自……他的身体里。

“来吧，沃尔夫冈！我们可以一起，让世界上的每一个人感受到音乐的美好。到那时，所有的人都会爱你，所有人都会爱音乐，再也不会有人不理解你、不接受你了。你姐姐也是。你那个会写音乐恶魔朋友也是。我们来一起把这个世界变成音乐的国度吧！”

听起来竟然觉得不错。莫扎特迷迷糊糊地想，或许萨列里真的太过于敏感了。

他太困了，没有听见女神继续说什么，再次陷入了沉沉睡眠。

后半夜里萨列里突然惊醒。夜晚还没有结束，但是莫扎特已经不在他身边了。他揉揉眼睛坐起来，发现莫扎特正背对着他站在打开的窗前。他穿着一件镶嵌着漂亮绿宝石的复古礼服长袍，一边摇头晃脑地哼着一首不知名的小曲，一边整理袖口露出繁复的蕾丝。他看起来快乐极了，像是终于卸下了一件恼人的重担，重新变得轻松自由起来。

除此之外，他的头发变得不可思议的长，不可思议的卷。

一只乌鸦落在了窗棂上，他伸出手来，掌心里有一枚死掉的昆虫。乌鸦啄食了他手上的虫子后哇哇叫了几声，拍拍翅膀飞走了。萨列里瞪视着那个背影，感到不安和陌生。他既不像他所认识的那个莫扎特，也不太像是和他们打交道的缪斯了。

“天还没亮呢。您这么快就醒啦？”莫扎特突然说。然后回过头来，向萨列里露齿一笑，眨了眨眼睛。月光把他的影子拉得又细又长，如同一棵张牙舞爪的柳树。

“莫扎特呢？”萨列里强压着恐惧和怒火，“他在哪儿？你把他怎么了？”

“我在这儿啊，大师？您在说什么呢？”莫扎特不解地眨着眼睛，凑过去在萨列里的脸颊上亲了一下。那个吻冰冰凉凉的，像是一口古老的井中捞起来的水。萨列里忍不住瑟缩了一下。

“他在哪儿？！”萨列里推开他，再次重复了一遍。

“哦——”他夸张地拖着长音，发出扫兴的感叹，“我说，‘我们’是不是已经睡过啦？”“莫扎特”转动眼珠，“难怪，这样就很难瞒得住了。不过我们一样可以好好相处，不是吗？你瞧，我也算是莫扎特，我有他所有的音乐，甚至更多——我也很爱音乐，我甚至不需要一个乐队就能够演奏。而且，我比他漂亮一些——我让这具身体变得漂亮了，至少我是这么认为的。”

他可爱地笑了，强行抓住萨列里的手握了握，又亲昵地搂了他一下。

“必须承认，”他热情洋溢地说：“在我见过的所有恶魔中你算是最有趣的一个了——虽然我也没见过多少。所以我决定奖励你。”

他把脸凑近了萨列里，离得很近很近，一双冰绿色的眼睛像是冬季冻结的湖面，寒冷，清澈，平整。从的他瞳孔中，萨列里似乎能够看见里面有一个金发的小个子男人的倒影，他所熟悉的那个莫扎特困在里面，正在孤零零又茫然地寻找着什么，比如出口之类的东西。可他永远也找不到了。

“瞧，我们的小沃尔夫冈好好的，我并没有把他怎么样！”他宣布到，“我会给他一个舒适的甜梦的。这下满意了？”

“从他身体里滚出去！”萨列里发出低声的咆哮，愤怒压过了恐惧。他抓住了“莫扎特”的领子，可是“莫扎特”的力气大得惊人，很容易地就挣脱开了。

“抱歉，暂时还没有这个打算。”“莫扎特”笑嘻嘻地拿出契约书，上面已经签好了两个人的名字，“不是说好给我三天的试用期吗？”

“三天！三天之后呢？”

“嗯——”他嘟着嘴想了一会儿，又很无赖地笑了，“不行啊，如果我喜欢的话，怎么还有退货的道理呢？”

“你不可能违抗恶魔契约的力量！！”

“这种东西你喜欢就留着吧！”“莫扎特”发出一声嗤笑，看也不看一眼就把契约书扔还给他，用一种非常莫扎特的口吻轻蔑地说：“我，我并不需要。”

萨列里拿着那份契约书，怪异的感觉越来越明显。有什么肯定不对头。有什么细节——有什么细节是他一直忽略了的。

他在空荡荡的房间里拼命思考着。真名如同灵魂的标记，以真名立下的契约收到古老而强大魔法的保护，不管契约者是否情愿，契约都会被强制执行。在已知的所有魔法和灵力中，没有任何一种可以一口气打破七位地狱公爵加固的符咒。

当然，除非——

除非这个名字是假的。

这也行不通。因为真名太独特了，其力量又过于强大，能伪造真名不仅仅是需要高等恶魔级别纯粹的魔力，还需要专精契约与交易方面的、古老而复杂的魔法——该魔法因为当代契约制度的完善发展已经变得及其冷门了。对于恶魔交易本身有此偏执的高等恶魔凤毛麟角，萨列里成为恶魔这么多年，也不过只认识一个而已。

他的心脏咯噔一下猛地下坠了，脑子里走马灯一样闪过了一些画面。这事情从一开始就不对头。那天恶魔之夜的拍卖会上缪斯为了救他挺身而出，班为什么无缘无故把他放了？他又为什么在现在恶意毁约？为什么追踪者从来不拜访缪斯的墓园？为什么又会有乌鸦会从他的手中啄食？

现行的所有的资料中，从西塞罗的《论神性》到保萨尼亚斯的《希腊志》，没有任何一个版本的缪斯长了一支独角兽般的尖角……

萨列里明白了。

一瞬间，Dies irae雷声一般的轰鸣在他的世界中奏响，庄严，宏大，震耳欲聋，仿佛在嘲弄他私自把莫扎特带来这个世界的愚蠢愿望和付出的惨痛代价。萨列里头晕眼花，几乎站立不稳。然后《唐璜》中地狱之火应声燃起，在他的世界中肆意焚烧，将他小心翼翼构筑的爱巢，连同微小的希冀都尽数摧毁。他全身的血在痛恨与狂怒的烈火中炙烤，几乎胸口、眼睛中喷薄而出。

火焰烧尽之时，萨列里的心里只剩下孤零零的一个想法：

他再一次失去莫扎特了。


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暴风雨前的平静支线（

班最讨厌的事就是毁约，讨厌的程度排在做亏本交易之前。他认为交易，是身为恶魔最迷人的部分，没有之一。当一个恶魔巧妙的布置话术陷阱、施展人格魅力，挖空心思诱骗他的客户签订契约之时，就是这个恶魔最美妙的时刻（甚至说，这是恶魔的“灵魂”闪耀的时刻），而强制回收战利品更是如同虐待狂的高潮一般的极乐。他可以自豪的说，他从来违反过一份签订好的合同，而且也几乎从来没有做过亏本的交易——他总是十分慷慨而又公正的许给他的客户们应得的那份好处，即使他们经常在醒悟到契约中的陷阱后试图毁约。现在的恶魔们不肯好好学习工作技能，天天总想着投机取巧，这和人类又有什么区别？

当然，他会这么想完全是因为他是一个养尊处优的高级恶魔，没有任何的生存压力，也永远不用为完不成业务而担忧。可是如今，他也终于尝到了被资本主义的铁拳压迫的滋味。现在满世界都是传言说班打算毁约，用肮脏的手段提前回收莫扎特的灵魂，吃相难看。作为恶魔界最后的良心，这可是很不平常的事，以至于他的客户在这段时间内迅速缩水了40%。眼看着几百年建立的金字招牌正岌岌可危，班迫切地希望他的雇主快点来和他结账，好洗清他的信誉污点。

一只乌鸦从乳蓝色的晨曦中飞过来，落在了班的胳膊上，呱呱呱地用鸟语说了几句。恶魔点点头，长着尖爪子的手掏出一块巧克力。乌鸦假装嫌弃了一会儿，在恶魔收回手的时候满意地叼着飞走了。

他来了。

班扶着教堂的尖顶站起身。远处的地平线上，一个穿着华贵长袍的瘦长人影踩着星光而来。在他身后，黎明变成了黄昏，尚未升起的太阳缓缓沉降下去。星星在他脚下铺成一条路，每走一步都会在他的靴子下迸射出闪耀的白金火花。他走过的路在夜空中留下一道银河一般的印痕，音乐在他脚下汇聚成了一股巨大的洪流。在这一晚，所有的乐器都沉默了，歌手的嗓子像是被蜜糊住一样没了声息。音符一颗一颗的从谱子上消失了，但凡是被演奏过的音乐，被唱过的歌曲都回归了它们的君主。

后来历史上称这一天为“哑音之日”。

独角的魔神以冰绿色的双眼俯瞰着城市的夜景，然后深深呼吸了一口被汽车尾气与煤炭燃烧污染的空气，感到肺部灼痛。

他几乎快要不认得这个世界了。上一次来到世间的时候是还是大约三千年前，以司音律的地狱公爵安度西亚斯为名，率领29个恶魔军团前来辅佐以色列伟大的恶魔召唤师所罗门王。那个时候可真是好日子。科技尚未崛起，无神论尚未风靡，生活在蛮荒的人们或多或少都相信着些什么。祈祷很多，奉献也很多。不论地上还是地下，都靠阶级和力量决定身份。

半个月前的恶魔之夜上，刚刚苏醒不久的他与班达成了一笔交易，包括伪造真名，布置陷阱，以及最终取得“容器”。本来自从莫扎特的血脉消失，取得一个合适的躯壳重新行走于世间、统治音乐世界变成了一件非常渺茫的事。可是如今莫扎特竟然复活了，这真是天赐良机。

“夜安，我尊敬的公爵。”

班一眼就认出来了他的雇主，并向前鞠躬问好。虽然班不能完全算得上音乐家，对方也不能完全意义上的地狱公爵，但是还是别惹他为妙。

“不要紧，以后世上还会有音乐的，”安度西亚斯轻柔地宣布道，“我的音乐。”

“嗯。”班有些心不在焉。没有音乐对他来说确实有点可惜，但也没有那么难以忍受——他在考虑着他私存的那些唱片能卖多少钱。“那么您对此次交易的结果还满意吗？”

“我们的交易还没有结束。”他说。“你应该继续侍奉我，直到我真正掌握地狱公爵的权利为止。”

班难以言喻了片刻。“您或许应该注意到，”他委婉地说，“还没有一位掌管音乐的地狱公爵出现。”

“那正好，现在就要有了。”

魔神的语气透出一种上位者养尊处优的天真和愚蠢。以前的安度西亚斯曾经掌管着29个恶魔军团——这都是分配给他的，他并没有为此付出一分一毫的努力。他的主要的能力包括能使树木弯折，能随心所欲的变形，发出各种乐器的声音，演奏一场美妙的音乐会，大概——根据班的推测——可能是类似于魔神大军中有编制的文工团团长。

但是如今世道不一样了，现在一切讲究的是实用主义和联合自制。音乐能够争取到更多的灵魂、让更多的人类堕落吗？能够改善底层恶魔生活、提高工作效率、降低工作成本吗？班很难回答这个问题，这也可能是他对音乐本身的了解不够。

“这是什么？”安度西亚斯问。他注视着班吹了一口鲜红色的烟雾，雾气在半空中形成了一个平面，和一些蚯蚓一样弯弯曲曲的轮廓。

“这是一张世界地图。”班耐心地解释道，“看。”他用尖尖的指甲在上面点了一个点，那个点立刻发出了金色的光。“这是以色列。”安度西亚斯点点头，表示记得这个地方，然后班画了一个大圈，“这里是美国。”

“美国？”古代的魔神露出了困惑的表情，“那是哪里？和我们今天的话题有关系吗？”

“意义重大。”班严肃地说，“这是许给我们恶魔的‘奶和蜜的地’，当今世界中最大狩猎场，机会众多，前景光明。自从这个国家莫名其妙的崛起之后，地狱体系随之发生过重大的变更。现在恶魔之间的分工已经高度细化，低等恶魔也有了投票权和话语权。力量强大、身份高贵早就不是成为统治者唯一的标准了，你还得高票通过地狱公爵选举。”

“在我们的时代，没有人会在乎蝼蚁的意见。”魔神傲慢轻蔑地说。“地狱已经堕落到如此地步了吗？”

“那你尽可以立刻独立称王。”班松了口气，“你现在已经是了。”

这个答案也令他不太满意。事实上在地狱称王是一件很容易的事情，只要缴足费用、办齐手续就可以获得荣誉公爵的称号和证书。只是真正的野心家不会满足于当一个光杆司令，这和50英镑买来的英国爵位一样没有任何实用价值。他甚至都没有一块富庶的封地。

“我要我的音乐被更多人听到。我要更多的人手，更多的祈祷和献祭。”安度西亚斯踱着步，陷入沉思，“音乐家们会忠诚于我——倘若他们像我一样爱音乐、把音乐当成生命的一部分的话，他们自然会臣服与我。”

“所以说在地狱，这样的人可不够多。”班提醒到，“通常来讲，公爵的称号应该具有普适性：贪婪，傲慢，色欲什么的。”音乐公爵是没有市场的！他在心中暗自补充。

“——我去搞定那些音乐家们。其余的就交给你了。”安度西亚斯最终做出决定，“你的人脉广套路多，相信你一定会完美的完成任务。”

“……你说什么？”班的心里咯噔一下，多年的业务经验已经让他警惕的嗅到了亏本交易的气息。“或许你还不知道，选举是需要资金的。”班重点强调到：“不少。”

然而未来的地狱公爵候选人完全没有知难而退。“你不是私藏了一些音乐唱片？我没碰它们。如今世界已经没有音乐了，它们现在是绝世孤版，肯定能卖一个好价钱。”

那是我们上一单交易的报酬！班几乎勃然大怒，可是安度西亚斯只用一只手就制住了他所有的抱怨。

“别担心，”他不轻不重地握住恶魔的肩膀，用一种近乎甜蜜的声音在他耳边半是威胁半是诱惑到，“等我成为地狱公爵。你就是我的副官、我的首席顾问。你会获得一切特权，你会得到最大的那块蛋糕，你会有数不清的财富，比现在多几百倍、几千倍……”

班不可思议瞪着他。只有从来没有跑过业务的老派恶魔统治者才会这样毫不廉耻地画大饼——完全不屑于精美的话术包装，粗糙得连潜台词都没有，甚至自大到完全无视了客户需求！然而可悲的是在绝对力量的压制下，这种敷衍的画大饼也不过是走个形式而已了。

“不得不承认，你的这套把戏在上个世纪就过时了！”他暴躁而又刻薄地指出。他的内心毫无波动，甚至还想打人。

安度西亚斯倒是完全没有生气，“你瞧，这就是我需要你的原因。”他用一种“好好干，小伙子”的眼神严肃地看着班，拍拍他的肩膀。

“好好干，小伙子。老板现在没有钱，以后一定给你发工资。”

——他竟然毫不廉耻的说出来了！

班注视着他离开的背影，脸上的表情像活吞了一个死苍蝇。


	29. Chapter 29

萨列里在寻求复仇。

你或许觉得他这样的低等恶魔的报复方式不疼不痒，但是他是认真的。可他没有想到的事他的仇人这么快的就找上门来。

长夜还没有过去，充满霉味和隔夜番茄酱味的黑暗中升起一双猫绿色的眼睛。萨列里惊跳了起来，丢下了陈旧厚重的魔法书，一把抓起了挂在墙上的霰弹枪。

“这东西真的用吗？”金发碧眼的魔神大大方方地一步步走过来，直到胸口抵住了枪口。他用纤白的手指戏谑握住了枪管，像是一朵冰冷修长的蜘蛛百合。萨列里也不确定这有没有用，很可能没有——如果你是个低等恶魔，对你无害的东西对他们一定无害，对你有害的东西对他们不一定有害。但这起码表现出一种态度。

魔神歪着头，露出一个天真而友好的笑容。

“要我说，你这双手应该去弹钢琴，不应该拿枪。”萨列里不动声色地解开了保险。魔神于是又换了一套说辞：“别这样，他还可能活着。他要是看到你亲手向他开枪，会怎么想？他可能会死的，而我很可能不会。”

萨列里举枪的手动摇了。他瞪大眼睛，有些迷茫地在那双冰冷空旷的绿色瞳孔中搜索着莫扎特的身影，这一回他什么也没有找到。

“他在哪儿？你把他怎么了？”他声音嘶哑地问道。

魔神又发出一阵猫头鹰低鸣一般的轻笑。“在哪儿？我不知道。或许他正在看着我们。或许他现在已经陷入了无梦的酣眠。或许，他的灵魂已经融化了，成为我的一部分了。谁知道呢？他越是爱音乐，受到我的影响就越大。你认为他又多爱音乐？”

萨列里沉默了。悲痛像是蚂蚁一样噬咬着他的心，他控制不住地哽咽了一声，又快速用衣袖擦了擦眼睛，重新摆出一副坚强又凶狠的模样。而安度西亚斯怜爱地看着他，像是看着一只受了委屈的小动物。

“好啦。你瞧，我不是来和你吵架的，我是来和你交朋友的。”他安慰地拍拍他的胳膊，“你的事我听说了。你为了追求极致的音乐不惜献上自己的灵魂，这份虔诚真是令人感动。”

“你想要什么？”萨列里控制住声音的颤抖，尽量毫无感情地问。安度西亚斯像是跳舞一样，绕到了他的身后，亲昵地揽住萨列里的肩膀。

“我要你为我做事。”他说，“你难道不希望所有音乐家都收到合理的庇护吗？难道你不希望音乐家在地狱得到应有的尊重吗？萨列里，我们都是音乐家！这世上品位高贵的恶魔已经太稀少了，你比班那个家伙强太多，只要你愿意，你可以成为我的左膀右臂。我可以给你写曲子。你想要什么风格的都有——莫扎特的也有。我跟他可不一样，我不但热爱音乐，还非常勤奋高产！”

“忘了莫扎特吧！他在二百年前就已经死去了。他的时代已经结束了。”魔神宣布到。然后压低了声音，暧昧地凑近了他的耳朵。“但是你可以给我说说他的事。你知道的，我可以变成他。”

一个一直能产出莫扎特音乐，而且还比莫扎特勤奋、身体健康的音乐家，这听上去可太棒了，比莫扎特复活本身还要划算。只要有更多莫扎特的音乐，世界一定会变得更加美好的。当萨列里还是一个恶魔的时候，他曾经以此为目标浑浑噩噩的过了两百多年。但是当他签下契约的两百多年之前，还是他重获新生的现在都无与伦比的清楚，事情不是这么回事。

事实就是：莫扎特的音乐只有在莫扎特身上，才能称得上是“莫扎特的音乐”。

“你不能。”萨列里突然开口。

“什么？”魔神愣了一下。一直沉默不语的低等恶魔抬起头看着他，目光中充满了一种将死之人的决绝，和令人厌恶的怜悯。

“您不再爱了。”他说。

莫扎特迷路了。

他在一个有很多房间的大房子里不断的奔走，却总也找不到出口。他穿过一条条狭窄逼仄、堆满杂物的走廊，打开一扇扇房门，有时候是韦伯家的旅馆，有时候是他童年的乐器房，有时候是他死去的那间冷冰冰、灰扑扑的小屋。他听见贵妇们矜持的笑声，听见父亲的叹息声，和宫廷里那些羽毛一样轻飘飘的舞曲，可是房间里一个人都没有。

然后，他听见了一阵大键琴的演奏声。他仔细的听了一阵，打开了一扇门。

房间的中央，有一个蒙着眼睛、穿红外套的孩子正在弹琴。孩子只有五六岁那么大，坐在琴凳上脚很勉强才能够到地面。莫扎特敲了敲门，“请问……”

孩子摘下眼罩，抬起头来，莫扎特吃惊地发现他和小时候的自己长的一模一样。那个孩子从琴凳上跳下来，跑到了莫扎特身边。莫扎特蹲下来，摸摸他的头发。孩子的头发像是软和的羔羊毛一样，他很惊讶自己居然能触碰到他。这是一段记忆吗？

很快，他便恍然大悟。

“阿玛德。”他叹息到，“缪斯没有说谎，是吗？她带你来见我了。”

穿着红外套的孩子点点头。“只有在这里，我才能有一个形体，才能和你说话。”

莫扎特环视了这个房间。这是美泉宫的某个内室，他还记得自己第一次在约瑟夫二世面前演奏的情景。那个时候他太小了，目之所及全是贵妇们五颜六色的裙摆和扇子，根本也没有好好注意到这里有什么。

“这里是哪里？我们现在是缪斯的音乐世界里吗？”他问。

阿玛德点点头，又摇摇头。“他不是缪斯。他的名字是安度西亚斯。”

“这和约定上的不太一样。”莫扎特警惕地说。

阿玛德同情地看了他一眼。“对我们来说，差不多是一样的。”他说，“反正现在世界上没有其他的音乐管理者，他负责管理所有的音乐。”

“你也是其中之一吗？”

“是的，我也是他的一部分。”

孩子说着，牵过了莫扎特的手。片刻之后，他们一同在昏暗的走廊里穿行。阿玛德摸到了一扇门，打开——风穿过了走廊，清冽的新鲜空气扑面而来。门外是萨尔茨堡的郊外，可以看到碧蓝的湖泊，绵延的雪山和茂密的松树林。他们并排走在盛开着野花的草地上散步，叶片上的露水弄湿了他们的裤脚和鞋子——就好像他们真的在萨尔茨堡的郊外散步一样。

天空中传来山洪过境一样隆隆的声音。他们停住了脚步，一起抬头看。

“那是什么？”莫扎特问道。

“是音乐。”阿玛德答道。

是音乐——无数的音乐与歌词汇聚成透明的河流浩浩荡荡地从他们头顶奔涌而过，优美的旋律构成一道道波纹的弧线，而激昂的调子则是溅起的浪花。河流所行之处，无数细小的音符纷纷扬扬地落下，像是闪烁的星尘，

“真美啊。”莫扎特感叹到。

“全世界所有的音乐差不多都在这儿了。”阿玛德也望着天空，眼睛里闪烁着快乐的星光。“我也很快就要走了。他在呼唤我，你能听到吗？像是树根在呼唤枯叶。”

他拉住了莫扎特的手。

“走吧。我们一起。”阿玛德拽着他的衣角，拉着他向着河流的方向走去，一道由星星组成的阶梯立刻出现在他们的脚下。可是莫扎特无动于衷，仍然愣愣地站在原地。

“一起什么？”他莫名其妙地问。 

“一起去那里——那不是我们所追求的极致吗？融入到创造世界的和谐之音中，融入到贯穿世界的时间洪流之中，和所有伟大的音乐家们一起在音乐中获得永生。”

莫扎特再一次望向那条流淌的音乐和诗歌的河流。那么多的音符和歌词融汇在一起，跟随着一段主旋律吵吵嚷嚷的奔跑，显得既混沌又美。那条河流快乐地奔涌着，响彻着，等待着汇入一条条支流之中，变成音符，变成诗歌，变成音乐的天使，重新来到世界上，就像是化为泡沫的小美人鱼变成雨洒在大海上。

现代的人们总说莫扎特是音乐的化身，死后应该归于音乐。可能莫扎特对他们来说，和眼前的这个阿玛德没什么区别——反正阿玛德也总是替他做出选择。

“如果我跟你走，一起成为那些音乐的一部分，那么我还能回来吗？”莫扎特问。

“当然。”

“我是说‘我’，莫扎特还能回来吗？”

阿玛德不说话了，只是牵着他向前走。他的力气惊人地大，足以拖动一头大象。但是莫扎特用力挣脱他，甩开了他的手。

“不。”他说。

“你在害怕吗？”阿玛德说，“还有什么比死亡和遗忘更可怕的吗？人终有一死的，而音乐永远不死。来吧，只有在音乐中我们才能找到极致纯粹的快乐，音乐会让我们得到永恒。”

“我知道。”莫扎特说，“但是在我死之前，我想活着。”

孩子歪着脑袋看他，天真的脸上第一次浮现了困惑又恼怒的表情。

“那种活着——有什么好？在他们眼里你只是一个粗俗下流、穷困潦倒的疯子，没有人理解你，没有人爱你！从前没有，现在更不可能有。你只有我，你只有音乐！”

“哦。是这样吗？”莫扎特轻快地反问道。他惊讶的发现自己竟然完全不生气，也没有任何受伤和难过的感觉。

“那个恶魔不算是人。”阿玛德想了想，补充道。

“可他现在差不多是了。”莫扎特强调，“你瞧，他有了一个灵魂——”

“你拿我换了他的灵魂！”阿玛德大叫到，“我们在一起这么久了……”

“真对不起。我是真心的。”莫扎特抱住他，在他的小脸上亲了好几口，又拍拍他的头。他不知道该怎么解释这个问题，但是他也知道无论用什么方法，阿玛德都不可能理解他。不过阿玛德又有哪门子资格生气呢？

孩子再次抬起头，他又是羡慕又是渴望地望了望天空，然后深深叹了口气，如同一只被阻止了南飞的燕子。

“你为了见到我才来到这里。你说想要我回到你身边，所以我来了。可是现在，你却不肯和我一起走。难道你又要离开我吗？”

“我爱你，我当然不希望你离开我。”

“可是你应该知道，和世界上所有的音乐和诗歌一样，我是他的一部分。我必须服从他。”

“不。”

“什么？”

这是阿玛德第二次被拒绝了，他深深地蹙起眉，整个小脸都皱了起来。莫扎特反手握住了他的手指。

“同一件乐器被不同的乐手奏响尚会产生不同的音色。”莫扎特重重地抓着他的手，眼睛灼灼发亮，“而你是我的音乐，不是什么别人的音乐。你用我的血来写歌，而不是别的什么人的血，明白吗？你不是他的一部分，你是我的一部分。白色的玫瑰喝下了夜莺的血，就是夜莺的玫瑰了！”

阿玛德的脸上第一次浮现出吃惊的神色，他用力挣扎着，竟然无法挣脱莫扎特的手。

“你在怕什么呢？”莫扎特大声问道，“你爱我，你想要在我身边。你不想消失！”

“可是那又有什么用呢！”阿玛德也提高了声音，“他是世界一切音乐的总和，我反抗不了他！你也不能！更何况，我们已经没有希望了。”

“什么叫没有希望了？总会有希望的。我们可以一起想！”莫扎特坚持到，“况且萨列里也会帮助我们的。他总是很有办法。”

孩子只是拼命摇头，“你还不明白吗？”

世界安静了片刻。一阵长长的风穿过了走廊，穿过了平原，消失在地平线尽头的杉树林中，仿佛是一声叹息。

“明白什么？”莫扎特脸色苍白地问道。“你想让我明白什么？”

自从阿玛德开始说话以来，还从来没有人教过他如何闭嘴，更没人教过他如何撒谎。

“你还不明白吗？触怒了他是什么下场？”他说，“你的萨列里已经死了！”

“——是我亲手杀了他。”


	30. Chapter 30

班感觉自己被强迫拉进了一个濒临破产的传销团伙。

在绞尽脑汁思考了三天音乐如何给地狱提高经济效益之后，他还是毫无头绪。毕竟和更大的利益比起来，音乐这种东西又浪费时间又矫情，实在是够不上一个公爵的位置。为了完成工作，他只好采用了最传统的拉票方法——搞来一辆制造粉色棉花糖的小车、一个热狗摊子，一个木头舞台，和一套循环播放劲爆广场舞的音响组，还有几百斤鸡蛋和大葱，然后广场上拉了一条横幅——“投票送好礼”。

数小时内，拿着编织袋和篮子的东方恶魔，以及穿着嘻哈的西方恶魔很快就在广场上聚集起来，投票进行的如火如荼。这说明底层恶魔只注重眼前的蝇头小利，压根不在乎当全者是谁。

“音乐公爵？这听上去是个呃——很新颖的想法，”一个很有du立思考精神的恶魔这么问道，“能和我多讲讲音乐有什么用吗？如果你能说服我，我才会投票。”

“我忙得很，亲爱的。”班心烦意乱地回答，“如果你想知道音乐的重要性，为什么不试试按那个按钮呢？你会得到答案的。”

恶魔疑惑地按下了控制台的按钮。噗地一声，音乐停止了，人群们困惑地渐渐停下舞步，广场上一片嘈杂。当他们发现了罪魁祸首，愤怒的老头太太们叫骂着涌上来，把他撕成了碎片。班满意地换了首曲子。

“唱吧，跳吧！我的兄弟姐妹们。”他张开双臂热情地呼喊，“音乐万岁！”

“音乐万岁！”恶魔们此起彼伏地欢呼。

安度西亚斯不知何时站在了班的身边。

“品位糟透了。”他皱紧了眉头，“是什么让你选择了这么恶俗又低级曲子？”

“贫穷。”班刻薄地讽刺道，“是贫穷，是jing选资金的匮乏让我被迫走上了这条道路。”

他的心情坏透了，然而他的老板比他的心情还要坏。这让他感到稍微好了一点。

“我猜猜，是在萨列里那边碰壁了？”他忍不住想要幸灾乐祸。

“我不明白他有什么不满的。”安度西亚斯咒骂道，“如果他的愿望是让世界有更美妙的音乐，我绝不会比莫扎特差。”

“不，不，您不能这么考虑问题。”班说，“您好好想想。假如他真的像他自己所说的那样只是希望世上有更美妙的音乐的话，他大可以直接交换莫扎特的才华为自己所用，完全不必选择让一整个的莫扎特复活。这个操作可是要复杂的多了，代价也昂贵的多。”

“我以为，”安度西亚斯冷冷地说，“这正好证明了他是一个十足的蠢货。”

“那您再好好想想。”班建议到。

安度西亚斯想了想。这实在是超出他的理解范围了。在他看来，只有纯粹的音乐本身才是最最至高无上的，一切音乐之外的情感堪称多余的杂质，而他就是纯粹的音乐本身。放弃他而选择另一个杂质较多的人类，无非是自身对音乐的热爱不够纯粹罢了。这样虚伪的家伙根本也算不上什么音乐家。满意地想通了这点，魔神的心里又愉快了起来。

“算了，已经没有意义了。”他耸耸肩，“只是一个无关紧要的小人物而已，我已经把他杀掉了。”

“那可真是太遗憾了——”班懵了一下。“等等？你把他杀了？！为什么？”

“为什么？讨人厌的害虫当然越少越好。有什么问题吗？”安度西亚斯莫名其妙。

有什么问题？问题可太大了！他和萨列里之间还有一笔债务没有结清，这下可再也没有机会偿还了！当然，他大可以借着债主之死的名义把债务一笔勾销，但那不是他的风格。况且契约只有遵守才能发挥其至高无上的强大力量。

“我以为你不会自降身份，和那个低级恶魔置气。”班气急败坏地说，“这实在是很多余！毕竟他就算在张牙舞爪，什么伤害也不会造成。”

“你很喜欢他吗？那你应该提前和我说一声。”安度西亚斯责备到。他可看不出一个恶魔保持诚信的必要，自然也无法理解班愤怒的点在哪里。班只好放弃了与他的沟通。

“你确定他已经死了？”班问道，“他的尸体在哪里？”

“我扔了。随便扔到下水沟里了。保证不会被人类发现。”

已故的安东尼奥萨列里的尸体像是一条雕刻粗糙的独木舟，安静而庄严地躺在棕黑色的地下河中，随着维也纳下水系统顺流而下。他曾经钟爱的那件过时但是考究的西装如同一张湿透了的老鼠皮黏在身上，沾满了你能想象到和想象不到的各种生活垃圾。几只老鼠在他身上跑来跑去，把他当做来去对岸的跳板。这么看来，似乎从任何一个角度去捕捞都有点太恶心了。

班尾随了他差不多三站公交的距离，最终还是在尸体即将汇入多瑙河的时候心不甘情不愿地把他截获了。尊贵的高等恶魔用一张大大的塑料布把这具臭气熏天的尸体包裹起来，用麻绳捆住扛在了肩膀上——尸体的头发滴着水，黏糊糊的粘在班的裤脚上。班忍不住恶心得打了个冷战，狠狠地踢了他一脚。

宽大的膜翅像滑翔伞，无声地掠过了夜空。

郊外的一家废弃的医院里，班把尸体扔在了一台停尸床或者是值班休息床上。他换上一件干净的白大褂，戴上安全眼镜和手套，用一把医用剪刀剪开了塑料布，剪开了那条粘腻不堪的西装，像是剥皮一样把萨列里从衣服里剥出来。污水顺着他不自然垂下的手指流淌，渗入了地砖之间的污渍之中。音乐家死状相当凄惨，弹钢琴的手指全被扭断，胸口和脖子都像是钱包一样被打开了，直接死因很难归纳与是被割断了喉咙还是掏出了心脏。然而出乎意料的是，他的灵魂已经提前被很多复杂的魔法好好地加固了——几乎可以说是被困在了这具身体里，没有收到任何的损伤。班仔细地检查了一番尸体的损害程度：约等于一只路杀的动物。

检查完毕后，他挥了挥手，两只黑猫用前爪吱吱扭扭地推来一家轮子有些问题的医用推车。车上放了很多瓶瓶罐罐，里面应有尽有，包括各种各样的脏器和一卷光滑完好的皮肤——都是班多年交易的私藏。

他选了一罐还算新鲜的心脏捞出来，在这个房间唯一还算干净的自己的衣服上擦了擦。然后穿好了羊肠线，开始缝合那些乱糟糟的动脉血管。他每缝合一针就要破口大骂一次，萨列里和安度西亚斯轮流骂。然后，他剪下来一片皮肤把胸口、脸上、身体一的破损补好，再从车上取出了吸血鬼嘴下抢来的两大袋血浆，从已被切开的颈静脉里输进去。

“为什么偏要找死呢，你这傻瓜。”他最后有点难过地叹了口气。

黑猫毛茸茸地趴在萨列里脚边甩着尾巴，感兴趣地看着班的动作。“别傻蹲着，”班呵斥到，“快点干活！”

黑猫于是不太情愿地从床上跳下来。不一会儿，一只猫叼来了一个银盒子。银盒子里面装着的是一枚雷鸟的蛋，蛋成长长的椭圆形，里面是一只休眠的雷鸟胚胎。这很可能是有记载市面流通的最后一只雷鸟的蛋。印第安人们的神话中，只有最最自私残忍的恶魔才会用一只未出生的雷鸟的生命来交换另外的生命，班认为这说的就是他自己。

班把蛋放在萨列里的胸口，然后抄起一把神经反射检测锤使劲砸向蛋壳。

“啪”一个小型风暴被释放了。

医院内狂风大作，陈年的病历本、处方单和值班记录表被卷起来，围绕着病床呼拉拉地旋转飞舞。班不得不紧紧抓住窗棂才能避免不被吹得飞起来，装满了瓶瓶罐罐的医用小推车被风吹得冲出了走廊，两只猫咪则紧紧抱住他的双腿。最后，强劲的风终于吹破了玻璃，消失在了夜空中。风势减弱，病房里的杂物纷纷扬扬地落回到地上，医院里重归寂静。

病榻上的安东尼奥萨列里先生倒抽一口冷气，睁开了眼睛。


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 轻微的班x萨萨注意（在我脑内已经重度了）。
> 
> 喜欢月萨萨的当成月萨萨的外貌脑补吧！

“怎么样？”

班献宝一样得意洋洋地拿来一面镜子，用衣服好好擦了擦，殷勤地递到萨列里面前。后者没精打采地瞅了一眼——镜中映出的是一张真菌一般苍白灰败的脸，赤红的眼睛里布满不自然的血丝，就像是放置了三四天的鸡胚。除此之外倒是全须全尾，什么零件都没少，可他几乎认不太出来自己了。显然班已经完全根据自己的审美和已有的便宜材料自由发挥了一下。

“我能做得最好也就是这样了。我得说幸亏你的灵魂被提前加固了你才有这个机会回来。”班坦率地说，随后庄重地宣布到：“这下，我们的人情应该全部还清了！”

可是萨列里用力眨了眨眼睛，抓了抓灰扑扑的头发——他原本的头发因为臭不可闻，已经被班自作主张地替换掉了——说：“没有。”

“——什么？！”班像被踩了的猫一样叫到。

“没有还清。”萨列里用一种阴郁的口吻有气无力地重复，然后慢吞吞地说，“我说，你干嘛不让我保持死掉？我并没有要求你把我救回来，我原本就计划着死掉。”

“愚蠢的行为！”班严厉地斥责道。“逃避了责任，辜负了情谊。你难道不感到羞耻吗？！”

萨列里只是耸了耸肩代替了辩驳。他不否认这点，但他已经看开了——一个打定了主意去死的恶魔对什么都不是很在乎了。

班还没有看开。他的生活又长又美好，不值得为了一个永远还不上的人情所负债余生。他怒气冲冲地揪住萨列里的领子，他的翅膀威胁地张开了，眼睛里闪着愤怒的红光，毒蛇的尖牙也不可控制地伸出来：“你想赖账吗？嗯？你在坑我？！”他嘶吼着，“你知道雷鸟的蛋现在有多贵吗？！”

“没有就是没有。杀了我也买不起一颗雷鸟的蛋，但是你着实没有帮上我的忙。”萨列里毫不客气地顶撞，“再说了，也没有人逼你非得还债。是你自己和自己过不去。”

班和他大眼瞪小眼地僵持了片刻。

放弃的是班。他收起了翅膀、犄角和尖牙，拉来了一把破旧的扶手椅，颓丧地坐下了，仿佛被迫加班的社畜。

“那你说说，你想要什么？”班强压着怒火，尽量耐心地问：“除了去死——你总该有点未了的心愿吧？”

“这个，我倒是有。”萨列里很快承认到，“我要杀了那个家伙。你要是肯帮我，那么这笔债务就算一笔勾销。”

“哈。”班讽刺地冷笑。“你应该知道，现在那位大人是我的老板，我正在为他拉票。如果他竞选地狱公爵成功，那么我就会成为一人之下万人之上的首席顾问了。我可以获得他的辖区所有的贸易税收权限，甚至可以参与规则的制定。我凭什么要放弃这么多权利和好处帮你？你值这个价？”

上位者总不可能事事亲历而为，况且勤劳从来也不是一件恶魔的美德。因此每个地狱公爵都有一个首席顾问，他们负责在地狱公爵不在或者不想的时候打理辖区内一切杂事，维持辖区的运营——他们是地狱公爵的亲信，基本上是你除了地狱公爵意外最不希望得罪的家伙。虽然真正的权力不在他们手上，虽然伺候甲方非常辛苦，然而只要足够聪明还是能在主子的默许下摸出来十分可观的灰色收入。总体来说，是每个有点野心的恶魔都会垂涎的肥差。

萨列里盯着他看了好久，久到班都有点不自在起来。然后他小心翼翼地开口：

“我看你不缺什么老板。”

“什么？”

“我觉得——你缺的是一个首席顾问。”

班花了十几秒才反应过来萨列里是什么意思。他深感意外，这倒是一个他从来没有考虑过的角度……

“这太蠢了。你不觉得吗？”萨列里继续小心翼翼地说道，“你甚至不知道音乐是什么，就要去为一个什么音乐公爵拉选票。你所做的和音乐有什么关系呢？你拉来投票的恶魔中，有多少真正在乎的音乐，又有多少只是为了投票而投票？你很有想法，为什么不把这份才能投入到你认为更有意义的事业上呢？”

“你是指——”班眯起眼睛。“你知道你自己在说什么吗？”

萨列里毫不躲闪地注视着他，用一种死里逃生者特有的冷静眼神。他看起来似乎决心已定，可他的真实目的是什么呢？他是想要寻求合作，还是策反、再趁机告发他？班惊讶的发现自己竟然很难从那些油腔滑调中猜透他的想法。这倒是给他平添了一些魅力。

“好吧。”班微微扬起下巴，谨慎地斟酌着措辞：“如果——我是说假如，我有那么一天，会需要一位首席顾问的话，他必须特别忠诚，也特别机灵才成——”

“我就特别机灵。”萨列里快速地说。“我也可以特别忠诚。”

班哈哈大笑起来。“哦，你是在引诱我吗？引诱我堕落到你身边？”他上气不接下气地说，“那我更倾向于你用别的方式来打动我。”

说着，高等恶魔不请自来地跳上了萨列里的单人床，并强行坐在他的身边。死而复生的萨列里终于露出了班所熟悉的表情——那种草食动物发现天敌的表情。他像是挨了烫一样准备跳下床逃跑，马上被猎食者牢牢捉住了腰带了回来。班愉快地把自己高大的身躯和萨列里一同挤在唯一还算干净的单人病床上，他们不得不贴得很近。他的这一位兄弟总是给他很多意想不到的惊喜和乐趣，这颗雷鸟的蛋花得也不算亏。况且班对这具按照自己审美修补的身体相当满意，他迫不及待地想要首先试吃一轮。

“我可以帮助你！如果你肯帮助我的话。”萨列里急忙高声说，“我们都可以得到很多好处！”

“那么，说说看你的计划吧。”班调笑着，搂住了他的脖子：“就在我耳边说。说说看：你，一个没什么名气的音乐家，加上我，一个投机倒把的二道贩子，该如何一起对抗所罗门时期的古老魔神？我们边玩边想，等我们想出来绝对够你生好几窝小恶魔的了。”

“他其实并没有你想象的那么厉害！”萨列里一边躲避着亲吻一边叫到。他的衣服早就为了方便修补被剪坏了，处境变得越来越不妙。班做了什么？他真的会生小恶魔吗……？

班看着萨列里露出熟悉的惊慌失措的表情，笑了：“他第一天就收走了所有被演奏过的音乐，把整个世界搅得乱了套，就连现在还有人为他自杀。他做这些的时候我就在旁边看着。你还说他不厉害？”

“听我说！请听我说完！”萨列里急促地恳求道，“你还记得巴别塔吗？”

“嗯？”班从来没有好好读过圣经。

“根据圣经记载，很久很久之前，世界上的所有人都说同一种语言，大家都紧密地团结在一起。后来，傲慢自负的人类决定建一座通天高塔。这个举动激怒了神。神于是扰乱了他们的语言和口音，人与人之间的交流产生了隔阂，战争、猜忌、误会也因而产生。塔没建成，人们不得不分散在世界各地居住。”

“这真是太有趣了，山鲁佐德先生。”班说，语气丝毫听不出有趣来。“所以说，这和我们今天的主题有什么关系呢？”

“我想说的是，神并没有完全切断人与人之间构建理解的桥梁。”萨列里继续说道，“不管来自哪个国家，不管说着什么语言，当他们奏响音乐的时候，他们的灵魂就被联系在一起了。从前如此，现在依然是这样。掌握了音乐就等于掌握了一种泛世界的语言，控制了音乐就控制了人类情感流动的方向。”

“这倒是很有意思的拉票宣言。”班承认到，“也谢谢你告诉我老板的强大之处。”

“不！”萨列里摇摇头，“音乐是一种语言，绝非力量。能够收走全世界音乐的力量听上去很可怕，但音乐本身并无法成为他力量的来源，而是他和人类交易的筹码。在他成为真正的地狱公爵，获得辖区和人类灵魂的交易权限之时，才是他的能力的崛起之日。因为谁都明白，没有什么比人类灵魂更加充满能量的材料了。”

班的眼睛亮了起来，然后又迅速若有所思地垂下眼睫毛，快速掩饰住自己的心思。虽然不知道班在想什么，但是萨列里知道他听进去了，于是长舒了一口气。

“你是怎么知道这些的？”班假装漫不经心地问道。

“曾经试图杀死他。我几乎要成功了。”萨列里静静地说，“可是在最后一刻，我软弱了。”

“为什么？”班好奇地问。

“他让我看见了莫扎特。”他苦涩地说，“莫扎特说，‘我想活着。’”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 部分参考《光明王》（希望大家都去读一读）

萨列里的表情过于哀痛了，班有些没了兴致。倒不是说他不忍心——事实上，悲伤是极佳的下酒菜，特别是萨列里的——只是他不太喜欢对象太过走神。他只好心不甘情不愿地强迫自己严肃起来。

“嗯——所以说，你有什么计划？”班问道。

“我要杀死他。这回我不会失手。”萨列里快速地说，眼睛里闪着兴奋的红光，“莫扎特和你有过契约。如果我杀死了他，他的灵魂就会回归到你这里。只要你愿意，我可以和你再次做一笔交易，现在就行！”

班露出了为难的神色。“你对我坦坦荡荡，那么我也可以对你坦诚一些。”他有点不情不愿地说，“你瞧，那个契约——本来也不是我的主意，我是以他的名义签订的，所以我才能事后反悔，你懂吗？那根本就不是我的契约。莫扎特交易音乐的契约一开始就握在他手上了，而不是我。也就是说如果莫扎特死了——嗯，我想他就真正的死了。”

萨列里的眼睛迅速暗淡下来，像是霜降后的植物一样迅速萎靡了。“我就知道不会这么简单的。”他沮丧地垂下头。

班咳嗽了一声。“其实对付这种远古魔神，虽然杀死他们很难，但是把他们重新封印上个几千年的办法也不是没有……”

没等他说完，萨列里就摇摇头。“不，”他拒绝道，“我不能让莫扎特跟他一起关上几百年几千年，这对他太残忍了。”

班有些吃惊：“那你要杀死他吗？即使是莫扎特再对你说‘我想活着’？你不爱他吗？”

“我不知道。但我知道对他来说跟生命相比，有更不能放弃的东西。”萨列里难过地说，“而我，我能够再见到他一面，就已经很满足了。”

萨列里漫无目的地游荡在街上。以前他总是喜欢在兜里装一大把零钱逛街，可自从街头艺人们不再演出，这项娱乐就变得索然无味起来。他来到了一座教堂门前。萨列里好久好久没有去教堂了。恶魔和其他没有灵魂的邪灵通常进不去这种地方，可是如今的萨列里却是个例外。

他略一迟疑，走了进去。教堂没有拒绝他。

他稍稍环视四周，这是一个普通的欧式教堂，祭坛上有一尊大理石雕的圣母玛利亚像，下面摆着一大堆流泪的蜡烛，活像是一群嚎啕大哭的孩子。萨列里凝视着那尊雕像空白的眼睛，他想起很多很多年前，当他还是个孩子的时候曾经第一次无比虔诚地向着神祈祷：

请让我成为一个伟大的音乐家，请让我藉由音乐赞美您的荣光，而我也因此获得荣耀。请让我的音乐永垂不朽，而我也能够因此获得永生。我愿当我死后人们满怀着爱意地提起我的音乐，就像我当初满怀着爱意创造它们一样。我愿奉献我的信仰，爱意，努力，忠诚，谦卑，我每一刻的生命。

神回应了他，将音乐贯穿在他的命运之中。他充满感激，一生在努力做一个善良、仁慈、慷慨与虔诚的绅士，并且自豪地认为自己做得很好。不能更好了。可是如今却沦落到这样的下场。而莫扎特呢？那曾经被神眷顾的天才，一样没有什么好的结局。

神真的存在吗？或者说，祂现在还在吗？为什么要遗弃曾经受过他眷顾的孩子呢？自从他死后，翅膀和尾巴，一个又一个的契约与灵魂已经让信仰变成了很实践主义的事情。可他工作的两百多年间还从来没有看见过什么天使之类的，天启、世界末日也从来没有到来。现代地狱系统运转得已经完全自成体系，不需天堂的制约也能够完全平衡。难道神已经放弃这个世界了吗？

他摸摸口袋，在捐款箱里放了一枚硬币，发现一位神父正在他身旁更换新的蜡烛。萨列里扫了一眼，发现自己认得他——那正是当时在维也纳公墓的时候，向莫扎特提醒萨列里交易了灵魂的那位多嘴的家伙。他大概是认不出萨列里现在的模样了，甚至友好地笑着向他打招呼。

“下午好，孩子。”他温和地说。

“我不小了，神父。”萨列里冷漠地回到。“没准还比你大。”

“你叫我神父，那么你就是孩子。在祂面前，我们都是孩子。不是吗？”

萨列里没有回答。

“您喜欢音乐吗，神父？”他又问道。

“当然。每个周日，礼拜学校的孩子们就会来这里唱歌，他们的歌声简直是真正的天使。”神父叹了口气，“不过他们最近一段时间都不来了。”

“告诉我，神父。孩子们在这里都唱什么歌？”

“他们唱莫扎特的《安魂曲》，亨德尔的《哈利路亚》，巴赫的《善牧羔羊》，还有维瓦尔第的《荣耀经》。”

“可能他们不会再来了。”萨列里淡淡地说，“因为世界上已不会再有巴赫，莫扎特，亨德尔或者维瓦尔第。”

“但是会有新的音乐的。不要忽视人的潜能：只要人的爱不消失，就会一直有新的音乐。我对此保持乐观。”

“新的音乐？”萨列里苦笑道，“一切曾经在大地上响彻过的音乐都被收走了。莫扎特，贝多芬，巴赫，海顿，还有许许多多别的音乐家。人类几百年的音乐历史和根基已经坍塌，再创造的音乐如同空中楼阁。是的，也许几代之后，几十代之后我们会有全新的音乐。但是对于远水不救近火，不少音乐家在绝望之中已经牵起了魔鬼的手，开始创作堕落的歌。信仰坚定的人拒绝了魔神的引诱，于是圣歌很快就要死了。神父，你的神看在眼里，为何仍然无动于衷呢？难道他已经不再希望人们通过音乐赞美他的荣光了吗？还是说人类已经不值得拯救了吗？”

“那可真是太不幸了。”神父说。“在回答您的问题之前，我有两个问题想要问您。”

“什么？”

“第一个问题是，人类真的彻底失去了连接过去音乐的桥梁了吗？第二个问题是，我们失去的那些音乐真的就找不回来了吗？”

萨列里沉默不答。

“我不知道你为什么要问我这样的问题。”

“因为据我所知，我们至少还有一位来自古典时期的音乐家，正活生生的行走在世上。他不但在音乐方面富有才华，而且在教导学生方面颇有造诣。”

萨列里忍不住看向他。神父温和地眨了眨眼睛，并没有什么异样。

“我们神职人员只认得灵魂，不记得面孔。”

“那么你想必也知道我是什么。”

“堕落诚然是一件坏事，但这不是说堕落的人却不一定是坏人。很多时候他们只是一时糊涂，做出了错误的决定而已。”

萨列里站起来，有些怒气冲冲地来会踱步。“哈！我这下明白了。神竟然放任一个恶魔行走在神的居所！他果然早就离开了！”

“当您提起那些堕落的音乐家时，语气中充满了痛惜和悲悯。当您提起音乐的时候，眼神里闪动的是热爱与真诚。萨列里先生，只有拥有灵魂的生物才能进入教堂，神让一个恶魔走向了正道。您会来到这里，本身就是一个神迹了！”

“我不是因为你们的神才得到灵魂的。”萨列里轻声说道，“事实上，我从来没有见过他。我曾经是个虔诚的人，可当我被恶语中伤的时候，神没有站在我这边；当我痛失所爱的时候，神也没有出现；我无助地祈祷，反倒是被恶魔钻了空子。可是如今，神倒是想起让我来收拾这个烂摊子了。告诉我，这是神的旨意吗？他对你说话吗？”

神父仔细端详了他一阵。“我想，你已经忘了什么是信仰了。这不要紧。历史上有曾很多圣徒，他们的初衷也许不是为了神，可所选择的仍然是一条良善的道路。孩子，你口口声声说着不信神、埋怨神，殊不知神早就种下了良善的种子，你所选择的已然是一条靠近神的路。”

“你怎么知道我选择了什么路？”萨列里讥讽地反问道。“这也是你的神告诉你的吗？”

“您的那位朋友呢？”神父突然问道，“他怎么样了？”

萨列里像是被蛰了一下，不再说话了。他伤感地长时间凝视着沉默肃穆的管风琴，心中充满了苦涩。

神父在他身后长长地叹了口气。

“昨天圣餐礼的时候还剩下一些葡萄酒，愿意和我喝上一小杯吗？”他邀请到。

萨列里没有拒绝。于是神父走进了教堂的小储藏室，取出了红葡萄酒和两只大口杯子。

“谢谢您的款待。”萨列里举起酒杯。“祝您健康长寿。”

“也谢谢你。”神父说，“愿神的微笑常伴随在你左右。”

他们一起将手中的酒一饮而尽。

“关于你的第二个问题。”萨列里说，“我想我无法回答你。我知道一个方法，但是那几乎是不可能办到。我的那位朋友和所有失去的音乐关在一起，现在正处于非常危险的境地。”

“如果音乐得救，那么他也会得救的。正如我所说：神没有指派你做什么，但你所选择的正是靠近神的道路。”

“那么我选择了这条路的话——神会赐予我力量，让我强大吗？强大到可以和支配全世界音乐的魔神抗衡？”

“这取决于你怎么定义强大了。”神父摇摇头，“不过我不懂。你怎么可能一下子收走所有的音乐呢？那又不是一个杯子，一个花瓶什么的。”

萨列里浅酌着杯中的酒，有些心不在焉地思考着应该如何向神父解释复杂的魔法机制。可是神父继续说道：

“每一段话语都想要被讲述，每一段音乐都想要被传唱出来，而每一个灵魂都想要获得自由。你要做的只是实现它们的愿望而已。”

萨列里如遭雷击，一些可怕又有些不成型想法从心中悄然升起。

“你说得对。音乐一旦被创作就承载了人类的灵魂与情感，他们并不是一件死物。”他情不自禁地赞同道，“我竟然完全没有想到。”

“敬所有的音乐。”

“敬莫扎特。”

他们喝下杯中的酒。

“有时候我常常想，也许这件整件事对神来说是无足轻重的。”神父有些微醺，但又为他们斟满酒。“毕竟对于很多人来说，音乐只是他们生命中的一部分。失去了音乐，人类还有其他承载情感的方式，比如绘画，比如舞蹈。可是对于音乐家来说，音乐就是他们的全部了。”

“一个神父！却又是一个心怀不满的怀疑论者。我喜欢。”萨列里笑起来，“那么对你呢？音乐对你来说又意味着什么？”

“我？我只不过希望孩子们能够再次唱歌罢了。”神父叹了口气，看向了空空如也的合唱台。

萨列里后来喝了很多酒，喝的酩酊大醉，不知不觉醉倒在了教堂的长椅上。他做了一个很长很长的梦，梦见了他的两生，梦见他第一次拉起小提琴的时候，他的歌剧第一次在维也纳上演的时候，梦见他的孩子们的出生，梦见了和莫扎特的相遇、死亡与重逢。梦里他拥有过无数的赞誉和无数的诋毁，他有过信仰，有过友谊，有过爱情，最后他失去了一切。

等他醒来的时候已经是夜晚了。

神父不知何时已经离开，只有即将烧尽的蜡烛燃着有些黯淡的光。一束雪白闪亮的月光透过高高的窗户照在圣母像上，蜡烛们投下了张牙舞爪的古怪影子。祭坛上不知何时多了一把不知道是什么材质的匕首，黑漆漆的，连月光都不反射。这是谁落下的吗？他把它拿了起来。

再抬头时，圣母像竟然流下了血一样的泪滴，好像看到了什么脏东西似的。又或者是看到了某个预兆，不知是吉是凶。

萨列里从容地拔出刀，直指向雕像的面孔。

“你哭什么，你认为我要去做一件坏事吗？”他大声说道，声音在空旷的教堂中回响。

“我是去救他。”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 并不是说这章就写完了，只是写的实在太郁闷了所以发一段来……  
这章特别长，可能字数上万。  
一个bgm：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av9372593?t=87  
勿要探索你获得的世界
> 
> 他们口口声声地训诫
> 
> 哈雷路亚一遍又一遍
> 
> 从未记得过你的双眼

莫扎特从数层厚厚的羊毛毯子下猛然惊醒，冷汗浸湿了他的睡衣。他感觉自己做了一个很长的梦。梦中隐约闪过了很多很重要的片段，又像是一群路过的蝴蝶一样悄无声息地飞走了。

壁炉里哔哔啵啵地燃烧着一大捧橘色的火焰，房间里弥漫着一股温暖的松节油的香味。窗外的光线昏暗不明。闪烁的路灯下，北风夹着翻涌的雪花呼啸着拍打在窗棂上，寒意从窗子的缝隙中渗透进来，又迅速被驱散了。

这是在维也纳吗？莫扎特想到。屋里的装饰和布置确实很像是他在维也纳时期的出租屋，可是那时候他和康丝坦斯可没有钱买这么多厚实的毛毯，也没有奢侈到让壁炉整夜的燃烧。

一阵敲门声传来。厚重的木门吱呀一声打开了一条缝隙，探出了一个扎金色麻花辫子的脑袋。

“谢天谢地，你终于醒了。”南奈尔嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着，侧身挤进了门里，“你都睡了好几天了。”

她穿着一件蓝色的长裙子，手中端着一个胡桃木的托盘，上面放了一罐热好的牛奶。姐姐坐到了莫扎特床边，把牛奶递进他手里，以一种半强迫的目光威胁他赶紧喝掉。莫扎特捧着热乎乎的牛奶罐子，在“这是哪儿？”和“你为什么在这里？”的问题中犹豫了一会儿，最终说：“谢谢。”

一罐牛奶下肚，莫扎特感到全身舒服多了。他擦擦嘴边的牛奶沫，还想要问些什么，可是南奈尔像是一阵风一样快速收走了罐子，站起身，一转眼就已经走到了门口。

“等你穿好衣服之后就下来吃饭。”她指了指放在床头的衣物，“快点，最好不要让妈妈等太急。”

  
莫扎特有些糊涂了。妈妈是什么时候来维也纳的呢？他好像活了有两生两世，现在这些记忆完全混在了一起……说不定他没有活那么久，只是做了一个很长的梦。但是不论是在现实还是在梦里（假如其中的某一世真的是梦的话），他都不记得带妈妈来过维也纳。

带着疑问，他仔细研究了一阵那些衣服：有点小花边的普通衬衫和黑色长裤，似乎在哪个时代都不过时。他只好先换上它们，走下楼去。

厨房里传来碗碟碰撞的声音，南奈尔已经坐在了餐桌旁，穿着格子围裙的莫扎特夫人哼着歌儿在厨房里忙碌。此时她正戴着隔热手套从电烤箱里取出一只黄澄澄的烤鸡，那香味让莫扎特的肚子立刻咕咕叫起来。

“多吃点，你们两个。”她快乐地说着，把烤的酥烂的鸡肉和炸小土豆分给姐弟俩，还浇上了多多的肉汁。“你怎么了，沃尔夫冈？”

“没什么。”莫扎特飞快地抹了一把眼睛。他突然觉得自己太饿了，连刀叉都顾不上拿，用手直接抓着香喷喷的鸡肉和小土豆狼吞虎咽地往嘴里填。真好吃！和记忆里妈妈做的饭一样好吃。

“你爸爸要看见了肯定得骂你。”妈妈慈爱地说，却并没有过多的指责她的小儿子。

与莫扎特不同，南奈尔斯文地用刀叉切割着盘子里的鸡肉，小口小口地吃着，很快就结束了一餐。“你愿意和我一起出去走走听听音乐吗？”她拉拉弟弟油乎乎的手。  
  
“不要贪玩。你的研究生入学考试是什么时候？”妈妈问道。

“下午三点。”她用餐巾擦了擦嘴，重新涂抹上唇膏。“别担心，我已经准备的足够好了。”

她给莫扎特戴上了一条枣红色的羊毛围巾和配套的毛线手套，然后把一串钥匙挂在脖子上，披上驼色的大衣。打开门之前她回过头，突然向他狡黠地一笑。

“准备好了吗？”

准备好什么？莫扎特还没来及问出口，一股冷风就扑面而来。他被冻得眯起眼睛。当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，立刻被眼前的景象惊呆了：

的确是18世纪时的维也纳，宽敞的砖石的路面，青铜的雕像与林立的纪念碑与喷泉，然而道路两旁的景象变得完全不同了。大街上都是音乐厅——似乎世界上所有的音乐厅与歌剧院都被汇聚在这里了：

就在他们家旁边，离他们最近的是莫斯科国家大剧院。这是一座乳白色的古典主义建筑，前门八根古希腊伊奥尼亚式的圆柱闪闪发亮，雄伟壮丽的柱廊式正门上是阿波罗驾驶着青铜马车雕像。更远一些的街道对面，是大理石和金饰交相辉映的巴黎歌剧院；悉尼歌剧院在多瑙河的对岸探出白色风帆的尖角；至于美国大都会歌剧院、维也纳金色大厅与柏林爱乐厅被交错地安排在了半空中，一群群穿着西装或者燕尾服的绅士和礼服长裙的太太们沿着砖石铺就的台阶有说有笑地向上走去，没有一个人询问为什么这些沉重的石头能够漂浮在半空中。

他听到姐姐的声音，似乎从一个很远的地方虚无缥缈的传来：

“欢迎来到世界音乐之都——维也纳。”

没有一个——没有一个维也纳是这般模样。没有一个世界上真实存在过的地方是这般模样。

仿佛一桶冰水把他浇了个通透，莫扎特感到头晕目眩，呼吸急促。他像是患了雪盲症一样在一座座壮丽音乐厅中四处巡视，心里一阵阵的茫然和惶恐。

“这是怎么回事？”他声音嘶哑地问道，“这是哪儿？”  
  
“所有的音乐都被收纳在这里了，所有曾经被演奏过的音乐。应有尽有。”南奈尔淡淡地说道，“你想先从哪里听起呢？是从18世纪，还是21世纪？是听听本土音乐，还是想要一点异域风情？”

“安东尼奥萨列里在哪里？”莫扎特语气生硬地打断到，“他还活着吗？”

南奈尔回过头，盯着他似笑非笑地看了一回儿，似乎在探索他知道了些什么。

“你说什么呢，他当然活着。他等下还要监考我的钢琴考试呢，你可以过去旁听。”她笑着说，“作为宫廷乐师长，他可是相当的繁忙。你总不能轻易见到他。”

  
莫扎特有些将信将疑。南奈尔带着他走进一家金碧辉煌的剧院，他们从架子上领了一份曲目单。这是奥地利的剧院。莫扎特仔细研究了一阵，发现曲目单上有过半数都是他自己的曲子，这让他感到好奇又欣喜。

剧院里的人群忽然开始骚动起来。有人已经飞快地认出了莫扎特。

“天啊，这是莫扎特！是真正的莫扎特！”

“那个天才音乐家沃尔夫冈莫扎特吗？”

“有生之年！见到活的了！”

他们热情地簇拥着他，争先恐后地和他握手、拥抱。穿着礼服长裙、假发上撒着香粉的小姐们向他抛出飞吻，夫人们则躲在羽毛扇子后面激动地窃窃私语。一个穿着扎染衬衫的嬉皮士挤到人群前面，挥舞着马克笔要求莫扎特在他的棒球帽上签名，他身上骇人的臭味令姑娘们皱起鼻子。一个脸色苍白、坐在轮椅上的小女孩被保姆推着来到他身边，虚弱地张开双臂，向他探过身索取一个拥抱。

“如果不是你的音乐，我根本撑不过去！”她激动地说，“现在我终于找到了灵魂的归宿了。谢天谢地，这一切都是值得的！”

莫扎特感到不好意思起来，他已经好久没有收到过这样的礼遇了。但是大家的喜爱仍然让他又欣喜又快乐。

“我说，为什么不让莫扎特先生来指挥他自己的音乐呢？”一个人提议道。

这个提议很快赢得了所有人的赞同。人群中爆发出热烈的掌声和欢呼声，于是莫扎特被推推搡搡地送到了乐池，那里早就坐了一整支西装笔挺、闪闪发光的交响乐队随时待命。

莫扎特好久没有碰过音乐了，感觉好像有好几千年那么久，他不确定自己是否还拥有它。可当他一站在台上，他好像天生就知道该怎么做似的，就像是兔子会跳跃、马儿会奔跑那么容易。

他抬起双手，发现他的手指在微微颤抖。

管乐和定音鼓掷地下了有力的几个重音，然后，小提琴像是一群天鹅游进了湖水之中。木管纤细着声线像是水的波纹随着他的食指流动，一簇簇的弦乐像是网一样的交织在一起。莫扎特惊奇地看着自己的手指，看着它们不可思议的运动轨迹。他像是一个玩弄魔术的人，正在指挥风在跳舞，指挥火焰燃烧。旋律充满了他的身体，他不在疼痛了。他感到一种充实的轻盈，一种富足的狂喜，他终于把音乐重新握在了手中，就像是战士握住了他的武器，君王握住了他的权杖。他简直想要忍不住冲上前拥抱每一个乐手，再去亲吻他的每一个观众。

一曲演奏完毕，整个剧场雅雀无声。莫扎特有些忐忑不安地转过身。

他们能理解他的音乐吗？他的语言，他的爱，在这片陌生又奇异的土地上传达到了吗？

他等待着。

片刻过后，炸雷一般的掌声突然爆发在寂静无声的观众席上。沉醉在音乐之中的人们如梦初醒，像是涌动的潮水一样一层层站起来，用海啸一样欢呼和喝彩把他整个淹没了。

“好！好！”“Bravo！”

莫扎特站在舞台中心，兴奋得涨红了脸。他向着人群不住地用力挥手、飞吻。

“谢谢！谢谢你们！”他大喊着。“我爱你们！”

观众席至上，他看到了很多熟悉的身影：有罗森博格（他的假发特别显眼），达蓬特，约瑟夫二世，甚至科洛雷多主教。他们都在一个劲的鼓掌，巴掌都拍红了。在这里每个人都是那么的爱他！莫扎特太快乐了，他兴奋地有些过了头，忍不住在舞台上疯叫、翻跟头，像鸭子一样蹦蹦跳跳。而台下的人群仍然在欢呼，连严肃古板的主教也没有停下鼓掌。不仅没有停下鼓掌，甚至还带头喝彩起来。

有什么不太对头。  
  
他突然打了个寒噤，感到了一丝恐惧。那种熟悉的茫然与惶恐又浮现上来，仿佛那经久不息的掌声中、从那整齐划一的赞扬声中透露出某种不和谐之音，某种令人不安的凶兆。

“你们可真奇怪！”莫扎特大喊着，跳下了舞台。

演出散场了，观众们急匆匆地从四面八方散去，就像是一大群突然接到任务的工蚁。有好几个穿着布满蕾丝和蝴蝶结的花裙子的姑娘早有预谋地在员工通道出口堵住了莫扎特，一看见他就叽叽喳喳的掏出了CD、海报和画册找他签名——说真的，有些CD甚至都不是他作曲的（“呃，这个叫米开朗基罗的人是谁？”）。不过幸好他及时看见他的姐姐就在出口处满面微笑地向他挥手，于是赶紧拨开人群挤了过去。

“玩的还高兴吗？”她问道。

莫扎特默不作声地点点头。南奈尔拉住了他的手，他们一起向外走去。

“我看到科洛雷多主教了。”莫扎特有些心事重重地开口，“还有罗森博格，和其他人。他们的态度似乎大不一样。”

“他们呀。他们是因为爱你所以才纵容你的。”姐姐说，“他们爱惜你的才华，所以即便是你的行为不端也无所谓。”

“但以前可不是这样的。”

“以前不是，但现在不同了。以前他们不理解你，可现在人们都理解了。”姐姐说到，“因为这里是音乐之都呀！音乐是这里的一切。只有真正热爱音乐且信仰虔诚的人，才能够来到通往音乐之都的门票。这多么好啊！”

莫扎特眨了眨眼睛。这样过于理想主义的理论好像从哪里听过，不过他记不太清楚了。这并不能使他高兴起来。他隐隐想要反驳，但是一种突如其来的倦怠感压了上来，让他找不到什么合适的词句，也失去了争辩的心情。他只好换了个话题：

“你的钢琴考试是什么时候？”

“明天下午。纽约音乐学院的毕业考试，怎么啦？我已经准备了大半年了。”

“哦。”莫扎特喃喃道。“都考什么来着？”

“45分钟的曲目单。”

“南奈尔……”

“嗯？什么？”

有很多很多事情莫扎特想要询问，有很多事让他糊里糊涂、搞不明白，比如说“现在是什么年份？”“为什么纽约音乐学院会在维也纳？”“这些剧院为什么在天上？”等等等等。莫扎特确定自己问了，一定能够得到有理有据令人信服的答案，但是绝对不会令他满意。所以他决定探索他唯一能够抓在手中的真实。

莫扎特仔仔细细盯了面前的女孩子一会儿，露出笑容。

“没什么。不过这样的话，我就放心啦。”他说，“你知道的，我可以说有两个姐姐。那个和我同样被魔神觊觎着身体和才华的，那个和我一起在纽约的地下室里靠粮票和自来水度日的，那个即将毕业的钢琴系学生，安娜玛利亚莫扎特，她从来只管自己叫安娜，而不是南奈尔——那是我另一个姐姐。你不是她，你哪一个都不是。不过谢谢你告诉我她过的还好。”

南奈尔愣住了。她站在原地，露出惊愕与困惑的表情，仿佛完全被自己搞糊涂了，又找不到什么可以反驳的语言。莫扎特为自己的行径孩子气地得意起来。他打算好好地盘问她一下，并且告诉她不许再对他说谎，也不许随便搪塞他。可是只是一眨眼的功夫，女孩子突然凭空的消失不见了，只留下了莫扎特一个人疑惑地站在人来人往的街道中央。

维也纳天空呈现出昏暗不明的蓝色，富丽堂皇的街灯发出柔和的金色光芒，薄薄的雪花儿在灯下翻滚飞舞这，像是一大团柳絮。人们在街道上来去匆匆，有些穿着莫扎特那个时期流行的款式，有些穿的更现代些，没有人感到不同寻常。每个人的脸上都洋溢着幸福平静的喜悦，仿佛置身于音乐的乌托邦。街上始终铺着一点儿薄薄的雪。过路的人们把它们踩脏、踩化了，天上就会再下一些。一切显得秩序井然、有条不紊。

莫扎特坐在街边瞪着穿行的人流看。现在，这些人群对他来说好像突然有些不一样了：一些人是色彩鲜明的，一些人则看不清脸孔，显得灰扑扑的，就好像是用特效软件复制粘贴在街上的一样。他甚至敢悄悄在自己的心里打赌，他如果突然冲过去撞向他们，准会撞个空，摔倒在地上。不过他现在并不想这么做。

一个孩子的身影在巷口一闪而过，他的红外套在一片灰蒙蒙的街道上分外显眼。

“嘿。”莫扎特一眼认出了他，向他招招手。孩子便跑了过来。

“你怎么不理我了？我可是一直在等你。”阿玛德愤愤地说。

“对不起、对不起。”

莫扎特连声道歉。他从口袋里摸出来几块钱，从路边小贩买了一支黄澄澄的柠檬派递给他。这种插在雪糕棍上的柠檬派是迈阿密的著名特产，不知道为什么在这里也有的卖。

“哼。人类。人类就是这样。突然决定拉人入伙，然后又不管不顾了。我本来有更好的去处，却还要陪着你在这里受苦。”阿玛德仍然怒气冲冲，直到柠檬派堵住了他的嘴。

“好啦。我想我睡过头了，一睁眼就找不到你了……”莫扎特试图岔开话题，“话说起来，这里真是奇妙极了，不是吗？就像是一个巨型的世界音乐博物馆一样。”

“嗯。”阿玛德漫不经心地嚼着柠檬派。“他已经着手开始把收集好的音乐分门别类了。”

“他？”莫扎特露出了茫然的目光，仿佛刚刚从一场大梦中被迫醒过来一样。阿玛德嘲讽轻蔑地瞥了他一眼。

“哦。哦，他呀。”莫扎特终于慢吞吞地说，为了掩饰尴尬，他清了清喉咙。“这么说，我还没有离开，对不对？我还在原来的地方。嗯……他是怎么搞来这么多房子的？”

“这很简单。”阿玛德耸耸肩，“你想想，有一天世界上所有的音乐都消失不见了。刚刚写好的音符从谱子一颗颗消失，磁带变成空白，cd哑了嗓子。不管是过去、现在、或者将来。绝望的人们想要赎回自己的音乐，或者想要感受到音乐的美妙，除非付出点儿什么价钱，那么他们就能得到一张‘音乐之都’的入场券。”

“价钱？你是说，向他献上灵魂吗？”莫扎特紧紧的皱眉。

“人类灵魂的力量是很强大的，是很好的魔力来源。”阿玛德继续说，“而且，只有真正热爱音乐的人才会这样做！他们自然也会成为音乐之神的忠诚的奴仆。”

“这太卑鄙了！”莫扎特忍不住叫喊道，“把音乐都囚禁在这里，又有什么意思呢？音乐创作出来，就是为了给人听的啊。”

“才不是呢。”阿玛德高傲地指出，“音乐不服务于任何人。音乐所追求的是艺术和美，不是为了取悦别人存在的。难道没有人听、不被大众欣赏的音乐就不值得存在吗？”

莫扎特想了想。“你说的也有道理。可是人总该有自由听他们想听的音乐的权利，写他们想写的音乐的权利。起码，他们应该能够拥有自己创作的音乐啊。”

阿玛德漠不关心地耸耸肩。他不是很懂这些，也不关他的事了。但是莫扎特却对这个话题忧心忡忡，很是在意。

“……应该做点什么。”他喃喃自言自语到，握住了孩子的肩膀，急切地问出了一连串的问题：“我该怎么帮助他们？我该如何离开这里呢？这里总不该不是真正的维也纳吧！那么这里究竟是哪儿？”

阿玛德终于满意地吃完了柠檬派，慢吞吞地拍了拍手，回答了他的问题：

“这当然是你的梦啊，沃尔夫冈。”


	34. Chapter 34

只是一个梦而已，只要快快的醒来就好。更何况，梦的主人就是莫扎特本人，而他现在已经知道了这点。那位魔神编制的辉煌壮丽的幻景皆需建立在他意识的许可之上，他完全可以像一个土地拥有者驱赶一个没有签合同的房地产商一样，把他们全部驱逐——假如他知道该怎么做就好了。莫扎特努力的集中精神，试图召唤出一个挖掘机出来，可是梦并不肯听他的话。并且，每一栋房子都摸起来结结实实的，并不像是虚无缥缈的幻境。

但是好在他还有阿玛德在。从某种程度来说他仍然是音乐的代言人，可还是无可避免的染上了自己的痕迹。

“要是所有的梦都能快快醒来就好了。”莫扎特惋惜地说。“真想快些出去。”

“是这样吗？”阿玛德漫不经心地答道。“至少他以为，你会更喜欢这里一点。”

“为什么？”

阿玛德没有回答。他们转过了一个巷口的时候，莫扎特蓦地看到了一栋黄色的公寓楼，极不和谐地、歪歪扭扭地挤在两栋富丽堂皇的五星级酒店和剧院之间。

那正是莫扎特在萨尔茨堡的居所，他出生的那个家。

他们走了进去。

房间里有一股陈旧而腐朽的味道，桌子啊、柜子啊上面都蒙了一层厚厚的灰尘，好像已经很久都没有打扫过了一样。餐桌上的盘子脏兮兮的，咖啡壶里还有一半剩下的咖啡。

“南奈尔？”里屋传来一个苍老而虚弱的声音。

莫扎特怔住了。怀着巨大的恐惧和疑问，他看向了阿玛德——后者回以同样疑惑的目光。

“爸爸？”他试探地叫到。没等到回答，他便冲进了屋内。

那的确是他父亲的房间。灰扑扑的病床里躺着一个行将就木的老人，他勉强地抬起头看见了莫扎特，浑浊的眼睛放射出回光返照一般的神采。他又老又瘦，伸出被单的胳膊像是一节干枯的松树。

不知道是什么病这么凶、这么快，莫扎特从来没能在父亲死前见到他最后一面，只来得及赶回去为他奔丧。

“沃尔夫冈！沃尔夫冈，你回来了！”利奥波德欣喜地说到，“我叫南奈尔去给我把下星期的面包买来，可是总也等不到她……不过你来了也好，没有什么比你回来更让我高兴的了。”

话的尾音淹没在了一连串骇人的咳嗽中。莫扎特的父亲握住了他的手，长了冻疮的、干裂枯瘦的手掌摸索着年轻人的手背，像是用砂纸在他心脏上打磨一样。这是真实的吗？他想。不论他看到的是不是真实，他被悔恨、爱和怜惜所煎熬的心的确和真的一样。 

“您怎么一个人在这里？”莫扎特有些焦急地环顾四周，“您病了！没有人来照顾你吗？没有人请医生吗？”

“亲爱的，如果我们有足够的钱的话……”老人又咳嗽了几声。“女仆在上个星期回去了，但好在你姐姐住的不是很远，她每周会买来我的生活必需品。”

莫扎特闭上了嘴。南奈尔去哪里了呢？这是一个他也回答不上来的问题。

“不过，不提这个了。”利奥波德说，“真抱歉没能亲临现场。不过我听说你今天演出很成功。”

莫扎特不知道该说什么好，只好说：“谢谢。”

“沃尔夫冈。”

“嗯？”

“不要再离开我了。”老人用一种近乎恳求地语气说，“我这个可怜的老头已经没有几天好活了，就不能满足他的唯一一点心愿，陪在他身边吗？”

“可是……”

“我知道你在想什么，沃尔夫冈。我知道你不太喜欢那个主教，留在萨尔茨堡你也不会有什么好的发展。可是现在不一样了，此地是音乐之都，而你的乐章在这里永远永垂不朽。你瞧，在这里你想举办多少场音乐会，就举办多少场。这里所有人都会称赞你，爱你，因为他们都是真正的音乐家，每个人都能欣赏你的音乐。”

莫扎特犹豫了。他发现自己根本无法坚定地迎上父亲希冀而孱弱的目光，也完全没有办法把手从那双枯瘦的手掌中抽出来。他看向了阿玛德——他的音乐，他的才能的化身，此时也满脸担忧地守护在病床前，甚至没有抬头看他一眼。莫扎特想到了他的童年。他是那么的爱着父亲，对他满心依赖，是父亲的爱、他细心的教育和培养，将他的才能打磨成闪耀的光芒的宝石。

可是他不是阿玛德，他长大了。

“可不是每个人，爸爸，”莫扎特小心翼翼地说，“不是每个人都能听到我的音乐。正如您所说，只有音乐家才能听得到我的音乐，音乐是进到这个盒子里的人才能拥有的特权、一件经由他许可才能施与的事物。而我不……我并不喜欢这样。”

“我知道，可是你又何必管别人呢？”父亲耐心地劝说道，“庸才听不懂音乐，也并没有那么需要音乐。你不是什么慈善家，世界也轮不到你拯救，为这种琐事困扰只会妨碍你的才华。一个音乐家只需要忠于音乐就可以了！从音乐中你会得到你应得的所有荣誉与爱。如果你愿意，你甚至可以成为这里的君王——”

“什么君王？不过是音乐的傀儡而已。”莫扎特的语气急促起来，“您让我代表和统治的，正是我所反对和唾弃的东西。音乐是属于人类的。它诞生于人类的情感之中，作用于传承人类的情感，即便是神也不应该从人类手中夺走音乐。您又为何要把像我这样的离经叛道者拉入权威的一员呢？”

“沃尔夫冈！”父亲厉声说道，“你应该对音乐之神保有尊敬。音乐是神的，不是人的。你的才能都是音乐之神的恩赐，你怎么能够傲慢得觉得自己已经拥有了音乐？反抗他——他给你的随时都可以收走你的一切。”

“可我不在乎！我又不是没有经历过。”莫扎特喊道，“难道我没有了音乐就不是您的儿子吗？难道没有了音乐您就不爱我了吗？”

父亲的脸上闪过一丝怒容，他浑浊的浅灰色眼睛像是凝结了萨尔茨堡整个冬天的霜雪。阿玛德也站起身，紧蹙着眉头，不认同地看着他。莫扎特刺痛地瑟缩了一下，几乎以为父亲就要开口承认了——虽然他开口和不开口也没有什么区别。

“沃尔夫冈，不要逼我。”他说，声音低沉而威严，像是某种压抑着怒火的冬日野兽。他要的是一个听话的儿子，一个能够为他带来荣耀和财富的儿子，一个声名显赫的音乐天才——他爱着的是那个阿玛德，而不是沃尔夫冈。没有了音乐的莫扎特对他来说不值一文，什么也不是。但不是这样的，不应该是这样的。爱应该是温暖和接纳，而不是支配和控制。

“你不是我的父亲。”莫扎特后退一步，声音颤抖而又坚定地指控。

那个男人——那个他父亲的投影竟然露出一丝微笑，他毫不掩饰地承认了。

“那又有什么呢？我打赌你真正的父亲也会这么说。”他理所当然地说，声音甚至因为不必费心伪装而变得轻快了不少，“从前，你的叛逆伤透了他的心，现在你有了一个弥补的机会。你可以陪在他身边，还能发挥你的才能。难道你还要第二次伤透他的心吗？你天天把爱挂在嘴边，看来只是自私的妄言罢了！”

莫扎特的心再次狠狠地刺痛了。即便这个男人不是他的父亲，可是他看起来和父亲一模一样，他的话语仍然会令他受伤。他尽量把背挺得直一些，声音却不可避免的哽咽了一下。 

“父亲”的眼神软化下来，他再次把手放在莫扎特手上。

“来吧，我知道你一直为了没有见到你父亲最后一面而忏悔。我宽恕你的罪过。我们，还有南奈尔，你妈妈，我们可以一直幸福地一直生活下去，你只需要向音乐献上忠诚，就像你一直做得那样……

“我拒绝！”莫扎特推开他，大声说道，“如果我只有一份忠诚，那么我将我的忠诚献给人类！至于音乐，应该将忠诚献给我！”

他猛地站起来，眉眼中流露出君王的威严。他的声音在窄小的陋室中发出了惊人的回响，从四面八方、墙壁的缝隙间传来无数震怒的窃窃私语——

何等无理！

何等僭越！

“你妄想支配所有的音乐吗？”“父亲”带着畏惧和震怒讥讽道,“你以为你的音乐就是全部吗？你以为你是谁？你不过是一介凡人。比你优秀的音乐家可太多了。”

而莫扎特的语气比任何时候都要坚定。“支配所有的音乐？不！我可从来没有那种想法。但是，我和我的音乐不是任何什么的奴隶。我想要创作什么就创作什么，想要谁听到谁就可以听到！”

他话音刚落，大地突然震动起来，天花板的上空也隐约传来如同炮击一般隆隆巨响。无数砖瓦的碎片簌簌落下来，地板和天花板四分五裂，墙体被无形的力量撕开，将他与病床割裂开来。

塌方开始了。


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 信仰今天便正式决裂/内心原来早已察觉/滥情复而恶毒的语言/字句皆你亲手书写

世界从他的脚下开始一步步崩溃。墙壁沉了下去，像是堆得太高的软布丁一样塌陷下来，伴随着砖块与尘土四处飞扬。有人在叫喊着什么，可莫扎特完全听不见；他想要找找阿玛德在哪里，可也看不到他了。一块重重的天花板砸下来，莫扎特突然感到自己的手被一只温暖厚实的手握住。那只手把他拎起来，像是夹着猫一样圈着他的腰，半抱半拖地拉着他逃了出去。

他们踩着崩塌的楼梯，一路逃到了室外的地面上。现在这个世界看起来丑多了：街上的行人稀少了很多，天色灰蒙蒙的，说不清是晨是昏。那些悬浮在富丽堂皇的音乐殿堂此时如同破败的古代遗迹，只剩下残垣断壁。繁华的音乐都市已经不再，放眼望去，能看见大片平整单调的石板路和草坪。

“很抱歉我来晚了。”他的保护者有些歉意地放下他，给了他一个拥抱。莫扎特闻到了熟悉的味道，他抬起头，看见了安东尼奥萨列里的脸。

“你为什么会在这里？”他吃惊地问道，“你不是、你不是已经——”

后半句话被眼泪梗在了喉咙里。他紧紧搂住萨列里的脖子，像是终于抓住了一柄令他安心的锚一样镇定了下来。他多想要萨列里告诉他这只是一场噩梦啊！醒来以后他们就可以快乐的创作、并且一起开音乐会了。而萨列里只是温柔地摸摸他的脸，有些古怪又有些好笑地看着他。

“你是想说死了？”他轻声说，“是的，我已经死了，所以我的灵魂才会来到这里。我想这是因为，世界上没有谁比我对音乐更加忠诚了。”

莫扎特一下子又低落起来。“这么说，你也来做他的说客吗？”他闷闷不乐地说。

萨列里冷笑一声。“说客？莫扎特，我不是任何人的说客，更别提杀死我的那个凶手！我是为了你的音乐来的，我希望你能快乐的活着。你用不着效忠任何人、任何事物。你能好好活着比什么都重要。”

莫扎特心里好受多了。他感激地捏了捏萨列里的手，感到了勇气和温暖在源源不断地传来。

“可我不是已经死了吗……”莫扎特喃喃地说，“我又怎么能再死一遍呢？”

萨列里愣了一下。“说得也是。”他有些抱歉地改口道，“对不起，我忘记了。我是说在这里，你能好好活着。” 

“没有人能在这种鬼地方好好活着的。”莫扎特叹了口气。

“你当然可以，这地方随时都可以重建。”萨列里殷切地说到，“你有着令人惊叹的音乐，而音乐在这里有着不可思议的力量。只要你开始创作，只要你还因此而快乐，一切秩序就都会恢复如常。”

“可我应该写什么呢？”莫扎特急促而又轻柔地说，“在这里，人们如何创作呢？音乐在这里，生活却不在这里。关进笼子里的鸟儿只能歌唱笼子，如何唱出爱和自由的歌呢？你也是一名音乐家！萨列里，为什么你不去创作呢？”

“因为我的音乐不如你的好。”萨列里安静地说，“这世上只有你的音乐就够了。”

莫扎特像是被迎头打了一棍子一样怔住了。眼前的萨列里的形象开始变得既熟悉又陌生。

“请不要这么说了……”他难过地全身颤抖。

“是真的，”萨列里丝毫没有意识到有什么不对，继续温和又真诚地说，“我在这里有贝多芬，有巴赫，有海顿，可他们的力量及不上你的分毫。在我眼里，你的音乐好过他们加起来的全部。”

“不要说了！哦，就算你是为了惩罚我，也不要再这么说了……”莫扎特拼命摇着头打断。他不知道萨列里是埋怨他、挖苦他还是真心这么以为的。如果是后者的话，那么萨列里的灵魂绝对不会在这里……他不愿意相信，或许只是潜意识的拒绝承认这一点。

“萨列里，我们一起逃走吧？”他绝望地喊道，“哪怕做恶魔也好，让我们离开这个鬼地方吧！”

“逃到哪里去呢？能够逃到哪里去呢？”萨列里有些恼火不解地紧紧地握住了他的手臂，力道之大令他吃痛了。“你已经死了！而我也是！我们唯一能做得就是在音乐的世界好好生活，快乐地创作，你为什么不明白呢？”

莫扎特试图挣开他，避开他几乎是恳求的目光。不论是因为什么，那样的温柔又哀伤眼神仍然让他心痛不已——

一支羽毛笔用力刺向了萨列里的手臂。萨列里吃痛地咒骂了一声，松开了莫扎特，后者立刻后退了几步和萨列里拉开距离。他的手臂被划伤了，可是一滴血也没有流下来。

阿玛德站在莫扎特的身边，露出胜利的微笑。

“你瞧，像我这样的人，本来只要专注写自己的音乐就好了。应对那些凡尘俗世是你的工作，我本不愿意管太多。”他有些得意洋洋地说，“可是你瞧这个家伙，他的血脉里流不出一滴对音乐的真诚，这个冒牌货根本就不会创作音乐。安度西亚斯没有能力塑造一个有创造能力投影，他也从来没有得到过安东尼奥萨列里的音乐才能，更别提他的灵魂了。因此，”他学着肥皂剧里的台词威严地说到，“我反对这门亲事。”

萨列里有些恼羞成怒地瞪着他，像是看着某种害虫。他的手臂很快变得完好无损，一点伤口都没有留下。

“是的。我不是他。”他对莫扎特说，“可我拥有他的记忆，他的相貌。我可以爱你。而离开这里你就再也见不到他了。”

虽然已经有所准备，莫扎特的心还是重重沉了下去。他压抑住满腔悲愤和怒火大声质问到：“那个真正的萨列里呢？他在哪里？”

“你为什么这么在意他？他是个恶魔，而且曾经杀死过你！”

“那不过是毫无根据的流言而已！”

“流言？”萨列里扬起了眉毛，“那么为什么没有任何一家剧院、没有任何一个乐队肯演出他的作品，即使在他的家乡？流言传的多了，就会变成真实，每个人的言语、中伤和误解都会为这份诅咒增添力量。难道你还没见识过吗？他杀死过你一次，那就可能杀死你第二次！”

“杀死我？第二次？”莫扎特突然如梦初醒，“他没有死，是吗？而我还不算完全死去……是的，这还没有结束，我还能够继续战斗。”

他直视着这个“萨列里”，而阿玛德也站在他身边，他们的声音一起胸腔中隆隆地共鸣着。

“现在，从我的地盘滚出去！”

天空裂开了。

如同被按在了水底的人类突然从人鱼的美梦中清醒，莫扎特从潜意识的海底奋力向水面游去。他感到血液在耳膜中一阵阵轰鸣，头快要炸了，视线也因为越来越大的阻力而渐渐变得模糊起来。但是他什么也顾不上了，只知道奋力游着。游着。

那你知道你选择这条路的终点是什么吗？一个细小的声音在他的脑海中响起，你知道你要付出什么代价吗？

我知道。莫扎特自嘲地笑了笑，那甚至是微不足道的……

安度西亚斯停住了脚步。他凝视着自己的手，那些苍白纤长的手指不停使唤般的微微发着抖，这是几个月以来的头一回。

他转过头，凝视着路边停着的一辆黑色的宾利车。月光之下，擦得锃亮的玻璃中反射出的是不一样的倒影。这是一件极不寻常的事。魔神扬起下巴，傲慢地哼了一声。

“你还真是顽冥不灵。”

谢谢夸奖。我时常练习。

“你这样挑衅我，是想寻死吗？”安度西亚斯轻声说。“但是我不会杀死你的。那似乎太便宜你了。”

你当然不会杀死我。虽然我不过是一个脆弱的凡人，可这仍然是我的身体，我的灵魂仍然在里面，一刻也不会停止反抗。况且我现在知道了，如果我死了，你也会死。

“是吗？但是我觉得你不会死。”魔神抽动嘴角，挤出一个有些狰狞的笑容。“既然你最想要的是自由，那么你一辈子也别想出去。我会保护好你的。我会把你放在一个琉璃匣子里，沉在最深最黑暗的海底中。你会求生不得，求死不能，永远的，永远也不会出来。永远！”

然后是一片寂静。

树木在月光中投下了张牙舞爪的阴影。一只乌鸦悄悄拍拍翅膀飞走了，没有发出一点儿声音。


	36. Chapter 36

月光将教堂的十字架尖顶的阴影投射在草地上。影子有些扭曲，看起来像是停留了两个成年男子。其中一个身材高大健壮，另一个则修长单薄些。他们都长着一双非自然的翅膀和尾巴，其中一个还长着一双公山羊一样的角。

班用腐肉和吃剩苹果核喂他的乌鸦。这些鸟神气活现地他的头上、角上、和肩膀上踩来踩去，仿佛本世纪头一回立下了什么赫赫战功，并且因此难以自持的夸耀起来。班的脸色有些憔悴，这也是本世纪来的头一回。这是因为他即将做出一个风险最大的、一旦亏本就会倾家荡产甚至小命不保的赌注。

“你确定？”他声音嘶哑地说，“他可是还活着。”

“这就是我必须要杀死他的原因。”萨列里果断的说。“我总是能杀死莫扎特的……这点你们算是帮了我。”

是啊。班瞥了一眼萨列里手中的匕首。如果世界上只有一个人能够谋杀莫扎特，那么也只能是萨列里了。因为大家都这么说的。语言是一种诅咒、一种力量。网络和影视传媒的效果好极了，他们还派人偷偷销毁了一切莫扎特萨列里关系良好的证据，以便于加固这个诅咒。这是当年流言部门步入现代化的过程中可圈可点的一项丰功伟绩。大部分时候，没有人希望流言变成真的。然而从流言转变成真相的那一刻——很多恶魔或者恶魔学家都声称，这会释放出强大的能量，但事实并不是这样——昔日的流言会变成一种切实发生的、不可逆的法则，一条无形的铁律，是不论多么强大的力量无法更改、无法对抗的。

班不禁打了个寒战。他从哪里找到的那把匕首？也许这件可怕的东西从来就不曾远离他。只是正常状态的萨列里太软弱了，也太能忍了，宁愿承受百般恶语中伤，也绝对不可能真的去杀死他用灵魂换来的爱人。那家伙真的把他逼上了绝路。

“真残忍。”班喃喃道，“呃，我是希望你能够更……纠结一点。这对你来说总该是个艰难的决定吧？”

“没什么难的。”萨列里不客气地说，“我是去救他。”

“你这可不是在救他。”班含糊不清地咕哝着，“还有可能有别的方法……”

“你说什么？”萨列里扬起眉毛。

“我是说，你有没有想过换一种思路？”班建议到，“比如说，把他重新封印起来？他毕竟已经被封印过一次了，不是吗？这要容易很多，也相对来说更好操作。”

“可是莫扎特的灵魂还在里面。”萨列里微微动容了些，声音听起来总算有一丝绝望，“我不能够让他和那个恶魔困在一起一辈子，那对他太残忍了。”

“所以你就替他做出了选择？嗯？”班逼问到，“你有没有考虑过莫扎特的意见？”

“我了解他，知道他会选择什么。”萨列里冷冷地说。“也乐于助他早日解脱。”

班仔细端详了他一阵，似乎想要从萨列里的情绪中寻找一些美味的成分。可他从那冷硬的面孔与铁石心肠中什么也没有找到，只能自讨没趣的叹口气。

“好吧，我们来听听计划。”他没精打采地说，“你打算怎么做？安度西亚斯总不会主动过来送死。现在向他祈祷的人太多了，想杀他”

“他会来的。”萨列里信心十足地说，“他毕竟是音乐之神。那些没有从未被演奏过的、尚未被创作出来的音乐在他的管辖范围之外，要是有一份十分出众、珍贵的乐谱没有被他收集到，以他的胃口一定不会放过这漏网之鱼的。”

“是的，那可是一张相当密的网。”班质疑到，“真的会有那种漏网之鱼吗？”

萨列里没有回答。

“你们音乐家作曲总要借助钢琴和吉他吧！或者电脑软件？”班继续很有学问地说，“难道会有人根本不借助任何乐器、连哼唱也不用的就一口气把谱子写下来？”

萨列里只是看着他，似乎在等他自己说出那个答案。

“哦，天哪。”片刻之后，班说道。

老邓尼的口风一向很严实，不过保守秘密这种事总会让他心神不宁。

据他的祖母说，他的祖上有一些爱尔兰妖精的血统，因此他们家的人从小就能唱爱跳的。音乐是他们的民族以及家族的传统，七岁的时候他就无师自通的学会了小提琴，九岁的时候已经能用竖琴在家庭聚会上伴奏。十二岁的时候，他的父亲承诺在生日上送他一架钢琴——可是还等到新年他们家就破产了。于是钢琴的事再也没有被提起过，攒了一半的钱被换成了大瓶大瓶的威士忌，大瓶大瓶的威士忌又换成了母亲的眼泪。音乐从这个家里消失了，他也因此离开了这个家。

老邓尼流浪了大半辈子才在纽约的地下安定下来。这地方其实挺不错的，有很多很有意思的朋友，而且这里的音乐比纽约的地上部分好的太多——他始终坚信只有音乐才能吸引到守护着他们家族的妖精，这样才能给他带来好运。

可是最近，他的好运气到头了。

他靠在地铁里卖艺为生，不过最近一段时间里这件事变得越来越难了。妖精保佑，他的思想还足够灵光，每天都能够想得出一些新的旋律供他吃饭。然而每到第二天，他总是感到筋疲力尽，像是酩酊大醉了一场一样，把前一天想的歌全忘了。这么坚持了不到一个月他就不得不承认人的能力是有极限的，创作变得越来越难，就算是一个货真价实的活妖精也救不了他了。他的朋友们告诉他，这是因为有一个自称是音乐之神的远古魔神突然崛起，收走了所有演奏过的音乐。然后是所有被哼唱过的歌谣，甚至连乐谱上的音符和唱片也不能幸免。

再后来，他的胃口变得越来越大。一切富有韵律和节奏感的声音都会被没收——是的，节奏感。那正是音乐最古老的起源。人们从最初的惊恐、哀痛，到现在变得开始讨厌音乐了。有节奏感的声音会导致很多信息的传递出现了失灵，为人们的日常交流带来了麻烦。很多非洲地区都报道他们的生活出现了困难，然后非裔美国人、尤其是来自美国南部的非裔美国人经常惊讶且愤怒地发现他们的电话留言不能被储存，广播总是静音，电视节目也时断时续的。他们不得不模仿其他地区的口音，或者干脆借助Siri、谷歌娘或者汤姆猫来传递信息。音乐的节奏完了，或许下一个就轮到了颜色的节奏。邓尼甚至有理由怀疑，将来被收走的会是斑马线，或者是长颈鹿，彩虹，波点，苏格兰格子裙……魔神的胃口没有底，日子只会越来越难，这的确是糟糕透顶的事。

反抗者当然也是有的，但是谁也不知道该向谁反抗。人们像是七十年代的嬉皮士一样走上街头齐声高呼口号，他们焚毁魔鬼的肖像，杀死羔羊，用洒水车撒圣水。当电视台转播的时候，人们的采访还留着，但是呼喊的部分就已经不见了，连齐声迈步的声音都已经被收走了。更多的人奔向教堂或者寺庙祈祷，可是连赞美主的圣歌和佛经也没了声息，昔日的圣地只剩下乏味的单调与沉默。

与此同时，一个崇拜音乐之神新的宗教正在悄悄崛起。他们的教堂里，管风琴、钢琴与小提琴的乐声、以及喜悦悠扬的歌声昼夜响彻不停。入会费用十分昂贵：一个灵魂。但对于很多无神论者和不可知论者来说，这总比失去了喉咙要强。老邓尼并不会责怪他们，但是宽恕也不是他的工作。看在上帝的份上，他只是个流浪汉，一个卖艺的，情报贩子，中央公园西侧鸽类喂食者，就算是世界末日又和他有什么关系呢。

不过老邓尼之所以没有完全陷入绝望，是因为他十分清楚，事情总还不算是最糟糕。这和他当下每天提心吊胆地守护着的那个秘密有关。他现在看守着它，像是一条公龙在看守着龙蛋——公龙的意思是说，除了好好看守它，他其实并不知道应该那这颗蛋怎么办。

直到那个恶魔又找上门来。

“夜安，邓尼先生。”

一个西装革履的身影出现在他的面前。抱着小提琴打盹儿的老邓尼一下子清醒起来。

“是你！”他跳了起来，抓住对方的肩膀大声喊道，“是不是你做的？是不是你做的？该死的，我就知道你们这群魔鬼！”

“别这样，老邓尼。”萨列里叹了口气。

“我当初就不该放走你们。”老邓尼狠狠啐了一口，“你的那位邪恶的伙伴呢？”他警惕的四处张望着，“他怎么没跟你一起？”

萨列里没有回答他，只是露出了伤感的神色。他看上去比之前疲惫了许多，甚至也苍老了许多。老邓尼咕哝几句，识趣的没有再追问。“你来做什么？”他问道。

“我是来取回一样东西的。”萨列里正色道，“当世界上所有的音符都消失的时候，有一本乐谱还完好无损。因为那个天才在写它的时候没有借助任何乐器，连哼唱都不必的一口气写完了。你知道我在说什么——”

“你休想！”老邓尼立刻神经质的大声打断。他明白，他的讨债主来了……他守护已久的秘密终于要被拆穿了。

“当然，不会无偿向你索要。”萨列里说着拿出一个背包，里面装满了从班那里勒索的财物：“我这里有一些莫扎特精选的唱片和乐谱，它们都是完好无损的东西。他已经承诺过不会收走这些音乐，因此现在应该已经相当值钱了。”

老邓尼警惕地看着那个包裹，没有接。

“这是魔鬼的东西！”他嗤之以鼻，“谁现在还能留着音乐？！尤其是莫扎特的。”

“是的，这的确是魔鬼的东西。”萨列里严肃地说，“很遗憾，如今所有的音乐都是魔鬼的东西。我想你只能从魔鬼之中选择更可靠的那个。”

“你是说，你是最可靠的那个？”老邓尼讥讽道，“那你说说，你明明已经有了这么多音乐，为什么非要这本乐谱不可？”

“因为我的目的是要杀死他。”萨列里言简意赅地答道，“而这本乐谱是他想要得到却得不到的东西，因为上面的曲子从未被演奏过。”

“杀死他，然后取而代之？你以为不知道你们恶魔的鬼把戏。也许你是个比他心眼更坏的大魔头。”

“我不会取而代之。或者至少，取而代之的不会是我。我也是一个音乐家，我是有我的底线的。无论如何，我绝不会认同任何人拿走世界上全部的音乐，这已经严重违反了游戏规则了。”

萨列里的声音温和而坚定，似乎有一种强大的说服力。但是真正让老邓尼动容的是另一种情绪。恶魔的语气平静而笃定，像是在陈述一件即将要发生的事实。他已经全然准备好了，准备好踏上有去无反的行程，只不过差的就是一张门票而已。

老邓尼忍不住大摇其头，他想说不值得，太不值得了。不过这有有什么奇怪呢？有人能为音乐付出灵魂，就会有人为了音乐而死，这都是他们自己的选择。就让那些傻瓜们去死吧！为什么要拦着他们呢。

老邓尼从他的提琴包的暗格里拿出了那份珍贵的曲谱——每一个音符还好好的镶嵌在五线谱之间，一颗也没有少。恶魔道了谢，伸手想要接，但是却被老邓尼快速的拿远了。

“告诉我，”老邓尼小心翼翼地说，“这真的是我们最后的希望吗？向我保证你一定能成功！”

萨列里想了想，严肃地说，“我并没有十成的把握，但我觉得以我的能力能够争取一次机会。不过话说回来，我们不该把任何希望当成‘最后的希望’，先生。即便我失败了，也许其他人也会有更好的办法。人类总是能够不断的找到‘最后的希望’，这是最平凡的人也能够拥有的特质。”

他再一次试图取走乐谱，但是流浪汉仍然用一种惊人的力道死死握住谱子，不肯松手。

“我还有一个问题，”老邓尼忍不住问道，“请告诉我，我们该怎么做？我们没勇气牺牲，却也不想就这么算了。我们应该怎么做？作为普通的人类，连战斗的资格都没有的我们能够做什么？”

萨列里以同样严肃的语气答道：“不要停止歌唱，不要停止创作。不要出卖灵魂，为他增添力量。”他想了想，又补充道：“当然，如果因为痛苦难忍而无法继续，也没关系。”

“——我宽恕你们。”他说。

老邓尼怔住了。他用力眨了眨眼睛，一时间他竟然从这个恶魔的面孔上看见了神性的光辉——但也可能是他看错了，因为那对蝙蝠一样的翅膀和发育不全的尾巴可是一样也不少。

他情不自禁地松开了手，乐谱终于落在了萨列里的手中。


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结进入倒计时！

时隔许久，在奥地利郊外一座山顶的小教堂里终于响起了音乐声。

那是一段优美动听的小提琴声。单薄的乐声像是一缕轻柔而又坚韧的线，顺着哥特式的尖顶寥寥而上，扩散在广阔的暗紫色黄昏之中。懂音乐的人可能听上几句，能够立刻感觉出来这是莫扎特的音乐。但是谁也说不出来这是莫扎特的哪一部作品，甚至不确定这位早逝的天才是否真的写过这首歌。无论如何，正如莫扎特风格的所有音乐一样，乐声婉转、细腻，充满了对人类的喜爱之情，并且在这个节骨眼上，甚至还有几分挑衅和宣战的意味。

在山下小镇里，走在街上的人们都在驻足倾听。这个年头连发出有节奏感的声音都要谨慎，他们已经很久没有听到音乐了，人们早就已经习惯了沉默而平静的生活。起初谁也没敢出声，生怕连语言、连喉咙也被夺走了。可是过了好一会儿，音乐声仍然那么悠扬地响着，像是被秋收后田野里被漏掉的麦穗。大家便怀着小心翼翼的窃喜，悄悄地跟着哼唱起来。他们很快便欣喜地发现，原来音乐从来没有真正离他们远去，旋律一直埋藏在人类的本能与情感之中。

这真是美好的一天，真是美好的一个傍晚。每个人都暗自这么想着，迎面走来时彼此嘴角含着笑。

人们的快乐并没有持续太久。

远远地传来一阵雷阵雨般的轰鸣，一股宏大的音乐如同倾泻的洪水一样隆隆地压过天空。乐声壮丽而冰冷，如同泠泠的金属摩擦、碰撞，夹杂着不知什么语言的和声。音乐的洪流自西方涌来，顷刻间无数金色的辉光蔓延开去，像是一只巨大的手掌倒扣下来，瞬间便将人们的歌声吞没了。可是教堂里的小提琴声那乐章中如此的格格不入，像是一滴落入水里的油。

音乐的魔君驻足在空中凝眉沉思。

亵渎，毫无疑问。旋律和调式有几分像是莫扎特的真迹，可他从来不记得听到过。居然还有人以为在教堂的庇护下就可以自诩为音乐的施与者吗？

如今，他的容貌比刚刚获得自由时更加光耀，全身像是日晷一样发着柔和的光。感谢那些愿意为音乐奉献的灵魂，他已经今非昔比，获得了称得上是一位地狱公爵的力量。至于是否真的拥有一个法定头衔，似乎已经不是那么重要了。他越来越傲慢与自满，起码在音乐方面，他容不得任何的不敬。

“这里看来有个派对，为什么不叫上我？”安度西亚斯朗声到，“还是你们都在等我呢？”

他自空中走下，沉重的木门应声而开。教堂里灯火通明。肃穆的管风琴犹如一面巨大的肺，镶嵌在教堂的正中央；一排排褐色发亮的长凳像是矮树林，从门口一直铺陈到巨大的十字架底下。在空空荡荡的唱诗班阁楼上，只有一个小提琴手单薄的身影。音乐声就是从那里传来的。

安度西亚斯只是在教堂门前短暂的停留了片刻，便迈步走了进来。当他踏入教堂的一瞬间，一股无形的风把桌子上的蜡烛吹得明明灭灭，大理石雕刻的圣母像脸上，又有两道黑色的泪顺着原本脏污的痕迹流淌下来。

夕阳的残光从玻璃窗斜射下来，他认出了他的对手。

“我记得我已经杀过你一次了，安东尼奥萨列里。我该怎么样才能让你接受教训呢？”安度西亚斯冷冷地说，“还是说，你以为我进不来？你可不是唯一一个有灵魂的恶魔。”

小提琴的声戛然而止。

“那是莫扎特的灵魂。”萨列里平静地指出。

“是的。”魔神傲慢地说，“可这有什么区别呢？我有莫扎特的身体，也有莫扎特的灵魂。现在我就是莫扎特。”

“你就是莫扎特？”萨列里慢慢的重复到。

“我就是莫扎特。”安度西亚斯无所谓地耸耸肩。

“很好。”他点点头。

他放下了提琴，琴弓笔直地指向了他的对手，就像是剑士举起自己的剑。一阵黑色的旋风从他的胸口涌出，像是地狱吹来的沙尘暴。黑气吞没了他的琴弓，吞没了他的身体。那加诸于他身上的诅咒包裹住他，烧灼着他的皮肤，钻入了他的口鼻，变成了某种看得见摸得着的硬质外壳，亦或是某种铠甲。原本的琴弓消失了，一把不知是什么材质的黑色匕首出现在他的手中。他的眼睛像是熊熊燃烧的煤块，穿过重重黑暗凝视对方的眼睛。

这份力量一直伴随着他两百多年，甚至从他还活着的时候就开始积累，像是一笔来路不明、用途不堪的赃款。而除非是极少数不清醒的时刻，萨列里在最痛苦最艰难的日子里也从来没有想到过动用。不过那都是他对生活和命运尚且留存着一丝希望和幻想的时候的事。再高洁的人也总会屈打成招，更何况他已经走投无路了。

现在，把它们全部提取出来，只需要承认一向罪名。这不容易。却又很容易。

我……

我是……

“我是杀死莫扎特之人。”


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们该让故事讲述它们自己。

38.

说出的一瞬间，他感到心中隐隐有一个声音在呐喊，不是的，不是我！这个声音越来越小，很快就熄灭了。

萨列里看见安度西亚斯的嘴唇动了动，似乎是嘟囔了一句“真恶心”。他不知道自己变成了什么样子，大概会像是一个真正的恶魔吧。但他不在乎。  
  
“我曾经让你从我的刀下溜走，”他说到，“那绝对是一个错误。”

“那么是什么让你改变了想法？”魔神扬起眉毛，故意夸张地摆出一副探究的表情，“你失去了唯一的机会。如今的我已经今非昔比，反抗我对你来说又有什么好处？”

“世界上每个人都在祈祷着救赎和解放，总要有人该站出来做点什么。”萨列里说。“这是音乐家的责任。”

“虚伪。”安度西亚斯指责道，“你明明是爱着音乐的，萨列里，我一直很欣赏你这点。可现在的你变得如此贪婪，竟然敢觊觎神的财富。你真是太让我失望了。你会得到应有的教训的。”  
  
“我心意已决。”萨列里生硬地举起刀，“你愿意迎战吗？”

  
月光透过彩绘玻璃投下狰狞的倒影。圣坛背后，庞大的管风琴沉默地注视着两位不速之客。

安度西亚斯轻盈地立于十字架之上，高昂着头。黑暗被他踩在脚下，他的面容光辉而美丽，周身散发出清冷的淡淡柔光。他的音乐铺展开来，像是一大片光芒交织的地毯，或者是光辉流淌的灿烂河流。那仅仅只是人类音乐历史的一小部分，便足以衬托着萨列里的音乐单调而平庸。在伟大的音乐之神面前，他就像是一只微不足道的臭虫，渺小而可笑，就算溺死其中也不足以留下任何值得纪念的痕迹。

萨列里感到茫然而狼狈。他从来没有可以对抗全世界的能力，终其一生也到达不了神的领域。他有什么呢？他只有一条命，他只有一颗心。他只有一个任务。

必须杀死莫扎特……

月光之下，他走过的路化成了恶毒的蛛网，散发着仇恨与嫉妒的腐臭。

匕首像是黑色的火焰一样四处游走，呼啸着、燃烧着追逐它的猎物。这把材质怪异的匕首，不能在地板、椅子或者立柱造成任何伤痕，但当每当刀刃触碰到音乐之神的光冕，便会迸射出激烈的音符与火花来。即便如此，萨列里拼尽了全力也无法伤及他分毫。他太强大了。萨列里想。不，是还不够。他还不够“莫扎特”，而他也不够“萨列里”。

“你变得不一样了。”安度西亚斯评价到，“不知道你是从哪里借来的力量。难道你再一次交易了灵魂吗？是什么让你自甘堕落，把自己贬为一条发疯的野狗呢？！回答我，以一个音乐家的名誉！”

那种东西萨列里显然没有，因此他没有回答。现在的萨列里，确实也和发疯的野狗没有什么两样。他只是一个音乐家！既没有健壮的体魄，也没有高超的武艺，除了自己以外没有伤害过任何人。他拿刀的姿势笨拙无比，没走几步就气喘吁吁。实际上，他光是全心全意对付着这份力量，就已经费尽了功夫。

他越来越感觉这副外壳好像融进了他的皮肤，开始成为他身体的一部分。黑红的触须向内生长进入他的头颅，他的理智也随之被侵蚀。现在，他几乎能在脑海中隐约看到那个光线昏暗、风雪交加的银色夜晚，他披着漆黑的斗篷像是死神一样踽踽独行，颤抖着双手将毒药喂入了病榻上的莫扎特苍白的嘴唇中……这到底是不是真的呢？

“莫扎特……杀死……”他像是野兽一般嘶哑地喘着气，眼前一片猩红。

他隐隐听见安魂曲的旋律在脑海中一波波回响。他不可控制地感到了一股刻骨铭心的嫉妒和痛苦，和大仇得报的狂喜。

安度西亚斯饶有兴趣地看在眼里。或者处于对一个音乐家的尊重，或者处于好奇和探究，他没有立刻杀死萨列里——虽然他毫不怀疑自己有这个能力。

“告诉我，你在想什么，萨列里？你为什么要战斗？难道正如传闻所说，你仍然深深嫉妒着莫扎特，想要亲手杀死他？”安度西亚斯猜测到，“奇怪，我还以为你们关系很好。但如果是那样，你很快就不必担心这件事了，我会为你解决问题。”

他以一个神明的傲慢和孩子的天真审视着他无用的挣扎，仿佛要探究他死前的遗愿。那是一双古老的翠绿色眼睛，曾经见证过无数古代王朝的兴衰，容不下任何谎言。萨列里的灵魂骤然紧缩一下，内心深处爆发出一句回光返照一般的无声的呐喊：

我没有想要杀死莫扎特……！

接着，苍白的辩解像是一块没用的石头，沉入了意识的深海之中，很快就够不到了。

有什么巨大的怪兽在他的灵魂上狠狠咬了一大口，吃掉了他充满鲜活痛苦血肉，令他心中充满了决绝和专注的仇恨。他变得更加“萨列里”了——不是那位受人尊敬的老师，性格温和的宫廷乐师长，不是那位业绩平庸的恶魔业务员，而是诗歌、戏剧与小说中无数次描述的那个卑劣的战士，那个恶毒的庸才，那个被一次一次口口相传的谎言中赋予了偏执力量的可悲复仇者。

可说到底，真相是什么，又有什么用处呢？他，他们，萨列里和“萨列里”，此刻正共享着同一个目的。杀死莫扎特。杀死“莫扎特”，一切就结束了，所有人都会得到救赎，包括他自己。  
  
匕首在掌心中变得滚烫。这是“萨列里”才能拿起的刀，是“伊佐拉临终时的赠物”，杀死莫扎特的毒药……

他的步伐变得轻松起来。再一次迅猛的突袭中，匕首终于像是切开黄油一样穿过重重保护，在音乐之神的脸上留下了一个伤痕。魔神勃然大怒，光辉的容貌骤然被阴影覆盖，变得冷酷而可怖了。

“好了！我的耐心到此为止了，游戏结束。”他冷冰冰地说到。“你让我感到厌倦了，萨列里。”

优美的音符随着收敛起来，变得杂乱而尖锐。作为高傲的音乐家，安度西亚斯并不喜欢屈尊纡贵像个奴隶角斗士一样肉搏。在往日的岁月里，他喜欢放出令人心悸的恐怖噪音，在受害者可怜的颅骨里反复回响，直至诱发癫痫而死去。

但是这次事情却不能如他的意。那些环绕在他身边的音符始终是优美而快乐的，仿佛是一把细沙，永远也无法炼化成杀人的钢铁。安度西亚斯有些难以置信地看自己的手，似乎他自己也对此困惑不解。

“这是怎么回事？”他自言自语。

“是莫扎特。”萨列里了然地说。

“什么莫扎特？”  
  
“你说过你是莫扎特。但是看来你不能知道莫扎特到底是什么。”

“我当然知道。”安度西亚斯傲慢地回答，“他有着魔神的血脉，我关注他很久了。”

“正是如此。”萨列里点点头，“你不过是个没有心的魔鬼，莫扎特对你来说也不过是一个合适的容器。可你从来不在意莫扎特有自己的灵魂。他是一个富有生气，充满着快乐和爱的人，他的音乐也始终是悦耳和优美的。”

“岂有此理。”魔神感到愤愤不平，“难道音乐不包括危险的低鸣、不和谐之音与无调性吗？”

“广义上来说的确如此，但是并不包含在莫扎特的音乐之中。”萨列里说，“你虽然夺去了莫扎特的身体，而他的灵魂像是一道阴影，永远投射在你的音乐之中，令你的音乐永远不再纯粹。你或许很有力量，可如今你已经被禁锢在了莫扎特的身体中，成了他身体的奴隶。”

“那我大可以彻底抹消掉他的灵魂。你以为我不敢吗？”安度西亚斯不以为然，“反正他最近越来越不安分了。”

“可这是莫扎特的身体。”萨列里有气无力地辩解道。“你不能这样做。”

“我当然能。”音乐之神讥讽地说，“我正要这么做。”

说着，他身边的光芒越加盛大，那股邪恶的气息渐渐增强了，似乎想要吞没体内莫扎特的灵魂。这对他来说本来就是易如反掌的事，几乎不值得一提。莫扎特的灵魂像是一株顽强的火苗，在强风暴雨之中无助的摇曳着，渐渐地越来越弱、越来越弱……

萨列里在远处小心翼翼地注视着他，祭坛上的圣母像也落下沉默的目光。

就在那火苗熄灭的一瞬之间，教堂的法则对没有灵魂的生物降下了惩罚。萨列里几乎感觉生前虔诚的祈祷与侍奉终于降下了回应——魔神身体一震，意识到中计的一刻猛然后撤。于是那火苗也忽地旺了起来。那股冲破桎梏的意愿是那样的炽烈，几乎要夺回身体的控制权，魔神一时间竟然动弹不得。

萨列里等得就是这一刻。

至此，舞台搭建好，演员已经就位。一面是光辉的音乐天才，一面是扭曲的复仇者。  
  
“我总在企求：让我找到一个最凶恶的敌手，”萨列里喃喃地吟唱，  
“我将在屈辱中爆发，到那时  
我不会忘记伊佐拉的馈赠。  
现在——时辰已到，该把爱情的信物  
变成友谊之杯的毒药。”*

  
  
他冲向他。二十米。十米。

那混杂着恼火、盛怒、恶毒而扭曲的面孔僵住了，安度西亚斯的脸上突然变成一片空白的茫然。他的身体里好像关了一大窝鸽子，急不可耐地想要冲破牢笼；有一汪蓬勃的生命正在伺机而动，寻找着出口。然后，莫扎特猛地深吸了一口气，用力张开了眼睛。

“萨列里？”他欣喜地叫到。“萨列里大师！”

那是莫扎特。

那是真正的莫扎特，萨列里一眼就认出来了。那样纯真，那样快活的神情，只属于一个年轻而热爱的灵魂。他们接近了。他们离得是那么近，近到萨列里足以看清那个轻盈的、五彩斑斓的小小的肥皂泡里，伫立着辉煌绚烂的音乐之都，那是一个热爱音乐的音乐家所能够拥有的至高幸福。而莫扎特就站在那中心向他伸出手，仿佛向他递出了一种命运：他们可以一起写歌，一起办演唱会，一起勾画无数音乐编制而成的美梦；他们可以在彼此身边，与过去、现在、未来之中那些热爱音乐的人们一起共享永恒的幸福和安宁，直到世界的终结……

萨列里已经来到了他的面前，这已经是他所能达到的最接近莫扎特的地步了。因此那双弹琴的手没有丝毫犹豫，甚至连减速都没有的将匕首送入了他的心脏。

那永恒便摧毁了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *出自普希金《莫扎特与萨列里》


	39. Chapter 39

一股庞大而汹涌的金色洪流从伤口处倾泻而出，音符们争先恐后地飞出窗外，继而消失在漆黑的夜空之中。然后是血，鲜红温热的血。

“对不起，对不起。对不起……”萨列里轻声呢喃着，几乎跪倒在地。他不敢抬头看他。那双凝视着他的眼睛是冰冷的翠绿色，还是温暖的咖啡色呢？可无论如何，对于一个没有才能的音乐家，一个能力平庸的恶魔，一个被迫拿起武器的和平主义者来说，命运所能给他的选择实在太少了。

“为什么？！”

安度西亚斯不可思议的怒吼和莫扎特痛苦的声音同时在那起伏的胸膛中共鸣，如同从破旧风箱传出来一般沙哑粗粝。质问的声音让萨列里颤抖起来，可他还是鼓足了勇气。

“沃尔夫冈阿玛迪乌斯莫扎特，”他喃喃自语地宣布到，“您自由了！”

有那么几秒钟，萨列里感觉到一股温柔的目光注视着他。那股视线不像是来自于面前的魔神本人，而是仿佛隔着很大很空旷的空间，像星辰从天鹅绒一般的夜空中清冷又爱怜地俯瞰着广阔的大地。

他飞快露出了一个小小的微笑，张了张嘴，悄无声息地说了什么。

接着，他宁静俊美的形象碎裂了，表情迅速扭曲起来，仿佛一个盖子被突然揭开，无数邪恶可怖的东西喷涌而出。安度西亚斯眼露火光，发出歇斯底里的咆哮：“你居然愿意承认这种莫须有的罪名、自甘堕落至此！？你居然敢如此对我！”

可这一切对萨列里来说已经毫无意义。

“结束了。”他宣布到，声音带着解脱的疲惫。

坐在樱花树枝上假寐的班睁开眼睛，抬起头看向了月光。月圆之夜，报应之夜。交易兑现之夜。

祝你好运。他暗自想道，祝我们好运。

一股细小的金色细线无声的飘过。幼儿园老师们长吁了一口气。几个月来她们终于想起了一首能够应付孩子们课间游戏的歌曲。

“一闪一闪亮晶晶……”

“twinkle twinkle little star……”

老师们在钢琴上弹，孩子们跟着咿咿呀呀的唱。窗外的阳光正好，办公室的电视机嗡嗡地播放着可能出现地震的预告，不过地震这种事总是时常发生。

纽约中央公园站的地铁通道里，一支临时组建的民谣乐队正在试演一首新的室内乐。他们不太擅长这个，然而乐谱来之不易。但是他们很快就改出了自己的变调，创造出自己的曲子来。

他们突然听见一阵隆隆的响声从远方传来，如同管风琴和圆号宏伟的齐鸣，穿透了地铁驶过的呼啸声，盖过了主唱悠扬嘶哑的歌声。

“什么声音？”少女疑惑地放下了笛子，“有什么开始了吗？”

“不，是要结束了。”老邓尼摇摇头。

流言部门的恶魔们正在焦头烂额地彻夜加班，汉堡、薯条和无限量供应的肥宅快乐水堆满了工作台。

“做点什么！”项目经理绝望地大喊，“做点什么挽救一下！本部门最大的项目要黄了。”

“可谁能想到死了一遍的人又会再死一遍呢？”一个低级恶魔咕哝着敲击着键盘，但他束手无策。而外包工们早已伴随着清晨的第一份报纸起飞，咕咕咕咕地传递着消息：结束了，一切都结束了！

……

“结束了吗？”安度西亚斯轻声说。

瓷白的手指握住了匕首刃口，不断倾泻而出音乐越来越小、越来越小，最后像是被关闭的水龙头一般渐渐停止了。与此同时，在散落在地上的那本莫扎特的乐谱上，音符开始一颗颗消失。魔神正在拾起最后的力量修复自己，他在试图把自己重新包裹在一个茧中。

萨列里的手剧烈地颤抖。力量正在如同潮水一样从他的身体里退去。他必须用尽全力才能支撑着自己不要摔倒，可是匕首再也不能刺入一分。只差一点了。可是还差一点！

乌云像是一卷厚实的羊毛毯遮蔽了微弱的月光。黑暗之中，只有一双翠玉一般的眼睛熠熠生辉。

“有没有人告诉你，要谨慎使用舆论的力量？它们能帮你，自然也能杀你。”


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 追寻吧回想吧也偏执的去相信吧  
别害怕留不住指缝的晚霞  
停驻吧遗忘吧  
也愿意碎成泡沫吧  
终究会在新生世界里再次相遇吧

“你大概还不太清楚流言部门是怎么运作的。”魔神用一种近乎怜悯的语气说道，“不可能只有一种流言会成真，是吧。一旦选择了使用因果律，你得承受所有流言带来的‘真实’。”

萨列里的脸色变得很难看。安度西亚斯于是继续说道：

“据我所知，还有另一种说法：萨列里爱着莫扎特。他当初并不是因为老糊涂了、或者收到了恶魔的蛊惑和算计，而是因为被爱和嫉妒同时冲昏了头脑。这是当时流言部门为了掩饰恶魔活动的行径而故意放出来的荒诞不经的传闻。

“很愚蠢，不是吗？”他嘲讽地说，“太蠢了。你们当时都有各自的婚姻，也有不少孩子。这种传言也只有现在嗑cp嗑到头脑不清楚的小姑娘们才会相信了。可谁能够想到这有机会实现呢？”

“谁又能想到，这个流言的确成了现实？”

他的声音与夜雾纠结在一起，在空旷的教堂中发出诡异的回响。萨列里的脸色苍白地踉跄了一下。他的铠甲出现了蛛网一般的裂纹，刚刚充满匕首的力量像是倒灌的海水一样开始回涌。那是一种情绪的暗流，在他的体内冲撞着，轻而易举地就撬开了他冷硬果决的外壳，解放出那股故意被忽略的、压抑的情感。他的心一下子被紧紧攥住了，变得软弱而孤独。

安度西亚斯全部都看在眼里，露出了满意的狞笑。

“你真的以为你是一个合格的殉道者吗？”他咄咄逼人地质问到，“你真的把自己当做庸人的守护神？你应该已经十分清楚虽然莫扎特即便没有出卖自己的灵魂，也不可能到什么天堂了。而掌握着他第一个交易的我如果死了，他的灵魂无从归宿，也会一并消散。”

“可你不愿意他消失。”

“你爱他，远胜过世界其他所有的音乐。”

“爱”以冰冷而刺耳的声音说出的刹那，丧钟便鸣响了。

软弱像是植物的根填满了萨列里心中的缝隙。他回想起莫扎特死后的两百多年的时间里，那对他来说是一段暗无天日的单调生活。这期间世界的音乐依旧蓬勃发展，有才华的音乐家像是麦子一样一茬又一茬的更替，唯有他被丢弃在时代的洪流之中孤独地沉浮。他的心如同一口早就干枯的井，直到莫扎特爱让他的灵魂再次充盈起来，涌出不可思议的泉水。

他还要回到那段黑暗之中吗？

就算熄灭了那颗属于他的星星换来了整片星空，他又能够得到什么赏赐呢？莫扎特又能得到什么？

“不……”

萨列里痛苦地低喃着，黑色的碎片像是烧焦了一样一片片的从他身上剥落。他失败了。他本来以为他已经做好了十足的思想准备，到头来才发现一切皆是枉然。但为什么是他呢？他不过是一个低级的恶魔，一个寂寂无名的作曲家，既不强大，也不聪颖，拯救世界的责任与杀死爱人的罪名都不该落在他这样小人物身上。可这偏偏又是只有他才能办到的事。如果不能杀死他，莫扎特的灵魂将会被围困在永无止境的黑暗囚笼之中直至疯狂。他不该受到这样的惩罚……

魔神冰冷纤长的手指攥住了音乐家的手，那双洞悉一切的绿眼睛像是催眠一样凝视着他。

“我可以让你们的灵魂永远在一起，这是否好过让他独自消失呢？你们经历过的一切，你都不记得了吗？”

光阴是无数闪耀的碎片。

受创的魔神在他耳边低语。萨列里睁开眼睛，发现自己在一片时间的洪流之中。记忆像水银一般滚滚涌来，穿透了他的身体……

墓园小屋里暖烘烘的鼠灰色毛毯和单人折叠床上的魔法笔记。

斑驳的青铜绿雕像上投下一排乌鸦张牙舞爪的剪影。

深蓝隧道中毛茸茸的海豹皮和热辣的肉桂胡椒酒。

凌晨三点呼啸而过的火车中，伴随着地面世界的广告音乐翩翩起舞。

音乐如同雪白石膏中雕琢而出的雕像，轻盈无声的狂喜充满了整个胸腔。

荧光照在他的脸上好像天使。

“一切真诚的创作都是美的，一切真诚的创作都会被真诚的人所打动。”

金灿灿的面包棍挥舞着，蓝色的共享单车融入了纽约市拥堵宏大的车流。

“——我要交换安东尼奥萨列里的灵魂。”

“——您自由了。”

“——您不再爱了。”

星光与街灯的光芒交织，温暖得好像金色的苹果酒。

飞奔而过的灰色砖石与一丛丛飞过的鸽子。

踏过石板的旋律犹如音符。

墓碑上的玫瑰花和巧克力。

老师带着孩子们在草地上唱歌。

终章交织的金色弧线。

杀死莫扎特的并不是萨列里。

…………

……

“虽然灵魂不能够给你，但是也许我能给你一些其他的东西？”

……

细小的、细小的嗡鸣声。像是一颗脆弱的新芽，从一片白噪声的土壤里萌发。

有什么卡在喉咙里呼之欲出。

萨列里喘息着，胸腔中逐渐涌起了一场不停息的暴风。无数的闪亮的影像与轰鸣声穿过他的身体，他听不见任何声音，看不见任何东西。他的牙齿剧烈地打着战，而句子和词语似乎是自动从他喉咙里一个字一个字迸射出来。

“不，那、不是……”

“你说什么？”安度西亚斯露出了警惕和困惑的神色。

“……莫、扎特的、第一个、交易。”

他舌头僵直地吐出这个事实。

有什么东西在他的心口滚烫地燃烧，那是装着口袋里的一片小纸片。它是从一个很普通的作业本上马马虎虎撕下来的，上面龙飞凤舞的写着一首小歌。

……

喏，我给您这首新写的小夜曲吧？我不会在别的地方演奏它了。您能够陪我再待一会儿吗？

……

“因此、他的灵魂……他的灵魂应当回归于——”

……

可是我不怕。您瞧，遇见您之前我已经足够倒霉的啦！倒是您的出现才让我好过一些！您已经收下了我的音乐了，不知道是否足够买到您的一个吻呢……

……

“回归于我！！”

力量是一把愤怒的火，在他的心脏中跳动、堆积，烧灼着贯穿了他的血脉。他仿佛看到了一道光，指引着他通向黑暗中唯一的路。至此萨列里已经明白，已经再也没有什么阻止他回到他身边。

匕首像是融化的钢铁刺穿了魔神的胸口，迸射出灯塔一样明亮的强光。

然后是一片空白。


	41. 尾声

纽约。八月。

一位行事低调的神秘男子出现在必胜客，支取了他之前寄存在那里的一笔财产：一整年的披萨边儿。店员对这样唐突无理要求感到困惑，不过惊讶地发现厨房里正好有准备好的存货。

萨列里把好几袋披萨边儿带到了中央公园，分给了纽约市所有的鸟类，用以感激它们的辛勤的服务和工作，顺带拜托它们照料自己那位有翅膀的新伙伴。

应该尽快给莫扎特搞一个身体。罗森博格曾经建议到。人类身体的排期总是要等很久，但是鸽子就很容易，罗森博格建议到。一个鸽子的身体就很方便，也非常适合莫扎特，罗森博格说。反正纽约有的是鸽子。

萨列里想了想，很坚定的拒绝了他。

不过他的意见也并不是全无道理，萨列里思考了良久，还是决定把莫扎特的灵魂暂时放进一只鹦鹉当中。地狱现在忙成一锅粥，可能短时间内抽不出人手来安排新的身体。

自从班以“自由贸易”公爵之名上任之后，地狱的一切都变得井井有条。他承诺所有的恶魔交易都将受到保护（“地狱不是华尔街，我们恶魔是要讲诚信的。”），这倒挺符合他一贯的理念。很多恶魔喜欢他，毕竟比起音乐这样的奢侈品，他所承诺的服务是和大部分下等恶魔的生活息息相关的。

至于萨列里呢？他不再是恶魔了，可也算不上是人类。实际上呢，他也说不清楚自己现在算什么东西。不过只要还能喝到加了双份榛子巧克力的咖啡，生活就不算太糟糕。

他将一块薯片掰碎，喂给了肩膀上的鹦鹉，将手上的空咖啡馆扔进垃圾桶。

“走吧，”他拍拍手上的渣滓，“演出就要开始了。”

莫扎特发出了快乐高亢的尖叫，在他的肩膀上蹦跳了几下。萨列里有点脸红。

“没有必要这么兴奋吧。”他小声咕哝到，然后跟随者人群走进了剧院。

这是一家很小的剧院，大概只有一间中学的阶梯教室那么大，里面坐满了人。萨列里好不容易才找到了两个空位——它们位于第五排的中间，突然被神奇地空了出来，就好想售票员忘了卖它们。

“欢迎各位参加此次的莫扎特和萨列里主题音乐节，”穿着红色长礼服的主持人说到，“今晚我们将给大家带来这两位古典主义时期的大师的经典作品。相信你们都听说过有关于萨列里谋害莫扎特的传闻，不过越来越多的证据表明那只不过都是传言。历史上的莫扎特和萨列里是友好的同事和朋友关系，他们甚至合作过很多作品——我们这次即将带给大家的《奥菲利亚的康复礼赞》就是其中之一……”

鹦鹉叽叽咕咕地说了一句困惑的鸟语，萨列里也耸耸肩。他们是什么时候写的？为哪一个奥菲利亚？他们一起写过太多歌，连他们自己都记不清了。不过这总是一个好的开始：流言的力量正在消退，安东尼奥萨列里不再是一个污名。他作为一个音乐家正在重新被人所了解。

灯光暗了下来。

指挥做了一个手势，羽键琴的乐声响起。这是萨列里的诙谐剧《La Cifra》首次在美国上演。演员班子十分年轻，穿着租借来的服装，道具也是只比大学话剧社稍稍像样一点，但是大家演出的十分卖力。演出结束后，观众们纷纷起立喝彩，掌声经久不息。

“当你把他们的作品放在一起的时候，你才会发现什么是天才。”一位音乐系的教授边摇头边这样评价到，“很残忍，萨列里的音乐和莫扎特比起来差远了，历史只会记住真正的天才。”

“是吗？”坐在他身边年轻女孩子礼貌地笑了笑，“我平时不太听歌剧，在这方面也只算是外行。但是以我浅薄的经验来看，萨列里的音乐也很好听啊。”

他们不知道，他们评价的当事人正坐在他们身后，悄悄露出了快乐羞怯的微笑。

“真好啊。”萨列里忍不住轻声说。鹦鹉毛绒绒的小身体贴着他的脖子，鸟嘴里发出了一阵模仿喝彩鼓掌的声音。

剧院外的街道上，穷极无聊的乌鸦和鸽子还在地铁站和广场上闲庭漫步，嘴里叼着面包、手上拿着咖啡的人们在匆忙奔走。他们太忙了，忙到记不起来他们曾经失去过什么，又和什么样的命运擦肩而过。这些平安度过的危机，连同1999地球保卫战、2012世界末日一样很快被遗忘在历史的河流之中了。不会有人记得英雄的名字，也不会有人为他们献上一束鲜花。

但是纽约街头的流浪汉们会说，现在之所以我们还能听到音乐，是因为在那万念俱灰的绝望之际神明终于睁开了眼睛，降下使者拯救他的子民。

可这只是巧合吗？这一切都要归功于那千钧一发的金手指、神赐的礼物吗?

如果这个世界上真的有神的话，祂一定会微笑着否认：

——也不尽然。只有强大而充盈的爱，才肯在贫瘠的土地上浇灌不会开花的种子。所谓神恩，不过是由所有孩子气的浪漫堆积而成的微小的奇迹。

若你非要向祂寻求什么金玉良言，祂一定会给出像莫扎特，像萨列里，像纽约的街头艺术家，以及无数热爱着音乐、爱情与自由的人们相同的答案：

歌唱吧！起舞吧！因为——为什么不呢？

——END——


End file.
